Sin el Permiso de Athena
by Lady Grayson
Summary: Un romance que jamás podrá ser, una marca prohibida en la piel, y una historia a la que aún le falta para terminar.
1. Verdad o reto

_Cap. 01_

_Verdad o reto

* * *

_

Finalmente se gozaba de la paz. Los santos dorados habían regresado a la vida desde hacía ya un año, y el grupo de 16 santos se había vuelto muy unido. Se había vuelto bastante normal que la Torre de Jamir se llenara de gente, rompiendo la paz que usualmente reinaba, o que todos decidieran irse juntos de viaje, (dejando a Saori con un tremendo coraje, pues los santos dorados abandonaban sus templos) y aquél día, o mas bien, desde hacía tres días, los santos estaban volviendo completamente desquiciado a Tatsumi, puesto que esta vez, el punto de reunión había sido la mansión Kido.

Pero no era una reunión cualquiera, Saori se encontraba en un largo viaje de negocios acompañada por Julián, y volvería en cuatro días, exactamente en el día en que Athena había encarnado, por lo que sus santos estaban preparando una pequeña fiesta sorpresa, aunque el hacer eso no era del agrado de muchos.

- Bah, claro que recuerdo los cumpleaños de Saori, nos decían "La ilustre y amable señorita Kido va a cumplir años, por lo tanto, todos ustedes, chiquillos despreciables deberán hacerle un regalo, no importa como"

- Cálmate Seiya, no eres el único al que le desagradan esos recuerdos.

- Pues bueno, Aioria me preguntó que cual era el cumpleaños de Saori que mas recordaba, pues es ese.

Aioria sonrió al igual que los demás santos, mientras Afrodita se acercaba con su enorme pijama blanca con dibujos de rosas y tomaba un trago de la bebida que le habían conseguido, (Aunque en realidad solamente era cerveza en una copa, lo habían engañado, ñaca, ñaca)

- ¿Quién sigue?

- Yo creo que ya mejor nos dormimos.

- No seas aburrido Mu¡Este juego es genial!

Afrodita tiene razón, ya sabemos la fantasía secreta de Camus, que Shaka no es tan santito como creíamos y ahora, sigues tu Afrodita.

- ¡Excelente!

Afrodita se sentó totalmente emocionado y palmeando, creando una ligera gotita de sudor entre los demás santos. No entendían como era que el santo de Picis se comportara tan altanero en algunas ocasiones, y tan emocionado y aniñado en otras.

- ¡Escojo a Maski-Chan!

- Por que será que no me sorprende.

Todos los santos soltaron una ligera risita, lo mismo que Máscara Mortal, el cual le dio un último trago a su cerveza, eructó, y sonrió.

- ¿Y ahora que quieres Afrodita?

- ¡Verdad o reto?

- Verdad.

- ¿Qué opinas de los santos de bronce...

Máscara mortal rodó sus ojos fastidiado, y se escuchó más de una queja por parte de los demás, pero Afrodita aún no terminaba su pregunta.

- ...íntimamente?

Los ojos de Máscara Mortal prácticamente se desorbitaron y los demás santos tiraron la carcajada.

Entre los santos de bronce, hubo un ligero atragantamiento de saliva general. Seiya se encontraba sentado entre Saga y Kanon, Hyoga con Camus e Ikki con Shaka. Shun había caído rendido casi desde el principio de la noche y dormía en las piernas de su hermano, al igual que Shiryu, el cual dormía con la pierna derecha de Seiya como almohada.

- De acuerdo, pensamientos íntimos sobre los niños de bronce...de Seiya, creo que tiene una cara bastante linda, sin embargo, me interesa tanto su vida, como me interesa la mugre de mis uñas. (Seiya: ¬¬) Hyoga, pues... tiene bonita figura, pero igual, me va y me viene lo que haga con su vida. Ikki, bah, no tengo pensamientos sobre él, Shun me parece un niño bonito, pero demasiado mimado (Ikki: ¬¬, mas te vale) y de Shiryu, pues...

Una sonrisa libidinosa apareció en los labios de Máscara Mortal, el cual de inmediato recibió la mirada penetrante de Dokho y de alguien más, aunque no supo de quien.

- Bueno, el dragón, aprovechando que está dormido, debo decir que tiene una carita y un cuerpo preciosos, su voz es suave, lo mismo que su piel.

- ¡Momento, momento, Maski-Chan¿Insinúas que te gusta Shiryu?

- No, como crees Afrodita, no seas estúpido.

Máscara Mortal sonrió cínicamente.

- Me parece excelente como para pasar el rato, y estoy seguro de que ese precioso trasero virgen podría traerme horas de placer.

- ¡No digas esas cosas de Shiryu!

Dokho se puso de pié de un salto y apuntó con su dedo a Máscara Mortal, el cual sonrió tranquilamente.

- Oh vamos, no es para que te pongas así.

- ¡Estás insultando a mi discípulo!

- Estamos jugando, Dokho, así que cálmate, además creo que más de uno piensa que tu discípulo es encantador¿No es así, Shura?

Dokho clavó sus ojos en el santo de capricornio, el cual se puso completamente rojo.

- ¿Lo ves? Shiryu es bastante apetecible, créeme, no hay nada que yo desee mas que estar detrás de él, sosteniendo sus caderas y jalando ese largo cabello que tiene, lo he intentado antes, pero el niño no se deja¡JAJAJAJAJA!

Todos estaban con la boca abierta y en total estado de shock, cuando de repente, un cosmos se incrementó con furia, y Máscara mortal salió volando de la habitación, rompiendo la pared en el proceso.

La mirada del grupo se volvió totalmente de asombro, ninguno se creía lo que había visto.

Parado en medio del círculo, con su cosmos aún ardiendo, y su brazo extendido debido al golpe que había mandado, se encontraba Mu de Aries, con un semblante enojado NUNCA nadie le había visto.

- ¡Pero que demonios!

No pudo continuar cuando su cuello fue tomado por la mano derecha del santo de Aries, el cual le miró de forma asesina.

- Vuelve a insultar a Shiryu de esa manera, y te enviaré por el mismo abismo por el que él te mandó hace años¿Entendiste?

- Claro, claro, pero que gruñón me saliste.

Los santos observaron la escena con los ojos muy abiertos, nadie había visto a Mu de esa manera y no tenían ni idea de como tratar la furia del caballero de Aries, por lo que las miradas se dirigieron a lo más obvio... Aldebarán.

- ¿Qué¿Por qué me miran de esa forma?

- ¡CALMA A MU!

Y en menos de lo que tarda tronar los dedos, Aldebarán ya se encontraba frente a su muy enfadado amigo.

- Eh, oye¿Mu?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No crees que a Máscara Mortal no le queda el azul en la cara?

Mu estrechó sus ojos mientras apretaba con todavía más fuerza el cuello del otro santo, el cual comenzaba a pasar del azul al morado. Aldebarán comenzó a asustarse, lo mismo que Afrodita, el cual comenzó a gritarle a Mu que soltara a su adorado "Maski-Chan", hasta que finalmente, Aldebarán tuvo una idea.

Subió su mano a todo lo que pudo y puso mucha atención a la respiración de Mu, le escuchó jalar aire, y en cuanto lo soltó, le dejó ir un tremendo manotazo que le golpeó en la espalda, haciéndolo perder todo el aire de un golpe, y soltando de paso a Máscara Mortal.

- ¡Pero amigo, por que no nos habías dicho que te gustaba Shiryu!

- ¿Eh?

El rostro de Mu se transformó de golpe, y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

- E-esque, yo...

Hubo un ligero suspiro general. Así que era eso, Mu estaba enamorado de Shiryu, y escuchar a Máscara mortal no le había echo ninguna gracia, pero por lo menos ahora el santo de Aries se encontraba tranquilo.

- Bueno, yo...

- ¡Caramba carnerito!

Máscara Mortal se sobó un par de veces el cuello.

- Me saliste más bruto de lo que pensé.

- Yo, lo siento, Máscara Mortal, no debí comportarme de esa manera.

- ¿Estás bien, Maski-Chan?

- Si, si, estoy bien, no fastidies.

Afrodita hizo una linda carita de perrito tierno, por lo que el santo de cáncer sonrió levemente y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

- Te preocupas demasiado por mí, estoy bien¿De acuerdo?

El santo de Picis sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a su pareja, haciendo que todos les abuchearan.

Mientras tanto, Mu continuaba en silencio, observando la escena. Por un momento se imaginó a si mismo como máscara Mortal y a Shiryu abrazándole tiernamente, sin embargo, no era mas que su imaginación.

Alargó su mano y tocó con un dedo la pared, la cual en tan solo unos segundos, quedó reparada.

Se acercó para sentarse de nuevo, sin embargo, Seiya le llamó antes.

- Mu, es cierto que no me afecta en lo mas mínimo tener dormido a Shiryu, pero con él encima no puedo cumplir retos¿Lo cuidas tu?

El santo de Aries se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, y finalmente sonrió. Se sentó a un lado de Seiya, haciendo que Kannon se quejara de que lo apretaban, lo empujaban y lo movían. Con cuidado, el santo de Pegaso tomó a su amigo y lo colocó en los brazos de Mu, el cual le tomó protectora mente, recargando la cabeza del dragón en su pecho.

- Ahhh, pero que tierno.

- Si, si, tiernos, ahora...

- ¿mmm?

Shiryu bostezó y abrió lentamente sus ojos. Parpadeó y miró a Seiya frente a él, por lo que le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, para después caer nuevamente dormido en los brazos del santo de Oro.

- ¡Que liindo¡Abrázame así, Maski-Chan!

Y tras decirlo, Afrodita se dejó caer a los brazos de su pareja, el cual no hizo ni el más mínimo movimiento por recibirle, y lo dejó caer hasta el suelo, creando una carcajada general.

- Bueno, es mi turno, yo escojo a...

- Hey, espera, espera.

Milo sonrió.

- ¿En serio vamos a seguir con este jueguito tan idiota cuando tenemos todo un festín delante de nosotros?

Los santos sonrieron y voltearon a ver inquisitivamente a Mu, el cual comenzó a ponerse nervioso ante todas las miradas sobre él.

- ¡CONFIESA!

- ¿Desde cuando te gusta?

- ¿Cuándo te enamoraste?

- ¡LO HAS BESADO?

- ¿Tu si has logrado meterle mano?

- ¡Maski-Chan!

- ¡Tienes razón, máscara Mortal!

- ¿QUÉ?

- ¿Le has metido mano a Shiryu?

- ¡Un momento, MU, LE HAS METIDO MANO A SHIRYU¡PERO COMO PUDISTE!

- ¡SEIYA, ESTÚPIDO, SE LO ESTÁN PREGUNTANDO, NO ES UNA AFIRMACI"N!

- ¡A QUIEN LE LLAMASTE ESTÚPIDO!

- ¿ACASO VES A OTRO AQUÍ?

- Yo veo a varios, de hecho, a muchos.

- ¡QUE QUISISTE DECIR CON ESO, IKKI!

En ese instante, los caballeros se lanzaron sobre el caballero fénix, el cual no hallaba ni como defenderse sin despertar a su hermano, en tanto que Mu se dedicó a bajar su mirada y observar fascinado al santo del dragón, el cual se había acurrucado a su pecho.

El único que les puso atención fue Seiya, el cual no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la inconsciente actitud de Shiryu y los ojos de Mu, los cuales tenían una mirada que él conocía perfectamente, y era la que Shaina le dedicaba cada vez que le tenía en sus brazos.

El santo de Pegaso no pudo evitar transportarse a meses atrás, en un recuerdo del pasado.

**--Flash back---**

_Seiya se encontraba en su departamento, disperso en cualquier cosa y pensando sinceramente en nada. En ese instante, alguien tocó a la puerta, y el chico acudió._

_- ¿Si di...¡Hola Shiryu!_

_El joven dragón sonrió, y pasó tal y como le indicó Seiya, sin embargo, no dijo una sola palabra, simplemente tomó la mano de Seiya y le jaló un poco, haciendo que este le siguiese camino a su habitación._

_- ¿Qué haces? Oye¿estás bien¿A dónde vamos?_

_Sin decir palabra, Shiryu empujó a Seiya para que se sentase en la cama, para después colocarse él en el suelo y mirar fijamente a su confundido compañero, el cual observó como los ojos de su amigo se ponían vidriosos._

_- Seiya... ya no soporto._

_- ¿No soportas que?_

_- Necesito verle, reflejarme en sus ojos..._

_- Hablas de..._

_- No digas nombres... por favor._

_Seiya se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, iba a decir algo más, pero Shiryu le interrumpió._

_- Le amo tanto Seiya... ¿Por qué tiene que estar prohibido el que yo le ame...?_

_Y fue en ese instante cuando Shiryu se recargó en las piernas de su amigo y comenzó a llorar en silencio, a lo que Seiya respondió acariciando sus largos cabellos negros._

**----Fin de Flash back-----**

Tiempo después se había enterado de que Shunrei había dejado a Shiryu quien había llorado varias horas sin decir ninguna palabra, y ahora, al verlo en brazos de Mu, le parecía que todas las heridas del Dragón podrían ser curadas, y un enorme futuro podría esperarles, así, como se encontraban... juntos.

* * *

¡HOLA!

VUELVE LA PRIMERA HISTORIA DE SAINT SEIYA DE LADY GRAYSON!

Nada mas un poquito de paciencia, por que ahorita no cuento con todo el tiempo que desearía para escribir a mi antojo, pero pronto¡Toda la historia arriba con nuevo capi!

Lady Grayson


	2. Todos lo intentaremos

_Cap. 02_

_Todos lo intentaremos

* * *

_

8:58 a.m.

8:59 a.m.

9:00 a.m. ¡BI BI BI BIP¡BI BI BI BI BIP ¡BI BI BI BI

- ¡WAAA, CÁLLA ESA MALDITA COSA SEIYA!

Un almohadazo llegó directo a la cabeza de Pegaso, en tanto que el grito desgarrador de los caballeros llenó la amplia habitación.

- ¡MADRE SANTA, ME DUELE LA CABEZA!

- ¡CÁLLATE SEIYA, CON UN DEMONIO!

- ¡POR ATENA, ALGUIEN QUE ME DE UNA ASPIRINA!

- ME DUELE, ME DUELE, ME DUELE, ME DUELE, ME DUELE, ALGUIEN QUE ME MATE POR FAVOR!

- ¿EN SERIO?

En menos de un segundo, los 13 caballeros presentes voltearon a ver a Seiya cada uno listo para su mas mortal ataque, provocando que el caballero Pegaso tirara un chillido muy parecido al de una niña asustada y saliera corriendo despavorido hacia debajo de su cama, provocando una carcajada general, la cual se cortó cuando todos recordaron el intenso dolor que estaba a punto de reventarles la cabeza.

Tras terminar de arreglarse, el grupo bajó al comedor guiados por el delicioso aroma del desayuno, y tras entrar a la cocina, se encontraron con los santos de Andrómeda y del Dragón, los cuales estaban terminando de servir el colosal desayuno para terminar los platos de las 16 personas presentes en la mansión.

- Buenos días.

Shun sonrió enormemente al observar a su hermano, el cual solamente levantó la mano a modo de saludo mientras intentaba que el suelo dejara de girar bajo sus pies.

- Vamos muchachos, siéntense, en un momento les doy algo para el dolor.

Shiryu habló con su voz cálida, como siempre solía hacerlo, lo que provocó que todos obedecieran y prácticamente se dejaran caer en las sillas, y más de uno golpeara su cabeza contra la mesa.

El santo del dragón se acercó y comenzó a colocar un vaso con un extraño líquido verde delante de cada uno, sin embargo, algunos estaban algo extrañados debido a la apariencia del joven.

Contrario a la forma en que el joven dragón solía peinarse, esta vez tenía su cabello sujeto sin mucha presión con una liga, y un ancho mechón cubría casi la mitad del lado izquierdo de su rostro.

En ese instante, Shiryu se agachó un poco sobre Máscara Mortal, colocando su respectivo vaso, sin embargo, aún se estaba retirando cuando su muñeca quedó atrapada en la mano derecha del santo.

- ¿Y esto... bonito?

Máscara Mortal subió su mano libre e hizo a un lado el cabello de Shiryu, descubriendo la marca de un golpe.

- ¿Pero qué es esto, eh, precioso?

Seiya parpadeó un par de veces y fijó sus ojos en su compañero, el cual tenía la mirada en cualquier otro lugar.

- Pobrecito, pero quien te hizo esto...

Con su mano libre, Máscara Mortal tomó el rostro del dragón y le acercó hacia si, a lo que el chico no se negó, haciendo que Mu le observara muy fijamente. Pero cerca del último momento, Shiryu sonrió y metió su mano sobre la boca de Máscara Mortal, el cual se notó algo sorprendido.

- Olvídalo Cáncer, el día que logres besarme, te juro que te va a ir muy, muy mal.

Tras decirlo, Shiryu se soltó y se retiró, creando una ligera sonrisa de parte de Máscara Mortal, al cual no le importó que Afrodita le pellizcase por ser tan atrevido, sin embargo, no todo había terminado allí.

- Oye Shiryu¿Y ese golpe?

- Si¿donde te lo hiciste?

Shiryu sonrió levemente.

- Me caí de la cama, y en el camino al suelo me pegué con la esquina del buró.

Algunos de los presentes hicieron una mueca de dolor, Ikki se rió ligeramente y acusó al dragón por ser tan torpe, sin embargo, su mirada se fijó un momento en Shun, el cual bajó la mirada bastante preocupado e incómodo.

- ¿Pasa algo, Shun?

- ¿Algo, no, nada... no te preocupes, hermano.

Ikki iba a preguntar algo mas, sin embargo, algo le detuvo.

- Oye Shiryu¿Qué se supone que es esto?

- Tú tómatelo Hyoga.

- Huele a rayos...

- Funcionará para lo que tienen.

Los santos se miraron entre ellos, inclusive Dokho se veía dudoso de tomarse esa porquería que tenían enfrente, y peor aún, Shaka entreabrió uno de sus ojos e hizo una tremenda mueca de asco.

- Basta, niñitas, tráguenselo y agradezcan después.

Ikki tomó su vaso y apuró el contenido de un solo trago, para después ponerse totalmente tenso, sus ojos prácticamente se desorbitaron y llevó sus manos a tapar su boca, mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba a forma de que estaba muy, muy cerca de vomitar.

Así estuvo un rato, hasta que finalmente se tranquilizó y exhaló un suspiro.

- Gracias por la bebida.

- De nada.

El silencio se mantuvo un momento, y finalmente fue Aioria el que levantó su vaso.

- ¡Por que no nos envenenemos!

- ¡SALUD!

Todos repitieron el proceso echo por Ikki, e igualmente, estuvieron prácticamente a punto de vomitar, (bueno, en realidad Seiya, Aldebarán y Afrodita si salieron corriendo para vomitar en el lugar mas próximo U) hasta que finalmente, se tranquilizaron.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

- Un pequeño remedio, lo descubrí intentando curar la borrachera de Ikki. ;)

- Un momento¿Y cuantas veces intentaste una mezcla hasta descubrirlo?

Por un momento, Ikki se puso completamente verde, y Shiryu rió ligeramente.

- Agradezcamos que el organismo de Ikki soportó lo suficiente para que el día de hoy, existiera un remedio para todos ustedes.

Tras decirlo, el santo del dragón y de Andrómeda comenzaron a servir lo único que faltaba del desayuno, para después sentarse y comenzar a desayunar con los demás.

Minutos más tarde, el grupo platicaba animadamente, inconscientes de que el dolor de cabeza, las nauseas y todas sus molestias ya habían desaparecido.

- Bueno, que buen desayuno, espero que...

- Espero que, ni que nada, Saga.

Shiryu sacó de algún lugar una libreta y se la mostró a Saga, el cual hizo una mueca de desilusión.

- Jueves... Desayuno, Shun y Shiryu. Recoger los platos, Saga y Shura.

- Pero Shiryu...

- En eso quedamos.

- ¿De quien fue la brillante idea de dejar al dragón a cargo durante la ausencia de Athena?

- De Seiya.

Shura se tronó los dedos.

- Entonces golpearé a Seiya.

- Y tú le secundaste.

- ¿En serio lo hice? UUU

Todos rieron mientras Saga y Shura comenzaban a recoger los platos, ante la mirada resignada de Dokho, Shaka y Milo, los cuales estaban a cargo de lavar todos los trastes del desayuno.

- Bueno chicos... creo que tenemos que terminar los detalles de la fiesta de Saori.

- Cierto, ya solamente tenemos tres días.

Shiryu se levantó, libreta en mano para organizar los pendientes de ese día, sin embargo, no contó con el pié de Hyoga, el cual le hizo tropezar.

- ¡Pero que...

- ¡Cuidado!

Impidiendo su caída, Shiryu se encontró entre los brazos de Mu, el cual aún se encontraba sentado, mirándole con cierta sorpresa, ya que había reaccionado demasiado rápido como para notar que a quien había salvado de caer había sido al joven chino.

Todos hicieron una sonrisa pícara, por debajo de la mesa, Seiya golpeó con complicidad la pierna de Hyoga, el cual respondió golpeándole de vuelta. Los ojos de Mu se encontraron fijamente con los de Shiryu, el cual tragó saliva y apretó levemente sus manos contra los hombros de Mu, para depués levantarse lentamente, para la mala suerte de todos.

- Debo arreglar algunas cosas del salón... compermiso.

Y sin decir más palabra se retiró. dejando a todos demasiado frustrados ya que ni siquiera se había sonrojado. tras un profundo silencio, el primero en gritar fué Milo.

- ¡ALGUIEN ME QUIERE EXPLICAR POR QUE NO OCURRI" NADA ENTRE ESOS DOS!

- ¡MU, ESTABAN TAN CERCA, POR QUE NO INTENTASTE HACER ALGO!

- ¡CUALQUIER COSA!

El santo de Aries sonrió levemente.

- No era mi obligación robar un beso de los labios de Shiryu...

Mu dejó de hablar al sentir una mirada penetrante sobre él, por un momento pensó que sería Shura, o inclusive pensó que sería M.M.

Se quedó totalmente sorprendido cuando se encontró con la mirada enojada del pequeño Shun, el cual hizo un bufido de disgusto y salió de la cocina, seguido de inmediato por su hermano.

- ¿Qué le pasaría...? Bueno, quien sabe, Mu, tenemos que hacer algo para que te quedes con Shiryu.

- ¿Quedarme con él?

- Si, hacen bonita pareja.

Mu rodó sus ojos y observó a sus compañeros discutiendo sobre las distintas formas en que lograrían juntar a los santos del dragón y de Aries, sin embargo, el herrero no se quedó para escuchar el fin de la discusión, mas bien salió para ver en que podría entretenerse.

- ¿Mu?

Esa voz...

Mu se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con el joven con el que había estado soñando durante tanto tiempo.

Sonrió cálidamente y acercó su mano al rostro del joven, haciendo a un lado el cabello negro y dejando ver el golpe en su mejilla. Mu tuvo que pelear mucho contra si mismo para no acariciar aquella marca.

- ¿Qué sucede Shiryu?

- Mu¿Tu y Aldebarán terminarán a tiempo con su parte de la fiesta?

- Por supuesto¿No confías en nosotros?

- No es eso, es solo que, no quiero que el banquete vaya a ser pura comida brasileña, ya conoces a Aldebarán y... ¿Qué pasa?

Mu estaba completamente perdido en los ojos azules del dragón, el cual miró a un lado y al otro como buscando algo malo en si mismo, mirando finalmente al santo de Aries.

- ¿Sucede algo malo, Mu?

- Nada... recordaba la primera vez que te vi en Jamiel...

Por alguna razón, los ojos de Shiryu se entristecieron.

- Te encargo eso¿De acuerdo?

Y sin decir más, Shiryu dio media vuelta y se retiró, dejando a Mu bastante desairado por haber abierto la boca cuando no debía.

En ese instante, aparecieron los demás caballeros, cada uno dando su punto de vista y opinando sobre algún tema desconocido.

- De acuerdo, entonces ese es el plan.

- Y si no funciona, nos vamos al plan B.

- Y si no funciona, usamos el plan de emergencia.

En ese instante, Afrodita levantó la mirada y observó el reloj en la pared.

- ¡YYYY, SE ME HACE TARDE PARA IR POR LOS LISTONES, LOS GLOBOS Y LAS ROSAS!

- ¿Rosas?

- ¡VAMOS MASKI-CHAN!

- ¡Como que vamos, óyeme!

Sin dar tiempo a más, Afrodita salió corriendo con su pareja tomada de la mano y prácticamente sin oportunidades de poder tocar el suelo, provocando que todos les depidieran gritándole a Máscara Mortal que se comportara como "el hombre" de la relación, haciéndolos de paso reír a todos.

* * *

N/A: Hola!

Sigo actualizando, así que un poquito de paciencia, porfa.

_Lady Grayson_


	3. Celos

_Cap. 03_

_Celos

* * *

- ¡SORPRESA!_

El grito resonó por toda la mansión Kido, las luces se encendieron y una cascada de globos comenzó a caer del techo. Saori abrió la boca totalmente emocionada y prácticamente comenzó a llorar.

El salón entero estaba lleno de todas sus amistades sociales, todo adornado por globos, serpentinas y preciosas rosas por doquier, dando un aroma suave al lugar. Al fondo, en el lugar mas visible, se encontraba una escultura de la diosa Athena echa en hielo, y frente a ella... Saori sonrió al observar la escena.

Ahí se encontraban sus 16 caballeros, cada uno vestido de pantalón negro y una camisa de vestir con botones de oro y bronce. Ellos sonrieron ampliamente al observarle.

- ¿Le gusta, señorita Saori?

- Julián¿Tu sabías de todo esto?

- Si no lo supiera, no te habría pedido que te arreglases con tus más bellas galas.

Saori sonrió. Finalmente se callaron los aplausos y todas las luces se apagaron, un reflector iluminó a la joven Athena, mientras la música inundaba el ambiente.

Dentro de la luz apareció una figura de esmoquin, la cual causó una risa en el salón. Se trataba del pequeño Kiki, el cual ofreció su mano a Saori y ambos comenzaron a danzar a través de la pista.

Después de Kiki, vino el turno de los caballeros de oro, los cuales tras terminar cada uno con su parte del baile se retiraban dejando ver el fino bordado a sus espaldas, cada uno con su constelación regente.

La canción estaba cerca de terminar cuando aparecieron los gemelos de Géminis, cada uno tomó una mano de la cumpleañera y comenzaron a danzarla y a girarla entre ambos, dándole al baile un sabor bastante simétrico, pero a la vez natural, ya que los movimientos de ambos estaban perfectamente coordinados.

La canción terminó y los gemelos besaron la mano de su señora, dando paso ahora a los cinco caballeros de bronce, iniciando por Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki y al final Shun.

Fue entonces cuando todo se iluminó, y apareció Seiya con un micrófono en sus manos.

- Bueno, eh... pues...

- ¡Vamos, habla, tarado!

- ¡Cállate Hyoga!

- ¡Como se te ocurre!

- Si imbécil como se te ocurre.

- ¡Ikki!

- Bueno, bueno, iba diciendo que el día de hoy, es el cumpleaños de una mujer, a la que todos le deben algo, aunque muchos no lo sepan. Nadie más que nosotros conoce todo sobre ella, y sabemos que es maravillosa... el mundo, estaría perdido sin su existencia.

- Literalmente.

- ¡IKKI!

- Ejem, como IBA diciendo... este día, celebramos el cumpleaños 17 de nuestra Saori Kido, y queremos terminar con un baile entre ella, y su prometido, el joven Julian Solo.

Julián entró en ese instante al salón, totalmente cambiado de ropa y listo para el baile.

- Entonces ya sabías...

- Si, me lo contaron todo, vaya que esos santos tuyos te quieren mucho.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te contaron?

- Bueno... el organizador general, fue Shiryu. De la música se encargaron Seiya y Shun...la decoración Afrodita, la estatua de hielo Camus, Hyoga y Shura.

- ¿Shura?

- Claro¿Quién crees que le dio forma a la estatua?

Athena rió ligeramente.

- Aldebarán y Mu se encargaron del banquete, Shaka del servicio, Saga y Kanon se encargaron de la coordinación del vals.

- ¿Ellos?

- Aja, y a Aioria, Milo y Dokho los trajeron repartiendo invitaciones, y regresando con cada uno de los invitados por la confirmación de su asistencia a la fiesta.

- Vaya.

- Se esforzaron mucho.

- Si... son muy lindos...

Saori sonrió y continuó bailando, mientras el "Concilio secreto pro Aries y Dragón" hacía una pequeña reunión.

- ¿Va la fase uno del plan?

- Nada más terminen de bailar.

- No se por que tenemos que obligar a Shiryu a quedarse con Mu.

Todos voltearon a ver a Shun, el cual parecía bastante molesto con el asunto.

- Shun¿Nos podrías decir qué es lo que te sucede?

- Siempre que hablamos de ellos dos, te molestas.

- ¿No será que a Shun le gusta Shiryu y está celoso?

- No digas tonterías Aioria.

- No más de las que ya usualmente dices.

- ¿QUÉ?

- ¡CÁLLATE!

- ¡Cállense ustedes!

- ¡Dejen de gritar!

La pelea continuó poco tiempo, hasta que finalmente el baile terminó, y el plan dio inicio.

- ¿Afrodita?

- Si¿Maski-Chan?

M.M. tomó mucho, mucho, demasiado aire y volteó para ver si tenían la atención de Mu.

- ¿Te... gustaría bailar conmigo?

Ahí si, Mu volteó discretamente a observarles, Afrodita sonrió al ver que su plan daba resultado.

- Pe-pero Maski-Chan... estamos en público, y los invitados... y Athena, y...

- Al demonio los invitados, tu y yo nunca podemos bailar cierto, pues mas te vale que aceptes, por que no pienso invitarte después.

M.M. sonrió con ternura, (cosa que le costó muchísimo trabajo)

- Al demonio con los invitados...

Afrodita sonrió y le tendió su mano, ambos caminaron hacia la pista, ahora llena de gente, sin embargo, de inmediato las miradas se posaron sobre la extraña pareja que se acercaba tomada de la mano tan afectuosamente.

Ambos se abrazaron y comenzaron a bailar con cierta timidez. Entre los santos de Athena, dioses guerreros de Asgard y las marinas de Poseidón, era bastante normal un romance entre guerreros de un mismo sexo, pues a sus dioses lo que les interesaba era que existiera amor, y no que fuesen hombre y mujer, pero eso era entre santos, dioses guerreros y marinas, en cambio, la sociedad fuera de su campo mitológico no lo veía nada bien, por lo que la pareja se entregó en cuerpo y alma a no hacer caso a los murmullos en su contra.

- ¿Maski-Chan?

- ¿Si?

Ambos encontraron su mirada, y Afrodita sonrió.

- Esto del plan para animar a Mu me está gustando.

- ...a mi también, no pensé que bailar contigo fuera tan... tan...

- ¿Lindo?

- Eso.

Afrodita sonrió y se recargó en su pareja.

- Tú nunca habías querido hacerlo antes.

- No molestes... te prometo que lo haremos mas seguido.

Tras decirlo, el santo de cáncer se detuvo y tomó el rostro de su pareja entre sus manos, posando en sus labios un largo y cálido beso.

Los ojos de TODOS los presentes (que no eran santos, obviamente) prácticamente se desorbitaron de sus cuencas, Aioria escupió el vino que había tomado, Shaka levantó una ceja, Camus y Milo estuvieron a punto de golpearles por su idiotez, Hyoga suspiró al ver que tanto habían fallado, mientras Ikki se quejaba de lo cursi que les había salido el santo de Cáncer.

En ese instante, Aldebarán, el cual estaba algo conmovido por la escena e interesado en que su amigo fuera feliz recordó un pequeño, pequeñísimo detalle.

Sus ojos se rodaron hasta Athena, la cual estaba bastante, BASTANTE confundida y molesta. Ellos estaban perfectamente enterados de lo que el romance de M.M. y Afrodita podía causar en público, por lo que la diosa no se veía muy contenta, o mas bien, no la diosa, sino la Señorita Saori Kido.

- ¿Chicos?

- ¿Qué sucede Aldebarán?

- ¿Y-ya notaron la mirada de Athena?

El que se nombrara a Athena paralizó a los demás santos, los cuales comenzaron a ponerse muy, muy nerviosos, sobre todo cuando la antes nombrada con una mirada muy, muy enojada y lista para mandar a alguien al Hades.

- ¡Se puede saber QUE es eso?

- Pues, bueno, esque... verás.

- ¡Ven con nosotros Athena!

Sin dar tiempo a nada mas, Milo le tomó de la muñeca y la colocó entre los demás santos, los cuales formaron un círculo parecido al que hacen los jugadores de fútbol americano antes de sus jugadas.

- ¡Athena, en serio, disculpa!

- Pero Camus...

- Es nuestro plan A.

- ¿Plan A¿De que?

A continuación, el círculo se cerró aún más, y de repente, se escuchó un grito, mientras la cabeza de Saori sobresalía de entre todos.

- ¡QUEEE¿ENAMORADO DE SHIRYU?

- ¡CÁLLATE SAORI!

- ¡NO LE HABLAS ASÍ A ATHENA!

- Tu cálmate Shura, Seiya la conoce de mas tiempo y la puede tratar con mas familiaridad.

- Hum.

Saori se cruzó de brazos y se quedó pensando largo rato.

- Entonces, lo que quieren es hacerle ver a Mu que Cáncer y Picis hacen lo que sea por su amor, e inspirarle a dar un paso con Shiryu.

- Así es.

- Pero parece que a Shun no le agrada mucho la idea.

- ¡Que dices¡No te metas con Shun!

- Calma, calma, Ikki. Aioria tiene razón, Shun siempre se muestra enojado cuando hablamos de esto.

- Yo creo que a Shun le gusta Shiryu.

- ¡Que no me gusta Shiryu!

- ¿Entonces que te sucede, Shun?

Andrómeda abrió la boca para contestar, y sin embargo, de nada sirvió, puesto que la volvió a cerrar y bajó la mirada.

- Bueno, creo que ahora tenemos que ver si nuestro plan funcionó, si no, pasamos al B.

Todos aceptaron con la cabeza y voltearon a ver a Mu y a Shiryu, llevándose una enorme decepción.

Mu, sonreía observando bailar a la pareja junto con Kiki, el cual hablaba bastante emocionado sobre lo que había echo en el orfanato con sus amigos y los planes que tenía para los próximos días, mientras que Shiryu se encontraba del otro lado del salón, conversando con su maestro, el cual por mas que intentaba que Shiryu pusiera atención en el baile, o en Mu, el joven parecía evadirlo.

- Me rindo.

Dokho se acercó a los demás santos con cara de fastidio.

- ¡Ese muchacho es demasiado testarudo!

- Pues debe haberlo sacado de su maestro.

Todos rieron y esperaron a que Dokho les golpeara por su mala educación, sin embargo, el ahora joven patriarca se mostraba pensativo.

- ¿Sucede algo, patriarca?

Cuando Dokho tomaba esa actitud, los santos de oro respondían de inmediato con bastante respeto hacia el santo de libra, el cual dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Shiryu.

- Por mas que lo intenté... Shiryu no deseó ver el baile, mucho menos el beso... ni siquiera a Mu. Es como si le doliera verlo...

- ¿El baile o a Mu?

- ...a Mu.

Ahí si todos se quedaron callados, las cosas se ponían cada vez mas extrañas entre Mu y Shiryu, sin embargo, había que hacer algo, puesto que ellos conocían los sentimientos de Aries y el dolor que había en el corazón del dragón debido a la pérdida de Shunrei.

- Yo propongo que pasemos al plan de emergencia.

Todos voltearon a ver a Aldebarán, el cual se cruzó de brazos tras decirlo.

- Después de los celos que vimos de Mu la otra noche, él no se podrá resistir a hacer algo contra el plan de emergencia.

- Pero es muy temprano, espérate a que falte una hora, hora y media para que se termine la fiesta.

- Milo tiene razón, hasta Mu hará algo para llamar la atención de Shiryu, y como la fiesta ya habrá terminado, podrán irse y perderse en el jardín.

- O tele transportarse a algún lugar romántico.

- ¡Quizás hasta a un hotel!

- ¿Qué¿Por que me miran tan feo?

- Seiya, no digas estupideces¿De acuerdo?

- Bueno, bueno... amargados.

Saori frunció el ceño.

- ¿Cuál es el plan de emergencia?

En los labios de los caballeros apareció una pequeña sonrisa, mientras Shura se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía muy, muy ampliamente.

Así pasaron las horas sin mas planes raros, si acaso, a Shiryu le extrañó que sus compañeros se hubiesen estado secreteando con Saori, y mas aún, que los santos dorados habían prácticamente agarrado a golpes a M.M. debido a alguna estupidez que había cometido, pero no le dio importancia.

Así pasaron varias horas, hasta que finalmente fue la hora de comenzar con el plan de emergencia.

- Esperen¿Qué es el plan de emergencia? No me lo han querido decir en toda la noche.

Shura sonrió y se acercó a Athena.

- En un momento lo verás, diosa mía.

- ¿Funcionará?

- Tenlo por seguro.

Shura le pasó un CD a Saga, el cual se lo pasó a Kanon, el cual se lo pasó a Milo, quien se lo pasó a Camus, quien se lo dio a Hyoga, quien se lo dio a Shaka, quien se lo entregó a Ikki, quien se lo dio a Shun, quien lo entregó a Seiya, (uff, uff, uff) el cual se acercó a las personas encargadas del sonido y les entregó el CD, señalándoles la canción.

En ese instante, el ambiente se llenó con una música extraña, algo así como música española. Saori frunció el ceño aún mas, mientras Shura se dirigía al lugar donde se encontraba Shiryu platicando con Kiki.

- ¿Shiryu?

- ¿Si?

Shura le sonrió al santo del dragón, haciéndole una seña de si reconocía esa música, Shiryu sonrió y aceptó con la cabeza.

- Ahora vuelvo, Kiki.

Tomando la mano de Shura, ambos avanzaron a la pista de baile, la cual se había desocupado debido a lo extraño de la música.

- No entiendo...

- Es sencillo Saori.

En ese instante, Shiryu y Shura se pusieron uno espalda con el otro, y en cierto momento, ambos se separaron y comenzaron a hacer perfectos movimientos simétricos el uno con el otro, girando y bailando, pero en ningún momento se acercaban mas de lo necesario, mas que para ayudarse a girar.

- ¿Y este es el plan de emergencia?

- Si Saori, mira...

Seiya se quedó pensando unos segundos en como explica el plan de emergencia, Milo le interrumpió.

- Shura siempre ha sido excelente bailando, pero nos dijo que no podía encontrar una pareja a su altura.

- Presumido.

- Si, si, Seiya, lo se, es un presumido... el caso es que hace varios meses, él y Shiryu se reunieron en su casa en España y se pusieron completamente borrachos, a Shura se le ocurrió poner música y ambos comenzaron a bailar.

- Como dos idiotas, pero a bailar.

- Cierto, entonces, cuando ya estaban sobrios al día siguiente, Shura recordó la forma de moverse de Shiryu y le propuso ver sus pasos de baile.

- Shura descubrió el muchacho tiene talento natural para ello, e igualmente, el dragón se siente complacido de tener a alguien con las capacidades de Shura para expresarse físicamente.

Saori volteó y observó una vez más a sus santos en la pista. Cada giro que hacían y cada vez que se detenían el uno frente al otro, hacían ver una coordinación perfecta. Sin embargo, tras voltear a ver a Mu, este no se mostraba interesado en el hecho de que Shiryu se encontrara con alguien más.

- No debes preocuparte, Athena. Esta canción era para poder colocar a Shiryu en la mira de Mu...

- El plan surtirá efecto con la siguiente canción.

Por alguna razón, Saori comenzó a temblar debido a la sonrisa sádica que apareció en los labios de sus santos.

La canción terminó y Shiryu se preparó para retirarse, sin embargo, Shura le tomó de la muñeca y le dio un jalón que le hizo quedar pegado a su cuerpo, al tiempo que una nueva canción comenzaba.

Los ojos de Shiryu se agrandaron de golpe al reconocer dicha canción.

- No...

- Si...

- No...

- Si.

- Pero...

- Oh vamos Shiryu, será un buen espectáculo.

Las mejillas de Shiryu se tiñeron por unos segundos de un tono rojizo.

- ...de acuerdo.

Las palmas de ambos se encontraron y las subieron por sobre sus cabezas, bajándolas lentamente mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban, ambos subieron una de sus manos y rozaron con sus dedos los labios de la pareja.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Shura cuando vio de reojo como Mu se ponía mucho más atento al baile.

El santo de capricornio bajó rápidamente una de sus manos a la cintura de Shiryu, el cual se deslizó hacia atrás creando un arco con su espalda, Shura apoyó su frente en el pecho del dragón, y no se despegó de él hasta que sus manos tocaron el suelo, soltó grácil mente su cintura y deslizó su cuerpo entre las manos de Shura, girando de nuevo y quedando de pié frente al otro. Mirándose fijamente, Shiryu subió sus manos sobre su cuerpo, casi imitando la posición de la técnica mortal de Camus, al tiempo que sus caderas comenzaban a ondear sensualmente. Shura se hincó y le abrió sus brazos, admirándole.

_"Tanta adrenalina,_

_sube a mi cabeza_

_miro como bailas_

_y sale fuego de tus caderas..."_

Shiryu comenzó a girar alrededor de si mismo, mientras Shura movía levemente su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, en tanto el dragón se acercaba peligrosamente a él.

_"Y con un tambor y yo_

_vamos acercándonos_

_esta tentación que me vuelve loco_

_y me desespera..."_

El santo de Capricornio colocó ambas manos entre la cadera y cintura de Shiryu, el cual hizo más pronunciados y lentos los movimientos de su cadera.

_"Y esque tu cintura_

_mi sutil locura_

_me vas atrapando_

_¡Me vas elevando!"_

Shura se puso de pié sin soltar al joven, el cual colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de su acompañante.

_"Y esque está en tu cuerpo, nena_

_que respira vida, nena_

_y esque tienes todo en esta vida_

_pa´ gozar"_

Las manos de ambos se encontraron, y sus cuerpos se unieron el uno sobre el otro, prácticamente entremezclando sus alientos.

_"Baila que ritmo te sobra_

_baila que báilame_

_acércate un poquito, Salomé."_

Separaron después sus cuerpos y subieron sus manos por sobre sus cabezas, acercándose provocadoramente.

_"Baila que ritmo te sobra_

_baila que báilame_

_regálame tu hechizo de mujer"_

Shiryu se dio la vuelta quedando de espaldas a Shura, con sus manos cruzadas sobre su pecho, el santo de capricornio le abrazó con el ritmo de la música.

_"Ay, ay, ay,_

_tu bajaste desde el cielo..."_

Shiryu se soltó moviendo sensualmente sus hombros.

_"Ay, ay, ay_

_y me echaste al candelero"_

Shura lo hizo de nuevo, esta vez, Shiryu le tomó de los brazos, quedando totalmente abrazados uno detrás de otro.

_"Ay, ay, ay,_

_tu bajaste desde el cielo..."_

Movieron sus cuerpos a un lado y al otro de manera alternada, Shura se acercó al oído de Shiryu y susurró la siguiente parte de la canción, provocando el sonrojo del dragón.

- _Mira niño, si te quiero..._

El baile tenía a todos con la boca abierta, incluidos los santos. Sabían que ambos bailaban, y que eran bastante buenos, pero jamás los habían visto, y menos en ese tipo de baile. Dokho tenía la boca prácticamente en el suelo al ver los provocadores movimientos de su alumno.

A continuación hubo una parte musical, Shiryu se soltó como si estuviese enfadado, mientras su mano derecha empezaba a brillar, lo mismo que la de Shura.

De repente, el joven Dragón le lanzó un golpe, el cual fue detenido por capricornio, pero al contacto de sus manos, saltaban chispas, como si se tratase de dos espadas chocando al rojo vivo. Se movían uno junto al otro, peleando y bailando al mismo tiempo, acercándose y alejándose, con movimientos sensuales y finos.

_"Pero ven y baila_

_síguete acercando_

_que con tu sabor_

_que es baribe y son_

_seguimos gozando..."_

En ese instante, ambos quedaron frente a frente, Shura deslizó sus dedos por los costados del cuerpo de Shiryu, el cual tomó entre sus brazos el cuello del santo de capricornio.

_"Tu ritmo se ve mi amor_

_cuando cae tu sudor_

_y tus movimientos parecen mas_

_que un canto sagrado..."_

Al llegar a los muslos, Shura levantó al joven frente a él, el cual se sostuvo con sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de capricornio, mientras este deslizaba sus dedos por la espalda del joven.

_"Y esque tu cintura_

_mi sutil locura_

_me vas atrapando_

_¡Me va alucinando!"_

En esta difícil posición, Shiryu se llevó las manos a la nuca y recogió su cabello entre sus manos, dejándolo caer lentamente, como si fuese una cascada, mientras Shura le sostenía firmemente y giraba sobre si mismo.

_"Y esque está en tu cuerpo, nena_

_que respira vida, nena_

_y esque tienes todo en esta vida_

_pa´ gozar"_

- ¡Afrodita!

El santo de Picis reaccionó al grito y observó a Shiryu, el cual deslizó uno de sus dedos por sobre sus labios. Afrodita sonrió y de la nada sacó una rosa roja, la cual lanzó con precisión hasta la mano del santo del dragón, el cual deslizó el tallo de esta sobre su boca y se inclinó sobre Shura, el cual tomó con sus dientes lo que quedaba del largo tallo de la rosa, para después bajarle con cuidado con tan singular danza.

_"Baila que ritmo te sobra_

_baila que báilame_

_acércate un poquito, Salomé."_

Ambos continuaron totalmente absortos en lo que hacían, Shiryu con los ojos cerrados, los labios entre abiertos y su cuerpo totalmente liberado, mientras Shura se encargaba de coordinar cada uno de sus movimientos, y su boca se movía cantando en silencio.

_"Baila que ritmo te sobra_

_baila que báilame_

_regálame tu hechizo de mujer"_

Fue en ese instante, cuando el santo de Capricornio tomó en sus brazos al dragón, el cual deslizó grácil mente una de sus piernas entre los muslos de Shura, quien colocó su mano derecha en la espalda del joven, mientras la izquierda se posaba en su cintura, cargándose hacia la espalda, para que finalmente, Shiryu subiera su pierna libre y con ella abrasase la cadera del santo de oro, quedando acostado en sus brazos, con su cuerpo entero a 45° del suelo. Con esto, la canción terminó.

El silencio que se hizo fue sepulcral. Los santos estaban totalmente petrificados, y los invitados estaban con la boca abierta.

- Te dije que este baile no era correcto.

- Shhh.

En ese instante, una persona se puso de pié, después otra, y otra, y todo el salón rompió en aplausos.

- Te lo dije.

Shiryu sonrió levemente, en ese instante, la mano en la cintura del joven se deslizó muy lentamente hacia abajo, casi rozando con sus dedos su trasero. Los ojos del dragón se abrieron como platos y de inmediato tomó con su mano derecha el cuello de Shura, ejerciendo una leve presión.

- ¿La quitas tú, o te la quito yo?

- Pero que delicado...

Shura retiró su mano, haciendo sonreír a Shiryu.

- Eres un menso¿Sabías?

- Si, me lo has dicho varias veces.

Aún en la misma posición, Shiryu se incorporó un poco y besó la mejilla del santo de oro, para después enderezarse con cuidado.

- Siempre es un placer bailar contigo.

- Lo mismo digo.

Tras decirlo, tomó la mano del muchacho y lo llevó a donde le había sacado a bailar, besando por última vez su mano y retirándose con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¡WOW SHIRYU, PERO QUE BIEN BAILASTE!

- ¿Eh?

- El niño tiene razón.

En ese instante, apareció Shaina, la cual miró fijamente al dragón.

- No sabía que tu y Shura eran pareja, Shiryu.

- ¿Pareja?

El color escarlata brotó de inmediato en las mejillas del chico.

- No somos pareja, solamente somos amigos.

- Si, claro. ¿Entonces por que lo besaste?

- Por que somos amigos, y él me enseñó el arte del baile... por eso le agradecí de esa manera.

Shaina sonrió levemente al ver que las palabras del dragón eran sinceras, pero aún así, tenía ganas de divertirse. Se sentó en la mesa, a un lado de Shiryu, ignorando por completo la presencia de Mu, el cual discretamente ponía mucha atención en la conversación.

- Oh vamos, se nota que ustedes dos se traen algo.

- ¿En serio son pareja Shiryu?

- ¡Claro que no!

- Oh vamos, el rojo en tus mejillas te delata.

Shiryu se hundió un poco en su silla.

- Esque... me da vergüenza, ese baile es muy... atrevido.

- Pero bailas muy bien. Y ahora, si me permites, voy a ver cuando practico unos cuantos pasos de los que hiciste con Seiya.

Tras decirlo, la amazona le guiñó coquetamente un ojo, retirándose tranquila a donde se encontraba Marín, para comentar a gusto sobre el espectáculo dado por los santos.

- Shiryu, en serio, eres verdaderamente sensacional.

- No digas eso, Kiki.

- ¡No, en serio! Tú y Shura hacen una pareja muy bonita.

El santo del dragón comenzó a retorcer sus dedos.

- Esque es cierto¿Verdad maestro Mu?

Shiryu dirigió su mirada hacia Mu, el cual no parecía muy contento, más bien observaba al dragón con cierto enojo.

Desde lejos, todos observaron la escena y palmearon afectuosamente la espalda de Shura.

El plan había resultado, ahora solamente faltaba que Mu tomara acción...

* * *

N/A: Celos, celos, muchos, muchos celos.

La canción que apareció aquí, fué Salomé, de Chayanne, antes tenía otra canción, pero no estaba escrita, estaba solo en mi mente, entonces saqué la historia y le hice algunas correciones, espero guste como quedó.

_Lady Grayson_


	4. Quisiera ser

_Cap. 04_

_Quisiera ser

* * *

_

Shiryu ladeó la cabeza no comprendiendo los celos que veía en los ojos de Mu.

- ¿Qué le pasa maestro?

Mu se puso de pié verdaderamente enojado no haciendo caso de Kiki, haciendo que los demás santos comenzaran a preguntarse si habían echo bien en darle esos celos a Mu, se dirigió hacia el chico de las cintas, el cual aceptó con la cabeza ciertamente asustado, cosa que hizo a los demás santos sonreír. Tal parecía que el maestro de Jamir iba a hacer algo.

Así pasó la canción de ese momento, y cuando esta terminó Mu se acercó con pasos seguros hasta Shiryu, le tomó de la mano y lo jaló, Shiryu se resistió.

- Pe-pero... Mu... ¿Qué te sucede?

- Ya bailaste con él¿No? Pues ahora te vienes conmigo.

Tras decirlo, jaló con más fuerza al joven, el cual esta vez accedió, pero los demás santos estaban ciertamente incómodos ante la rudeza que estaban viendo.

El santo de Aries le colocó a modo que ambos pudiesen bailar, sin embargo, los rudos movimientos del hombre no iban en nada con la música, fue en ese instante cuando la música se acompañó de la voz del cantante.

_"Vivo al borde de un abismo solo por tu boca_

_voy siguiéndote los pasos_

_como un perro tras tus huellas, me llevas."_

Shiryu observó un segundo a Mu, y liberó su mano para acomodar unos cuantos cabellos lilas detrás del oído del santo.

- ¿Estás bien¿Por qué estás así?

Mu no respondió, pero sus movimientos se volvieron más suaves, mientras Shiryu le seguía. Unas cuantas palabras y su cálida sonrisa habían echo que todo el enojo dentro de él se esfumara, aunque aún se mostraba algo molesto.

_"Soy la sombra de mi mismo, soy lo que no era_

_solo por tenerte cerca_

_se que haría lo que fuera_

_si pudiera..."_

Los ojos de Mu se serenaron poco a poco mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el largo cabello de Shiryu.

- Lo siento... no fué mi intensión...

_"Y aunque yo viva en la mentira_

_se que sin ti no tengo vida..."_

Shiryu sonrió y volvió sus movimientos más tranquilos. Al tiempo que perdía su mirada en los ojos azul cielo del santo de Aries, el cual hizo lo mismo en los ojos de noche y estrellas que poseía el dragón.

_"Quisiera ser...la tierra sosteniéndote_

_la seda que toca tu piel_

_quisiera ser el agua que calma tu sed._

_Quisiera ser... el sol iluminándote_

_la brisa del otoño_

_el tiempo que no pasa, cuando estoy mirándote..."_

Todos sonrieron al observar como ambos se habían calmado. Realmente, los celos de Mu se habían disparado de golpe, y había actuado muy rápido, pero al parecer, todo iba bien.

_"Siento el frío de la noche dentro de mi alma,_

_solo el roce de tus labios, me traería la calma... la calma_

_soy un náufrago en un mar de puros sentimientos,_

_tus ojos son las estrellas, que me guiarán a puerto...a puerto."_

En ese instante, ocurrió algo verdaderamente increíble, lo cual les dió una enorme esperanza a los santos de oro y bronce.

Shiryu recargó por su propia voluntad su rostro en el hombro de Mu, el cual se acercó al oído del dragón y susurró.

- _Y aunque yo viva en la mentira... Se que sin ti no tengo vida._

El joven levantó la cabeza de golpe, Mu le estaba cantando al oído. El santo de Aries tomó en su mano la barbilla de Shiryu.

- _Quisiera ser...la tierra sosteniéndote. La seda que toca tu piel Quisiera ser el agua que calma tu sed. Quisiera ser... el sol iluminándote. La brisa del otoño. El tiempo que no pasa, cuando estoy mirándote..._

Shiryu sonrió ampliamente, lo mismo que Mu, el dragón volvió a recargarse en el cuello de Mu, el cual hizo aún mas fuerte el abrazo, mientras el joven de bronce le rodeaba la cintura con la misma calidez y necesidad de cercanía, restregando suavemente su rostro contra el cuello del maestro de Jamir.

_"Quisiera ser... el sol iluminándote_

_quisiera ser el agua que calma tu sed._

_Quisiera ser... Ohhh, Ohhh..._

_El tiempo que no pasa, cuando estoy mirándote..."_

En ese instante, el tiempo realmente se detuvo, Shiryu volteó a ver a Mu, el cual ya no se balanceaba con la música. El joven del cabello negro apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho del santo de oro, el cual sonrió.

_- Quisiera... ser._

Y envueltos en el encanto del momento, se comenzaron a acercar el uno al otro, la mano izquierda de Mu se posó sobre aquella casi imperceptible marca en la mejilla del joven... cada vez más, y más cerca...

_"Quisiera... ser."_

Los demás santos no podían despegar la mirada de la pareja, Afrodita apretó con fuerza la mano de M.M. Los labios de ambos estaban a punto de encontrarse. Shiryu cerró sus ojos y le ofreció sus labios al santo de Aries, el cual continuó acercándose mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente. Dokho sonrió mas a cada momento esperando el instante en que su alumno encontrase la felicidad en los labios del maestro de Jamir.

(Seiya) – Cerca...

(Aldebarán) – Un poco más...

(Afrodita) – Solamente un...

(Dokho) – poco mas cerca...

(Saori) – y...

Justo en ese instante, Shiryu sintió algo así como un aguijón en su cuello y se llevó la mano al lugar donde sintió dolor, volteando hacia su izquierda, por lo que el beso de Mu tocó su mejilla.

(Todos los santos de oro y bronce) - ¡NOOOO T.T!

Shiryu sonrió levemente y volteó a ver al santo de oro. Con su mano apoyada en su pecho le empujó suavemente.

- Perdón... no debí comportarme de esa manera.

- No hay problema.

Mu intentó rodearle con sus brazos, pero Shiryu retrocedió.

- Te agradecerías que no me tocaras.

- Pero...

- Mu, lo nuestro no... tu sabes que no va a funcionar... no funcionó antes, y no funcionará ahora.

La respiración se los santos se detuvo mientras las palabras de Shiryu deban vueltas en la cabeza de todos.

"No funcionó antes, y no funcionará ahora"

"No funcionó antes, y no funcionará ahora"

"No funcionó antes, y no funcionará ahora"

La sorpresa era general. ¡Shiryu y Mu ya habían tenido una relación antes, pero algo había sucedido y se habían separado!

El santo del dragón bajó la mirada y de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas, Mu le observó totalmente conmocionado y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del joven, agachándose un poco para mirarle directamente a la cara.

- Nadie en este mundo merece tus lágrimas... y quien las merezca, no te hará llorar.

- ...entonces, esa persona no eres tu.

Tras decirlo, Shiryu se soltó bruscamente, dio media vuelta y apenas susurró un pequeño "disculpen", para después salir con paso elegante pero acelerado del salón. Mu solamente le observó.

Tras ese instante, el primero en reaccionar fue Seiya, el cual codeó a Ikki y apenas y le susurró "Shaina", para después salir corriendo, el joven de la música hizo los arreglos necesarios y una vez más comenzó la música en el salón.

Ikki captó de inmediato el mensaje, y prácticamente corrió hacia donde se encontraba la susodicha, a la cual tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a bailar, Shaina le siguió sin chistar. Después les siguieron Aioria y Marín, y algunos santos restantes se apresuraron a invitar a cualquier chica a bailar.

Los únicos que quedaron libres fueron Hyoga y Shun, los cuales siguieron el mismo camino que Seiya, al pasar junto al santo de Aries, Andrómeda se detuvo un momento, y Mu volteó a mirarle.

- Hump.

Shun siguió corriendo con un leve semblante enojado, subió las escaleras y entró junto con Hyoga a la habitación del Santo del dragón, mientras Aldebarán, Máscara Mortal y Afrodita se apresuraban a sacar arrastrando de la pista a un petrificado Mu.

En ese instante, la puerta se abrió en la habitación del joven chino, el santo de Pegaso levantó la mirada y se encontró con sus amigos, los cuales observaron largo rato al dragón antes de acercarse. Seiya, sentado en la cama con Shiryu en sus brazos. No estaba llorando, pero su mirada estaba totalmente perdida en cualquier punto inexistente, reflejando un enorme dolor. Shun se acostó detrás de Shiryu y apoyó su rostro en el costado del santo, mientras Hyoga se sentó a la altura del estómago, tomando después una de las manos del joven, el cual al sentir el contacto le apretó con fuerza. Al sentirse acompañado por sus mejores amigos, los sentimientos vencieron, y acurrucándose en el pecho de Seiya, el santo del dragón lloró.

Así pasaron varias horas, todos los invitados ya se habían ido, y los santos, con MUCHO esfuerzo habían logrado que Saori se fuese a dormir, y ahora se encontraban reunidos en la sala, con Mu sentado en una silla y los demás viéndole inquisidoramente, ya que de alguna forma, ahora sabían que había mucho mas que el simple echo de que ellos nunca se enteraron de que había existido una relación entre esos dos... sin embargo, no estaban preparados para lo que se iban a encontrar.

* * *

N/A: Llegó el nuevo capi!

La canción es _"Quisiera ser"_ del señor **Chayanne,** no me pertenece, así como tampoco Saint Seiya... pobre de mi u.u.

_Lady Grayson._


	5. Detrás de tu cuello

_Cap. 05_

_Detrás de tu cuello

* * *

_

Tras minutos de estar haciéndole preguntas a Mu, y que este se negase a contestar, los santos de bronce aparecieron bajando las escaleras, Dokho fue el primero en reaccionar.

- ¿Qué les dijo?

- Nada, se la pasó llorando.

- Y se quedó dormido.

Dokho aceptó con la cabeza y volvió a tomar asiento.

- Mu, amigo, no te puedes quedar callado toda la noche.

- Milo tiene razón¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que ya habías tenido una relación con Shiryu?

- Seguro no nos dijo por que Shiryu lo botó por la niña esa¿Cómo se llamaba?

- Shunrei¡Y deja de molestar a Shiryu, Maski-Chan!

Fue entonces, cuando entre tanta pelea por saber lo que sucedía, Ikki recordó la extraña actitud de Shun.

- Shun.

- ¿Si hermano?

- ¿Tú sabías algo de esto?

Las miradas se posaron en el santo de Andrómeda, el cual bajó la mirada.

- Shun, te hice una pregunta¿Sabías tu de esto?

- ...si hermano.

Mu levantó de golpe la mirada y observó a Shun, el cual le miraba con cierto resentimiento.

- Es imposible, nosotros tuvimos mucho cuidado, y...

- ¿Cuidado?

Mu se llevó la mano a la boca y la cubrió levemente, dándose cuenta de su error. Dokho le miró muy fijamente, además de notarse molesto.

- Eso quiere decir que su relación fue totalmente secreta, pero¿Por qué ocultarla? Que había de malo en ella que fue un secreto.

El santo de Aries abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla, sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

- Shun.

- ¿Si maestro?

- Dinos, qué es lo que sabes.

- Yo... yo se poco, solo lo que vi hace unos días...

- Te escuchamos.

- Bueno... esque...

**----Flash back-----**

_Era bastante temprano, posiblemente las 4 de la mañana, o menos. Shun parpadeó un par de veces y miró a su alrededor. Sus ojos tardaron un poco en poder enfocar, hasta que finalmente se encontró a si mismo en los protectores brazos de su hermano, el cual tenía impregnado en todo su cuerpo el olor a cerveza. Sonrió para sus adentros al pensar en la resaca que él y todos los santos en la habitación tendrían al día siguiente._

_- ¡Pero que haces en mi cama!_

_- Shhh, los vas a despertar._

_- Que despertar ni que nada¡Sal de mi cama inmediatamente!_

_Shun frunció el ceño. Esas eran las voces de Mu y Shiryu. Hizo memoria y recordó que a Shiryu le había tocado dormir con Seiya tras un mini torneo de "piedra papel o tijera", pero entonces ¿Qué hacía Mu en su cama? Si a él le había tocado en una individual._

_Disimulando todo lo que pudo, Shun se dio la vuelta para poder ver mejor a los dos santos, los cuales se mantuvieron callados unos segundos._

_- Parece que no se despertó._

_- Si... ahora vete de mi cama._

_- Oh, vamos Shiryu._

_Mu tomó en su mano el rostro de Shiryu._

_- Estoy seguro de que me quieres aquí... a tu lado._

_- Yo..._

_Antes de que otra cosa sucediera, Shiryu se puso de pié prácticamente de un brinco, pero Mu le atrapó de la cintura y le hizo caer en sus brazos._

_- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que me niegas tus labios?_

_Mu comenzó a hacer que Shiryu se acostase, acomodándose sobre él mientras besaba con cierta ansiedad sus hombros._

_- ¿Hace cuanto que me niegas tu cuerpo?_

_- ...dos años._

_- ¿No extrañas mis caricias?_

_- Yo...yo..._

_Shiryu cerró sus ojos mientras una de las manos de Mu comenzaba a trabajar sobre sus botones, hasta que finalmente, la camisa de dormir del dragón quedó abierta, y el santo de Aries deslizó su lengua en el pecho lampiño del joven, el cual no pudo evitar que un ligero jadeo escapara de sus labios._

_En ese instante, Shiryu sintió como si una aguja se clavara detrás de su cuello, por lo que se sentó en la cama huyendo hábilmente de Mu, mientras se llevaba la mano al lugar afectado._

_- Shiryu... ¿Te dolió?_

_- Si, me dolió... gracias a Dios por eso._

_Tras decirlo, Shiryu se levantó, buscó en el cajón de su buró y sacó un pañuelo de tela, con el cual se limpió un poco las marcas húmedas en su cuerpo. Abotonó de nuevo su camisa, para después sentarse en la cama, Mu se sentó a su lado._

_- Mu... ¿Por qué me sigues torturando?_

_La pregunta fue lanzada al aire, y después de ella reinó el silencio._

_- Por que te..._

_- Shhh._

_Shiryu se apresuró a presionar con sus dedos los labios de Mu._

_- No lo digas... por lo que mas quieras... no lo digas._

_- Lo que mas quiero eres tú._

_- ¡Basta!_

_Shiryu se puso de pié sin que Mu pudiese evitarlo, el santo del dragón le observó desafiante. El santo dorado se molestó ante esto y también se puso de pié._

_- Hay algo que necesito preguntarte, Máscara Mortal mencionó que ha intentado hacer algo contigo¿Qué hay de cierto en eso?_

_Shiryu se cruzó de brazos luiciando bastante molesto._

_- Ah, con que ya te enteraste._

_- Shiryu, dime qué es lo que te ha hecho._

_- Nada, no me ha hecho nada._

_Mu entrecerró sus ojos, y el joven hizo una mueca de enojo._

_- ¡Por favor, no se de que demonios te preocupas! No tienes ni idea de las veces que él ha entrado desnudo mientras yo me baño, o las veces que se me ha acercado e intentado acariciarme mientras me visto. ¡Dios, he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces me ha acorralado para intentar besarme!_

_- ¿Y por que no me habías dicho?_

_- ¡Por que puedo cuidarme solo, y esto a ti no te concierne!_

_- Claro que me concierne._

_- Por favor Mu, esta porquería en mi cuello no significa absolutamente nada._

_- Pero es mi obligación cuidar de ti porque..._

_- ¡Ya basta¿Esque no lo entiendes¡No quiero nada contigo, NADA¡No soy un bebé para que me cuides¡Puedo solo contra Máscara Mortal¡Entiende de una buena vez, NO quiero tus besos, no quiero tus caricias, no deseo tu compañía¡Te quiero como amigo, pero no vales ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA PARA MI COMO HOMBRE!_

_¡PLAFF!_

_Los ojos de Shun se agrandaron de pronto y se acurrucó un poco con su hermano._

_Shiryu estaba en el suelo, con su mano sosteniendo su mejilla derecha, mientras Mu tenía sus ojos temblando y estaba totalmente asustado._

_- Y-yo... esque... Shiryu, déjame revisarte._

_Mu se acercó al dragón, sin embargo, este retrocedió instintivamente._

_- Nunca... creí que tú harías esto¿Y así quieres que yo te quiera?_

_- Lo siento, es solo que..._

_Sin decir mas, Shiryu se puso de pié y salió corriendo de la habitación, Mu se quedó con la boca abierta en el grito del nombre de su amado._

_- Dios... que hice..._

**-----Fin de Flash Back -----**

Todos tenían la boca totalmente abierta, mientras Mu intentaba en vano ocultar su rostro entre sus manos, de repente, un golpe le hizo salir volando de un lado al otro de la habitación.

- ¡Como que le pegaste a Shiryu!

- ¡Shura, contrólate!

- ¡No me controlo, nadie le pone un dedo encima y sale ileso!

- Shura, hay otras formas de arreglar las cosas.

- ¡No, no hay otra forma...

- Shura tiene razón¡Yo voto por agarrar a golpes a Mu por haberle echo daño a Shiryu!

- ¡A ti no te interesa el motivo, Máscara Mortal, solamente quieres golpear a alguien!

- ¿Y que¡A mi también me gusta el Dragón!

Así comenzaron a discutir entre santos, hasta colmar la paciencia de Dokho.

- ¡Basta ya¡Guarden silencio!

El silencio que se hizo fue sepulcral.

- Shun, lo que viste debiste hacérnoslo saber esa mismo día.

- Lo siento Patriarca.

Aunque al principio les había costado trabajo a los santos de bronce, ahora les era más fácil reconocer cuando Dokho estaba en plan de patriarca, y en esos instantes había que tenerle mucho, mucho respeto.

- Y en cuanto a ti, Mu, arreglaremos cuentas en cuanto haya aclarado una duda.

- ¿Qué duda tiene, patriarca?

- Algo pequeño, que ha llamado mi atención en el relato de Shun, y que tiene mucho que ver cuando Shiryu estuvo a punto de besar a Mu...¿Milo, Aioria, Camus?

- ¿Si?

- Tráiganme a Shiryu.

Los ojos de Mu se abrieron de golpe.

- Usted va a...

- Si Mu, debo saber qué es eso que le causó dolor a Shiryu y que evitó que tu le tomaras, sin interesarte estar en la misma habitación que nosotros, además, si no mal recuerdo, mientras bailaban hace unas horas, el mismo mal le afectó...

Aries bajó la mirada.

- Estamos perdidos...

Los santos dorados subieron rápidamente las escaleras y bajaron minutos mas tarde prácticamente arrastrando a Shiryu, el cual no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba, sino hasta que lo obligaron a ponerse de pié frente al patriarca.

Shiryu miró a su maestro, el cual estaba bastante serio, después miró a Mu, que le miraba con tristeza, y los demás santos bastante confundidos. El joven dragón pasó saliva, algo andaba mal, muy mal.

- Shiryu, acércate a mi, y arrodíllate.

Los ojos del joven se abrieron de par en par. ¿Arrodillarse? Nunca antes se lo habían pedido. Obedeció y se acercó, hincándose frente a su maestro, el cual se puso de pié y colocó una mano sobre su cabeza, los santos dorados comenzaron a comprender.

Afrodita comenzó a apretar la mano de M.M, Aioria comenzó a ponerse bastante tenso, lo mismo que Camus y Milo, Shaka tomó una pose de estar orando por Shiryu, mientras Shura se asomaba lo mas posible sin ser entrometido.

- Por favor Athena, que no lo tenga, te lo suplico, que no lo tenga...

- Quítate la camisa.

Shiryu suspiró y obedeció sin chistar. Dokho empujó suavemente la cabeza de Shiryu hacia abajo, y después retiró su largo cabello de su cuello y espalda, los santos de bronce no comprendieron, pero los dorados hicieron una leve exclamación, y mas de uno se lamentó por lo bajo.

Ahí, detrás del cuello de Shiryu, se encontraba la marca del signo de Aries, la misma que adornaba la entrada del templo de Mu.

- ¿Qué¿Qué sucede?

Seiya jaló un poco a Aioria para que le explicase, sin embargo, este le volteó a ver con tristeza.

- Es una marca de propiedad.

- ¿Una que de qué?

En ese instante, Shiryu levantó la cabeza y encontró sus ojos con los de su maestro, el cual le observó con ojos totalmente helados y sin emociones.

- Maestro... yo...

- ¡NO ME LLAMES MAESTRO!

Sin más que decir, el dorso de la mano de Dokho se estrelló en la mejilla de Shiryu, y otra, y otra vez, ladeando con violencia el rostro del joven en repetidas veces, para espanto de sus compañeros, los cuales fueron detenidos por los santos de Oro.

Cuando finalmente cesaron los golpes, Shiryu intentó que sus ojos no le traicionaran y rompiera en llanto.

- Shiryu, nunca pensé que pudieras deshonrarnos de esta manera...

- ¡De que hablan!

- ¡Como que deshonrarnos!

- ¡Maestro, por favor, díganos!

- Hasta que esto se aclare, serás sometido a un voto de silencio, si te atreves a romperlo, se te expulsará de la orden de santos de Atenea, se te retirará el honor y se te obligará a renunciar a todas y cada una de las personas aquí presentes... para siempre.

Shiryu aceptó con la cabeza.

- Sin embargo, tu actitud es demasiado deshonrosa como para mantenerla así, Saga¿Has traído lo que pedí?

- Si maestro.

Saga le entregó un manto negro a Dokho, el cual lo mantuvo unos momentos en sus manos.

- Este manto, es parecido al que usan para cubrirse los espectros de Hades, para nosotros, los santos de Athena, vestir este manto es la peor deshonra que nos puede suceder... póntelo.

Tras decirlo, aventó el manto negro al suelo, Shiryu le recogió sin decir palabra, y se lo puso, para finalizar subiéndose la capucha.

- A partir del momento en que Shiryu se ha colocado estas ropas deshonrosas, ningún caballero debe hablarle, ni hacerle caso alguno, a menos que yo lo mande. El nombre de Shiryu estará sellado de nuestros labios, por que el solo echo de nombrarlo nos trae deshonra. Ahora, Seiya, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki... lleven a este bulto negro a una de las habitaciones, y duerman ahí, observen que no salga de la habitación, y si rompe con su voto de silencio, o se atreve a intentar hacerles llegar un mensaje... llámenme, yo le mataré con mis propias manos, ya que las suyas no deben ensuciarse.

Hubo un tenso silencio entre todos los presentes.

- Y en cuanto a ti, Mu, solamente serás sometido a un voto de silencio, en lo demás, puedes hacer lo que te plazca.

- ¿Y si Mu rompe su voto de silencio?

- Será severamente castigado, y dependiendo del resultado de todo esto... tal vez y le tengamos que quitar a Kiki.

Mu estuvo muy cerca de gritar que no le quitaran a su pequeño aprendiz, pero decidió que mejor se mantenía callado, si deseaba conservar al pequeño.

- Hemos terminado, yo mañana hablaré con Athena, y partiremos rumbo al santuario.

Con estas cortantes palabras, Dokho abandonó la sala, siendo despedido con la reverencia de los santos presentes.

- Bien, vámonos a dormir.

Seiya avanzó a una de las habitaciones con cama extra grande, ahí podrían dormir los cuatro caballeros de bronce, aunque tenía en duda que podrían hacer con Shiryu, el cual caminaba detrás de ellos.

- Vamos Mu, ya han pasado demasiadas cosas por el día de hoy.

Mu aceptó con la cabeza y caminó detrás de sus compañeros, pero no pudo evitar observar a la figura envuelta de negro. Y lo recordó, todo era su culpa...

* * *

Y sigo subiendo capis! Muy pronto la historia hasta donde la tengo.

_Lady Grayson_


	6. Prisioneros del silencio

_Cap. 06_

_Prisioneros del silencio_

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que los santos de bronce habían conciliado el sueño. La habitación en la que se encontraban ahora tenía dos camas, lo cual creó algo de decilución, ya que esperaban una cama gigantesca, pero no les había quedado otra que acomodarse Hyoga con Seiya, e Ikki con Shun.

Shiryu no había alcanzado cama, y cuando a Seiya se le había ocurrido irle a preguntar al maestro sobre ello, estuvo muy cerca de recibir una bofetada, de no ser por que el santo de Pegaso se agachó y salió corriendo primero.

Ya era bastante tarde, y el dragón intentaba conciliar el sueño, pero a como se encontraba sentado en el suelo y con un millón de ideas dando vueltas en su cabeza, sinceramente le era imposible.

En ese instante, escuchó pasos viniendo del pasillo.

Levantó la mirada y se puso de pié, acercándose lentamente hacia la puerta. Esos pasos los conocía perfectamente.

En el pasillo, Mu se acercaba con pasos lentos hacia la habitación a donde habían sido asignados los santos de bronce.

El santo de Aries observó aquella puerta de madera con añoranza. Detrás de ella, se encontraba Shiryu, durmiendo, lleno de dudas y con un futuro negro por delante.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Mu acarició sus labios al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llenar por los recuerdos.

Por un segundo, le pareció sentir de nuevo la calidez de la tierna boca de Shiryu. Recordó el primer beso que habían compartido... los ojos asustados del joven, el rubor en sus mejillas, la boca abierta por la impresión... apretó sus ojos con fuerza.

Su condición de santo dorado le protegía, a él no le ocurriría absolutamente nada... pero Shiryu era un santo de bronce, no importaba que tanto hiciera, su futuro era totalmente oscuro, sin más esperanza de salir airoso que confiar en aquél que le había metido en tantos problemas.

De repente, algo dentro de Mu saltó. Llevó una mano a su corazón, y sus ojos se desviaron lentamente hacia la puerta, y lo supo... Shiryu estaba del otro lado.

_"Que sigo como un loco_

_dando vueltas en la nada_

_persiguiendo a ese fantasma_

_que dejaste en mi cama"_

Mu se apoyó lentamente en la puerta y golpeó muy suavemente, recibiendo segundos después una respuesta de la misma intensidad, y sin saberlo, ambos sonrieron.

La mano del santo dorado se encontró con la perilla de la puerta y la giró muy lentamente, el cerrojo apenas e hizo un leve sonido al abrirse, la puerta rechinó un poco, y se encontraron, frente a frente...

_"Porque vuelves como siempre_

_a cruzarte en mi mirada_

_adueñarte de mi mente_

_enredándome en tus ganas"_

Mu sintió como se despedazaba al mirar a su ser mas amado envuelto en aquella capucha negra... por lo que la retiró, tranquila, suavemente, dejando ver aquellos cabellos negros como la noche.

El joven mantenía la cabeza gacha, el lemuriano tomó con cuidado aquella ropa negra y la fue desgarrando, hasta romperla por completo y deslizarla por los hombros de Shiryu, dejándole el paso libre, llegando hasta el suelo, revelando al tesoro dentro de ella. Mu sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda al ver el la parte superior desnuda de aquél cuerpo.

_"Dime amiga si es normal_

_que aun me tiemblen las rodillas_

_cada vez que yo imagino_

_que tus manos me acarician"_

Ninguno se movió en lo absoluto, sino hasta que un ligero temblor recorrió la espalda del dragón, el cual avanzó lentamente un par de pasos y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Mu... fuera de ello, sus cuerpos permanecían firmes.

Deseaban decirse tantas cosas, y besarse hasta saciar sus labios, pero les era imposible...

_"Dime amiga como yo puedo calmar_

_esta agonía_

_mientras más te hago el amor_

_más te deseo todavía"_

Mu acercó lentamente su rostro y besó con ternura el oído del joven, para después deslizar uno de sus dedos por su rostro y descender hasta su cuello, Shiryu subió una de sus manos y acarició el cabello del santo dorado, moviendo ligeramente su cabeza para darle libre acceso a las profundidades de su cuello.

_"La locura_

_va rodeando lentamente tu cintura_

_y con mis dedos_

_paso a paso te desnuda_

_y esta el alma pierde la cordura_

_estoy cerca de ti"_

Mu deslizó uno de sus dedos nacarados por la espalda de Shiryu, desviándose hasta su cintura y rozándole apenas con sus dedos, haciendo que el santo de bronce jalara hacia atrás su cabeza y mordiera sus labios para no emitir sonido alguno.

En ese instante, una de las manos del dragón se aventuró debajo de la camisa que aún vestía el hombre frente a él. Subió acariciando cada rincón por el que pasaba, llegando hasta su pecho, donde sus dedos jugaron tranquilamente con aquella pequeña y sensible parte, haciendo que Mu se aferrara con sus dientes al hombro desnudo de su pareja.

_"La locura_

_son tus labios reclamándome la luna_

_es responderte_

_sin saber lo que preguntas_

_es abandonar la vida_

_para renacer en ti"_

No eran necesarias las palabras de ningún tipo, el contacto que estaban teniendo era tan hermoso y tan necesario, que estaban seguros de que habrían muerto esa noche de no haberlo tenido.

Shiryu por su parte, se rehusó a negar más sus sentimientos, necesitaba del calor de Mu, le necesitaba a su lado. Basta de negar sus sentimientos, al menos por esa noche, daría todo lo que le pertenecía a aquél que tantas veces le había seguido... le había protegido... le había amado... y lo había enamorado.

_"La locura_

_la locura, eres tú..."_

Mu sintió todo su cuerpo cerca de explotar. Llevaba dos años siguiendo a Shiryu... dos años suplicándole por un beso, suplicando por una caricia. Había llorado de dolor por haber sido un desgraciado con él, y ahora... ahora le tenía entre sus brazos, acariciándole en silencio. Su mente dijo una sola palabra, pero su cosmos fue incapaz de enviarla a la mente de Shiryu.

_- Tócame..._

El dragón sonrió. Conocía a Mu, y aunque no existiera comunicación entre ellos mas que la corporal, sabía lo que debía hacer...

_"Dime amiga si es normal_

_que me quede en carne viva_

_cada vez que yo imagino_

_que tus manos me acarician"_

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, el joven se deshizo de cada uno de los botones y deslizó aquél estorbo por sus brazos. Colocó una de sus manos sobre su pecho y trazó líneas imaginarias, haciendo que los ojos de Mu se cerraran muy lentamente, mordiendo sus labios.

_"Ven y dime amiga como puedo yo calmar esta agonía!!_

_mientras más te hago el amor_

_más te deseo todavía..."_

Shiryu besó con cuidado la pálida piel y degustó con cuidado sus pezones, llevando de inmediato su mano libre a los labios de Mu, permitiéndole morderle para no emitir sonido alguno.

Una vez pasada la fuerte mordida, el santo de Aries tomó aquella mano y le besó con cuidado, mientras Shiryu se enderezaba y por primera vez, Mu vio los ojos cerrados de su amante.

_"La locura_

_va rodeando lentamente tu cintura_

_y con mis dedos_

_paso a paso siempre te desnuda_

_y esta el alma pierde la cordura_

_estoy cerca de ti"_

El silencio reinaba, y Mu contemplaba aquellos ojos cerrados. El recuerdo de la primera vez que había visto aquellas perlas de luz vino a su mente... había sido en Jamiel... la mirada decidida, sus manos sobre las cajas de Pandora del Pegaso y del Dragón, y su semblante serio, totalmente decidido a salvar a su amigo Seiya.

Pero analizando aquellas facciones, siempre serenas encontró algo mas... el leve rubor en sus mejillas era el único indicio en su rostro del calor que había en su cuerpo... pero estaba triste, tenía miedo...

_"La locura_

_son tus labios reclamándome la luna_

_es responderte_

_sin saber lo que preguntas_

_es abandonar la vida_

_para renacer en ti"_

Colocó ambas manos a los costados de su rostro y con sus dedos pulgares abrió aquellos ojos de mar... y su el alma de Mu prácticamente se quebró.

Estaban vacíos, total y absolutamente vacíos. No había luz, no había emociones, era como si estuviese muerto.

_"La locura_

_va rodeando lentamente tu cintura_

_y con mis dedos_

_paso a paso siempre te desnuda_

_y esta el alma pierde la cordura_

_estoy cerca de ti"_

Igualmente le cerró los ojos con sus dedos pulgares... Shiryu solía hacer eso. Cerrar sus ojos y negarse a la realidad cuando la tristeza era demasiada. Había estado ciego dos veces, y la oscuridad no era problema alguno, pero el echo de que cerrara sus ojos alertaba perfectamente a todos de su estado de ánimo.

_"La locura_

_son tus labios reclamándome la luna_

_es responderte_

_sin saber lo que preguntas_

_es abandonar la vida_

_para renacer en ti"_

Y Mu conocía la razón de aquella tristeza... el futuro. No sabían lo que iba a suceder, probablemente les iban a desterrar, o a separar... en tiempos antiguos se les castigaba siendo violados por cada uno de los santos dorados de Athena.

El herrero tembló ante ese solo pensamiento. Sintió el cuerpo en sus manos estremecerse y le estrechó contra él, Shiryu pasó sus brazos por debajo de los de Mu y abrazó su espalda, mientras el santo dorado le acariciaba con infinita ternura.

_"La locura, mi locura, eres tú..._

_mi locura..."_

Se separaron un solo momento y Mu observó una lágrima naciendo de los ojos de su amado... se acercó y la besó, lo mismo hizo con una segunda, la cual se encontraba del lado contrario de su cara... le tomó en sus labios y bebió aquella diminuta gota salada, dirigiendo después suaves besos en un camino hasta sus labios, besó sus comisuras y Shiryu se preparó para aquél suave contacto que hacía dos años que no tenían.

- ¿Me podrías decir qué es lo que haces aquí, Mu?

El santo de Aries prácticamente pegó un brinco hasta el techo cuando la voz de alguien le sacó de aquél silencio. Volteó y se encontró cara a cara con Shaka de Virgo, el cual se encontraba con los brazos cruzados.

- Sabes que no me agrada repetir las cosas, pero lo haré... Podrías decirme que es lo que haces aquí, por favor.

Mu abrió la boca con sorpresa. Estaba marcado de besos, con la camisa abierta y uno de sus pezones enrojecido, además de un ligero pellizco en el otro, además de que Shiryu se encontraba sin su manto y con severas marcas de mordidas en su cuello y una de sus manos.

Los ojos de Shaka se abrieron lentamente, mostrando preocupación.

- Mu... amigo, no deberías de estar aquí.

El santo de Aries hizo un movimiento significativo, como si estuviese levantando una ceja. ¿Por qué Shaka no le reprendía? Se suponía que al que fuese sorprendido con el portador del manto negro debía ser puesto al descubierto frente al patriarca y recibir la peor golpiza que nunca antes se hubiese visto.

Con una horrible puntaza en su pecho, Mu volteó a ver su camisa... cerrada... se asomó por el cuello, y su piel estaba perfecta... volteó a ver la puerta de la habitación... cerrada, lo único que aún persistía era el conocimiento de que Shiryu estaba del otro lado de la puerta, y extrañamente, el sbor salado de sus lágrimas impregnado en sus labios.

Mu contuvo un sollozo. Nada había sido real, se mente le había jugado una broma de lo mas horrible. Colocó su mano en la perilla y la hizo girar, pero no abrió la puerta, no estaba seguro.

. Piénsalo, si abres esa puerta, verás al ser al que le entregaste tu corazón... pero podrías perder muchas cosas... tu puesto de caballero, a Kiki, el honor, y también a él... ¿De que te sirve verlo un momento si no le verás el resto de tu vida?

La perilla giró en forma contraria, cerrándose por completo. Mu apoyó su frente en la madera.

- Ven... debes dormir.

Shaka abrazó con su brazo derecho a Mu y le condujo a la habitación que compartían los santos dorados, al entrar, el santo de Aries fue recibido por la mirada penetrante de los demás Santos.

- Mu, no te puedes quedar sin castigo, y lo sabes.

- Es por nuestra lealtad a Athena, y tú violaste las reglas.

- Sabes que está prohibido cualquier forma de comunicación con él.

Saga se acercó retiró el brazo de Shaka, colocándose a espaldas de Mu y metiendo sus brazos debajo de los del lemuriano, dejándolo con los brazos abiertos y de frente a sus compañeros. Afrodita se acercó con un pedazo de cinta, la cual colocó sobre los labios del guardián de la primera casa. Le observó con tristeza y se alejó, refugiándose en los brazos de Máscara Mortal. Saga suspiró.

- Lo siento...

Fueron las últimas palabras del santo de Géminis antes de que Aldebarán asestara un golpe en el estómago de Mu, el cual se tragó un grito de dolor. El santo de Tauro cerró sus ojos con fuerza comenzando a llorar, mientras soltaba un segundo golpe directo a la mandíbula del santo de Aries, el cual sintió como su boca se llenaba del sabor metálico de la sangre.

- Kanon... encárgate.

El hermano de Saga aceptó con la cabeza y se colocó frente a Mu, el cual le miró fijamente, con ojos tan vacíos como los que había visto en Shiryu minutos atrás.

Kanon lanzó un grito y enterró su rodilla en las costillas del herrero, quien ante el inicio de semejante castigo, no pudo más que refugiarse en el recuerdo de su amado.

Minutos atrás, Shiryu escuchó los pasos y la conversación de Shaka, y se sintió aterrorizado cuando supo que Mu se iría.

Les escuchó alejarse y todo volvió a ser silencio. Se sintió vacío y recordó aquellas imágenes que había visto, como había besado y tocado a Mu, pero la voz de Shaka le había sacado de aquella dulce ilusión, de la cual desconocía su procedencia.

Sabiendo de ante mano que no recibiría respuesta, Shiryu golpeó la puerta débilmente, de la misma forma que lo había hecho antes al responderle a Mu, pero su sonido se perdió sin recibir respuesta alguna. Repitió aquella acción en varias ocasiones, encontrándose a cada segundo mas desolado.

Shiryu comenzó a arañar la puerta como si de un animal atrapado se tratase, suplicando en silencio que se le permitiera ver a aquél que había ido a verle.

En ese instante, el sonido de un golpe llegó a sus oídos. Y sus ojos mostraron horror.

Corrió y se pegó contra la pared de la que surgían los sonidos, sabía que sus cuartos estaban a cuatro o cinco puertas de distancia, ¿Cómo era posible que hasta allá se escucharan los golpes?? Y más aún, ¿A quien golpeaban? ¡Y por que!

Muy dentro de él, y negándose a creerlo, Shiryu sabía que el que estaba recibiendo los golpes era Mu, por lo que se mantuvo al lado de aquella pared, escuchando cada golpe y sintiéndolo como propio.

Cuando los golpes cesaron, tras aproximadamente dos largas y desgarradoras horas, Shiryu escuchó llanto. Escuchó a los santos llorar por lo que acababan de hacer y la puerta se abrió, el joven se puso atento a cualquier cosa que pudieran decir de Mu.

- ...te lo digo, tengo miedo.

- Shura, sabes que él es muy fuerte, sobrevivirá.

- Lo se Camus, es solo que... me duele.

- El chico de Dokho ha sobrevivido cosas peores, y tú eres testigo de ello.

Shura suspiró largamente sin detener sus pasos.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que lo vayan a dejar?

- Conociéndolo, mínimo una semana, hierba mala nunca muere, y ese chico es caprichoso y persistente como su maestro.

- Por la diosa Athena... aún me niego a creer que vamos a abandonar al dragón a su suerte durante una semana en Cabo Sunion...

Y en ese instante, el mundo se derrumbó para Shiryu...

N/A: HOLAA!!

¿Que les pareció???? A me me encanta como está quedando ñ.

Pido disculpas si me tardé en actualizar la historia, pero me sucedió un enorme drama... mi disquette con la historia COMPLETA se arruinó, y estoy volviendo a reescribirla. Cosa que debo agradecer, ya que de no haberse arruinado, este capítulo jamás habría quedado como me quedó ;)

A quienes me escribieron...

**Luna-wood - **Mil gracias por tu mensaje, me alegra que te esté gustando mi historia, ¡Y agárrate, que todavía le falta mucho!!

**Lady palas - **A la próxima, ponte un cojincito, para que te puedas caer agusto de la impresión. ñ.ñ Me alegra que te guste mi historia, y espero haya sido de tu agrado este capítulo.

**Lady Gloria - **Que hubo mujer?? Cuanto sin recivir noticias tuyas. Pues ya ves, la historia se está torciendo mas y mas, espero les guste como va.

**Edeiel Snape-Black - **¿No me pudiste poner tu nombre un poquito mas fácil??? Ok, ok, mira, mi capítulo ha quedado mejor que nunca, tal y como te lo prometí. se arruinó el anterior, y ahora la historia está llegando a ideas que antes ni se me habían ocurrido.

A todos, muchos besos, y gracias por leer mi historia...

Por cierto, la canción es **"La locura",** de **Yahir**.

Lady Grayson


	7. Contigo

_**Cap. 07**_

* * *

_Antes de empezar... a __**Lady Palas**__Una disculpa. Después de publicar el capítulo 6, leí la respuesta que te había dado y me sonó a que me había burlado de ti... mi mas sincera disculpa, no era mi intensión... y ahora si¡La historia:D_

Un suspiro surgió de los labios de Seiya mientras miraba a través de la ventana de la pequeña casa de Marín, donde había pasado todo su entrenamiento por la armadura de Pegaso.

- ¿Que tanto esperas, Seiya?

El santo de Pegaso volteó y se encontró cara a cara con Marín, la cual se cruzó de brazos frente a él.

- Nada... es solo que, no han regresado.

- Ni regresarán en varios días.

Seiya emitió un sonido de frustraión Sabía perfectamente que los santos de oro no regresarían en varios días, todos se habían marchado al santuario, dejando antes a su buen amigo en aquella detestable prisión.

El santo de bronce se tapó el rostro intentando olvidar por un solo momento lo que había ocurrido en esos dos días...

Flash Back

A la mañana siguiente, los santos de bronce comenzaron a despertar al sonido de la voz de Dokho gritando y dando órdenes.

- Oigan¿Y Sh...? Bueno... ya saben...

- Por allá.

Todos voltearon a donde había señalado Hyoga, encontrando un bulto negro agazapado contra la pared.

- ¿Estará dormido?

- Voy a ver.

- ¡No, hermano, te vas a meter en problemas...

Ikki no hizo caso y se hincó junto a Shiryu, levantando levemente la capucha y observando al joven.

Tenía los ojos abiertos, la mirada totalmente perdida en algún punto vacío y parecía no estar respirando.

- Al demonio con los castigos... ¿Lagartija¿Estás aquí?

Ikki paseó su mano varias veces frente al rostro del santo del dragón, pero este no dio ninguna señal de vida.

- Hey, amigo, vamos... reacciona.

Hyoga se acercó y tronó varias veces los dedos frente a los ojos del draógn, hasta que finalmente, el joven parpadeó.

- ¿Qué le sucede?

- No lo se...

- Es como si hubiera entrado en shock durante la noche.

Ikki volvió a ponerle la capucha.

- Por ahora no podemos hacer nada.

Se alejaron del dragón y comenzaron a vestirse, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

- ¡Hey¿Qué no sabes tocar??

Milo rodó sus ojos fastidiado.

- No tenemos tiempo, dice el patriarca que bajen cuanto antes y que...

Los ojos del escorpión se posaron en la figura de negro.

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- No sabemos.

Milo giró sus ojos hacia el pasillo, intentando no ver más aquella escena y procurando que nadie viera que los santos de bronce estaban preocupándose por Shiryu, cuando en realidad debían ignorarlo.

- Bajen cuanto antes, y por favor... Vean lo que vean, manténganse quietos.

Con esas palabras, Milo dio la vuelta y cerró la habitación, dejando un ambiente pesado en la habitación.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado?

- No lo se, pero quedándonos aquí no lo averiguaremos.

- Hyoga tiene razón, vamos.

Seiya se acercó y se colocó frente a Shiryu, tronando repetidamente sus dedos frente al otro.

- Vamos a bajar, levántate...

Le dolía ser tan frío con él, pero sabía que cualquier error podía costarle caro. Shiryu levantó la cabeza y se puso lentamente de pié.

El grupo salió de la habitación, indagando de un lado al otro intentando saber a que se había referido Milo con lo de "Vean lo que vean..."

Bajaron al primer piso, ahí estaban los santos dorados discutiendo algunas cosas, Dokho con los brazos cruzados y la mirada vacía, y Saori sentada en un sillón con su rostro apoyado en una de sus manos, luciendo angustiada y pensativa.

Y fue entonces cuando lo vieron...

Intentando mantenerse de pié, el cabello despeinado, el rostro lleno de golpes. Uno de sus ojos estaba totalmente hinchado morado, mientras el otro tenía unas cuantas magulladuras, pero apenas y lo podía tener abierto. La boca tenía algunos cortes, bastante profundos, el cuello tenía marcas rojas, como si hubiese sido estrangulado. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos por algunos vendajes, algunos de los cuales estaban sangrando, y aunque les era imposible ver lo demás del cuerpo debido a la ropa, estaban muy seguros de que se encontraba mal, ya que estaba todo cubierto de manchas de sangre.

Los santos de bronce se quedaron verdaderamente espantados ante el aspecto de Mu. Algunos de los santos dorados al mirarles se prepararon para interceptarles en caso de que intentasen ayudar al lemuriano, pero los jóvenes estaban demasiado impresionados como para siquiera intentar moverse.

Fue en ese instante, cuando Shiryu levantó la mirada. Sus ojos vacíos obtuvieron luz de repente y comenzaron a temblar.

La noche anterior había escuchado seguir la golpiza, y tras escuchar su futuro en Cabo Sunion, había entrado en Pánico, lo último que recordaba era a si mismo agazapándose contra la pared y rogando por que dejaran a Mu en paz.

Y ahora que lo podía ver en su deplorable estado, sintió el horror correr por todo su ser, e inconscientemente sus piernas respondieron y echó a correr rumbo al santo de Aries, tomando desprevenidos a Seiya y sus compañeros, mas no a Dokho, el cual estaba totalmente preparado para ello, por lo que en un rápido movimiento tomó desprevenido a su alumno y le asestó un golpe en el estómago, el cual lo detuvo en el acto y lo doblegó de rodillas. Para después golpearle en la base de la nuca, tirándole al suelo, y finalizó pateándole las costillas.

- Piensa un poco mas con ese oxidado cerebro... estás bajo un manto, tal vez Mu hizo mal, pero tú hiciste peor, si lo tocas, lo vas a deshonrar horriblemente.

Dokho se alejó del joven Dragón, el cual se retorció unos segundos en el suelo. Shiryu se mordió los labios para no gritar de dolor. Si alguien sabía muy bien como golpear, ese era su maestro, y el intento dolor que estaba sintiendo en sus costillas, mas el metálico sabor de la sangre en su boca.

Shiryu sacó con cuidado uno de sus brazos de la manga de su ropa y se la llevó a las costillas, mas apenas al tocarla gimió imperceptiblemente de dolor... su costilla estaba rota.

- Vamos a partir rumbo a Grecia... tu vienes conmigo, así que levántate.

El joven intentó incorporarse, pero le fue casi imposible. No había dormido en toda la noche y ahora le habían golpeado, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de lamentarse cuando una mano se introdujo en la capucha y le tomó firmemente del cabello, poniéndole de pié.

- ¿ESQUE ESTÁS SORDO¡VÁMONOS!

Fin de Flash back

Seiya quitó su mano de sobre su rostro y miró a la lejanía.

La imagen de Shiryu siendo encerrado en Cabo Sunion por la mano de su propio maestro aún le atormentaba. Había alcanzado a ver los ojos desesperados de su amigo, recordaba el hecho de que el santo del dragón era claustrofóbico, y sobre todo, el dolor que había en el joven cuando sus ojos se habían encontrado con los de su protector y este no había echo mas que darle una bofetada por el atrevimiento de mirarle a los ojos.

_- Solo será una noche..._

_- Oh vamos, podemos regresar a mi casa y..._

_- Maski-Chan, ya te dije que no... no estoy de humor._

Seiya levantó de golpe la mirada al escuchar esa conversación. Miró por la ventana sacando casi la mitad de su cuerpo y observó a Máscara Mortal reteniendo entre sus brazos a Afrodita, el cual intentaba en vano soltarse.

- Oh vamos... llevamos tres días encerrados en el santuario discutiendo con el patriarca y ahora me vienes con esto...

M.M. Se acercó y mordió levemente el oído de Afrodita.

- Vamos... solo un poquito.

- ¡Ya te dije que no!

El santo de Picis se soltó y miró bastante enfadado a su pareja, colocando sus manos en jarras.

- El chico va a pasar otros cinco días metido en esa cueva apestosa, después vamos a ver el juicio frente a Athena¡Y tu quieres un acostón conmigo???

- No es para tanto.

- ¿No es para tanto???

Antes de que pudiera gritar más, M.M. tomó por la cintura a Afrodita y le atrajo cariñosamente, fundiendo sus labios callando de una vez al alterado santo dorado.

- Ya... lo siento¿De acuerdo?

- ...

- Pero cuando esto acabe, ten por seguro que no te voy a dejar salir de mi cama en una semana entera.

Tras un momento de silencio, Afrodita sonrió.

- Pues espero que me cumplas.

El guardián de la última casa depositó un beso en los labios de su pareja, para después caminar en dirección a la casa de Marín, siendo observado por el santo de cáncer hasta el momento en que cruzó la puerta.

- ¡Afrodita!

Seiya prácticamente se abalanzó sobre el santo de Picis, tomándole de los hombros.

- ¿Qué pasó¿Qué dijeron¿Cuándo lo sacan de ese lugar¡Dime por favor!!!

- ¡SEIYA, CÁLMATE!!

Afrodita se liberó del agarre de Seiya y se arregló el cabello.

- No molestes¿Quieres? Llevo tres días durmiendo prácticamente nada, aguantando las rabietas de Dokho, la histeria de Saori y su poca información de las leyes santas, y para colmo, todos los días había que atender a esos dos, así que cualquier cosa que vayas a sacar de mi¡Espérate!

El santo dorado avanzó bastante enfadado por la casa, Marín le observó desde la ventana.

- Cuando se llega a una casa, usualmente se dice "Buenas noches"

Afrodita se detuvo y volteó a ver a la anfitriona de la casa y suspiró.

- Buenas noches Marín.

- Buenas noches Afrodita.

En ese instante, tocaron a la puerta, Seiya abrió, encontrándose cara a cara con Saga y Kanon.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Pregunta tonta, lo mismo que Afrodita.

- Idiota.

Los gemelos pasaron de largo siguiendo a Afrodita, no sin antes decir al mismo tiempo "Buenas noches, Marín"

- Buenas noches, muchachos.

Los hermanos se metieron al cuarto donde se encontraban los otros chicos de bronce, dejando a Seiya confundido.

- Mientras llega el día del juicio, los santos dorados van a dormir en nuestras casas.

- ¿En serio?

- A mi me tocó darle albergue a ustedes, a Saga, Kanon y Afrodita.

- ¿Y por que Afrodita no se durmió en donde esté M.M.?

- Por que a él le tocó con Shaina, y créeme, las "actividades" de esos dos, suelen escucharse a veces hasta la casa de Leo.

Seiya rió levemente, y Marín acarició su rostro.

- Hace tres días que no te reías Seiya... vete a dormir, aún tenemos que esperar muchas cosas.

El moreno se mantuvo en silencio un momento y luego volteó a ver a su instructora, aceptando con la cabeza.

- Buenas noches, Marín.

El santo de Pegaso se acercó y tomó la máscara de su instructora retirándola apenas un par de centímetros, lo suficiente para dejar ver solo un poco de sus labios y mejillas. Seiya le besó como se le besa a una hermana, y después dejó la máscara en su lugar.

- Sueña bonito Marín.

Tras decirlo se dirigió a la habitación, encontrando a los inquilinos de esta peleando por las mantas y las pocas almohadas, haciéndole reír.

- Oh vamos muchachos, no tenemos que... ¿Esa es mi almohada?

Ikki miró la almohada entre sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza.

- No, no es.

- ¡Que haces con mi almohada!

Seiya se lanzó a recuperar su almohada, mientras Ikki la cambiaba de un brazo al otro, poniéndola siempre fuera del alcance del chico, el cual estaba mas que desesperado.

La pelea duró solamente hasta que Marín gritó "A CALLAR TODO MUNDO!!" y el que en ese instante había tenido manta, o almohada, había sido afortunado, ya que se quedó con cualquier cosa que tuviese.

Kanon y Saga estaban dormidos a un lado de la ventana, Kanon utilizando a su hermano como almohada. Ikki se había quedado sin almohada, pero si tenía una manta, en tanto que Shun tenía manta y la almohada de Seiya, (cortesía de Ikki), Afrodita... bueno, de algún lado había sacado una sábana con rosas bordadas y una almohada de seda, cosas que había defendido hasta con los dientes ñ.ñ. Hyoga salió ganando una manta, y Seiya se quedó sin nada.

Sin embargo, y aunque los demás santos ya estaban dormidos, para Seiya era casi imposible conciliar el sueño. Había girado varias veces su posición y había contado suficientes ovejitas como para dormir varios meses, pero el sueño simplemente no llegaba.

Por su mente desfilaba una y otra vez la imagen de Shiryu ahogándose en Cabo Sunion. Su desesperación por no poder ayudarle de ninguna forma estaba consumiéndolo. Había repasado decenas de opciones, pero ninguna garantizaba que le iba a ayudar sin causarle daño luego.

Finalmente, recordó algo que había ayudado a Shiryu en el pasado, e incluso le había salvado de la muerte.

Se levantó del suelo y se hincó, cruzado de brazos.

- Hum... yo... hace mucho que no te hablo, y... ¿Qué estoy diciendo?

Seiya cerró sus ojos y comenzó a pensar en alguna forma de hacer lo que tenía planeado. En ese instante, sintió unas manos que le tomaban de los brazos y, como si de un niño chiquito se tratase, sus dedos tocaron su frente, su pecho, su hombro izquierdo y hombro derecho, para finalmente unirse ambas manos.

- Es así como se hace, tarado.

Hyoga sonrió levemente y se hincó a un lado de Seiya, repitiendo el movimiento de sus manos.

- Dios mío... protégelo...

A cada palabra pronunciada por el cisne, Seiya presionaba sus manos sobre su pecho esperando que aquella oración protegiera a Shiryu.

Momento mas tarde, escuchó a alguien a su lado, abrió un ojo y se trataba de Shun, el cual le sonrió levemente y se concentró después en la oración del Cisne.

En ese instante, en Cabo Sunion, Shiryu se encontraba totalmente pegado al techo de la cueva, jalando aire con desesperación. Su piel estaba pálida debido a lo helado del agua y su estómago gruñía constantemente debido al hambre.

El joven sintió la desesperación creciendo dentro de él, sus pies no tocaban el fondo de la cueva y sentía todo su cuerpo cansado. Le dolía el cuello y la espalda, además de un intenso dolor en su costilla, la cual le daba punzadas cada vez que se movía.

_- Por favor Señor... tu conoces su alma, es blanca y pura..._

_- Hyoga tiene razón... no se por que está en tantos problemas, pero no se lo merece..._

_- El alma de Shiryu me recuerda a la nieve... tan bella, tan rara..._

El santo del dragón desvió sus ojos a un lado y al otro intentando encontrar de donde provenían aquellas voces.

De repente, el agua comenzó a descender, causándole mucha sorpresa al dragón, el cual apoyó tranquilamente sus pies, y el agua le llagaba solamente a los tobillos.

Su cuerpo se cubrió de una luz blanca, azul y rosada, y para cuando esta desapareció, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del joven santo de bronce.

Cada una de sus heridas estaba curada, su costilla restablecida y alunas heridas que se había echo contra las rocas e infectado con el agua de mar estaban curadas.

_- Chicos... gracias..._

Las palabras de Shiryu, fueron escuchadas por los santos de bronce que rezaban por su bienestar, creando una sonrisa en sus preocupadas facciones.

- Vamos chicos... debemos dormir.

Hyoga fue el primero en ponerse de pié y volver a tomar su manta, mientras Shun volteaba a ver a Seiya, el cual comenzó a quejarse de que él no iba a poder dormir por que estaba muy incómodo.

- ¿Seiya?

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Aprobaste tu curso de almohada?

El Pegaso levantó la ceja ciertamente confundido, haciendo reír inocentemente a Shun.

- Ten, tú agarra mi almohada, yo me acuesto en tu estómago y me quedo con la manta.

Tras razonarlo un segundo, Seiya sonrió y tomó entre sus brazos su almohada, sonriendo feliz de tenerla, para después acostarse, permitiéndole a Shun utilizarlo de cojín.

- ¡Oye, tu cabeza pesa!

- Esque soy muy inteligente.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

- Que mis ideas pesan...

- ...¡No seas payaso!

Tras decirlo, le soltó un ligero sape a Shun en la cabeza, recibiendo casi inmediatamente una manta en la cara.

- ¡Hey, eso es...

Seiya volteó y miró al Fénix, el cual le miró de manera burlona, acomodándose después sobre su brazo para continuar durmiendo, el Pegaso comenzó a gruñir.

- Vaya que está amargado tu hermano.

Shun rió y se acomodó un poco mas en su almohada improvisada.

En ese instante, Afrodita, quien ya e encontraba dormido desde hacía mucho, emitió un ligero gruñido y apartó la sábana de encima de él, revelando que se había dormido en ropa interior.

Shun rió divertido ante la ropa tan linda del santo dorado. Una tanga blanca con una enorme rosa al frente sin embargo, algo llamó fuertemente su atención.

- Oye Seiya... ¿Seiya?... oye, despierta.

El joven sacudió un par de veces a su amigo, pero este ya se encontraba roncando.

- Seiya, despierta.

Shun levantó unos cuantos centímetros su cabeza y después la dejó caer sobre el estómago de su amigo, el cual perdió todo el aire y despertó.

- ¡Pero que te ocurre!

- Perdón, es solo que... te quería preguntar algo.

- ¿Preguntarme¡Ay Shun, y para eso me despiertas???

El santo de Andrómeda sonrió. Seiya había estado intentando dormir sin éxito, pero ahora que sabía que Shiryu se encontraba más o menos bien, había caído dormido como piedra.

- Esque tenía una duda, mira...

Shun señaló con su dedo a Afrodita, el cual dormía de lado, mostrando todo su frente a los dos santos de bronce.

- ¿Qué miro¿La tanga de Afrodita? Si, bastante exótica, y ahora si me permites...

- ¡No es eso! En su pecho, mira...

Seiya rodó sus ojos con cierto fastidio y volteó a ver a donde apuntaba Shun, y esta vez, lo que vio si llamó su atención.

- Está raro... ¿Desde cuanto Afrodita se hace tatuajes?

En el pecho del santo de Picis, se encontraba dibujada la forma perfecta y llena de colores de un cangrejo, el cual tenía escrito debajo con letra manuscrita la pequeña leyenda "Cáncer´s"

* * *

N/A¡Hola ñ.ñ!

Siento mucho si me tardé, en serio sorry, sorry, sorry.

Les pido disculpas gigantes si me quedó medio aburrido el capi, pero esque la musa se me escapó de donde la tenía amarrada, y pues me quedó así... auqnue a mi me gusta ñ.

**sape** - Si existiera alguien que no lo sabe, SAPE es un golpe en la cabeza con la palma abierta, pero muy leve, y es para decirle a alguien que está bien meso, o que deje de hacer tonterías.

A quien no sepa lo que quiere decir **"Cancer´s", **se puede traducir como **"De Cáncer"**

Ok, y a quienes me escribieron...

**Luna-wood -** Mujer, me encanta recibir tus mensajes ñ. En respuesta, si, Shiryu va a sufrir mucho, desafortunadamente. En cuanto a lo de la violación, la respuesta a todo eso viene en el siguiente capítulo, y la forma en que Shiryu fué marcado aparece dentro de 3 capítulos mas ;). Espero te guste como va avanzando la historia, y muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

**Ede -** jeje¿Ves como Ede es mas fácil que todo tu nombre completo:) Ok, si qieres saber como es posible que pudieron encontrarse y tocarse y toda la cosa, creo que es obvio... se quieren demasiado y nada es imposible para encontrarse.

**Lady palas -** jeje, gracias por la felicitación. Este capi me salió medio aburridón, pero lo importante es lo del final ;)

**Forfirith-Greenleaf -** Orale, si que batallo con tu nombre ñ. Jeje, creo que todavía no queda claro lo que es una marca de propiedad, pero supongo que depués de este capi, te comenzarás a dar cuenta de lo que las marcas significan.

A todo mundo, muchas, muchas gracias por leer, y pásensela chido.

Lady Grayson


	8. Las marcas de Propiedad, la ley escrita

_**Cap. 08**_

* * *

Era una mañana bastante fresca, hacía no mucho que había amanecido y los santos de Atenía comenzaban ya sus actividades.

En casa de Aioria, los santos dorados ya se encontraban despiertos. Según les habían acomodado, en esa casa se encontraban como huéspedes Camus, Milo y Shura, este último ciertamente incómodo por su presencia en el hogar de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Camus?

El santo de acuario levantó la mirada al escuchar a Milo llamarle.

- ¿Si?

- He estado pensando...

- ¿Deseas una felicitación por eso?

- ¡Que quisiste decir con eso!

Milo tomó por la cabeza a Camus y comenzó a revolverle el cabello, siendo mirados atentamente por Aioria, el cual comenzó a reír ante semejante espectáculo.

- Es muy extraño ver a esos dos jugar.

- Tienes razón... por cierto, buenos días Shura.

- Buenos días...

Shura sonrió mientras veía como Camus se lanzaba contra el escorpión, jalándole por la camisa y revelando por un solo momento la diminuta parte de un tatuaje.

- Y pensar que por eso es que estamos aquí..

- ¿De que hablas?

Aioria se mostró confundido, y el santo de Capricornio señaló con una mano entre su hombro y su cuello, el santo de Leo volteó a ver a Milo, el cual, en un intento de escape había abandonado su camisa en manos de Camus y había huido, dejando al descubierto la misma imagen que aparecía detrás de Camus durante su "Ejecución de Aurora" grabada en su piel, junto con la leyenda "Acuarios"

Aioria sonrió.

- No comprendo como algo que les provoca tanta felicidad a ellos, puede dañar tanto a Mu.

- Y no solo a Mu.

Shura se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en una pared.

- ¿Crees que ya hayan despertado los demás?

- Eso espero.

En ese instante, frente a ellos apareció un bólido de cabellos azules, rodando por el suelo.

- ¡Discúlpate!

- ¡NO!

- ¿Me vas a hacer enojar, hielito!

- ...¡A QUIEN LE LLAMASTE HIELITO????

Shura y Aioria rodaron sus ojos con fastidio, mientras se acercaban a tomar a cada uno de los contendientes en brazos.

- No entiendo como pueden ser tan necios.

- Y aún así, se quieren, menudo par.

Mientras tanto, en hogar de Shaina, los santos tenían mucho cuidado de no desquiciarle, ya que el santo femenino de la Cobra alegaba que desde la muerte de Casios no tenía quien le ayudara, y mientras estuviesen en su hogar, ellos serían los encargados.

- ¿Cómo demonios la soporta Seiya?

- Y yo que voy a saber.

- De tanto perseguirlo y tanto golpe, creo que le atrofió el cerebro al pobre chico.

Ambos rieron y Aldebarán terminó de tender su cama mientras M.M. se sacaba la camisa y la dejaba botada sobre una silla. El santo de Tauro sonrió.

- Pero quien lo hubiera dicho.

- ¿Qué...?

La cara del santo de cáncer se puso blanca, y de inmediato se dio la vuelta cubriéndose la parte baja de la espalda.

- ¿Qué demonios miras¿Eh?

- No deberías avergonzarte, Cáncer.

- ¡Tú cállate Ricitos de Oro!

Máscara Mortal salió de la pequeña habitación echando pestes contra sus compañeros, intentando desarrugar una camisa azul de botones que llevaba en las manos.

- Hey, bonita marca.

- ¿Tu también??? Grr, los espero afuera.

Shaina sonrió y le miró retirarse, y antes de que se pusiera la camisa, la joven mujer alcanzó a ver una última vez la imagen de dos peces encontrados y la leyenda "Pici´s" al final de su espalda, aproximadamente sobre el cóccix.

El santo femenino de la cobra miró hacia abajo y colocó una mano sobre su vientre, sonriendo.

- Algún día... la marca irá aquí...

Y tras sonreír satisfecha de sus propias palabras, se encaminó a la habitación de los muchachos.

- ¿Puedo saber que tanto les falta para estar listos?

- Ya acabamos.

- Buenos días, señorita Shaina.

- Buenos días Shaka, y bueno¿Qué vamos a desayunar?

- Vamos a ir al pueblo, y a informarles de todo lo que ha ocurrido.

Shaina se encogió de hombros.

- Hablaré con Marín y los llevaremos a nuestro lugar predilecto... ah, y lleven dinero, que yo no pienso pagar nada y el lugar es algo caro.

Aldebarán frunció el ceño mientras se llevaba la mano a la bolsa del pantalón verificando más o menos cuanto dinero traía, en tanto que Shaka no le dio mucha importancia al asunto.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Marín, los santos dorados ya se encontraban afuera conversando, mientras que los chicos de bronce apenas habían terminado de arreglarse.

- Seiya, Shun, Hyoga. ¿Puedo hablar con ustedes un momento?

- Claro.

Ikki observó a sus compañeros de bronce retirarse con Marín, pero no le dio importancia, mejor salió de la casa y observó a los santos dorados conversar.

- Dinos Marín¿Qué ocurre?

La pelirroja no dijo una sola palabra, de improviso volteó a ver a Seiya y le atestó una bofetada con el dorso de su mano, tumbándolo al suelo.

- ¡Marín!

- Seiya¿Estás bien?

- Pero¡Por que le pegaste!

Seiya volteó a ver a su instructora desde el suelo, y sus ojos prácticamente traspasaron la máscara de plata, viendo fijamente las lágrimas de su instructora.

- Es por lo de anoche¿Verdad?

Marín no respondió pero volteó a ver a Shun, el cual se colocó de manera erguida, la mujer ladeó la cabeza notándose sorprendida.

- Él ha dado mucho por nosotros... y anoche pudimos escuchar su voz, y sabemos que gracias a esa pequeña ayuda, está bien...

- Shun tiene razón, podemos recibir el castigo de haberle ayudado.

Hyoga igualmente se colocó al lado de Shun, lo mismo que Seiya.

- Me alegra ver que le aman, tanto como él a ustedes... como caballero femenino de plata, estoy autorizada a castigarles... agradezcan que son de bronce... si fueran de un nivel mayor, su castigo le correspondería a algún caballero dorado, o al patriarca.

Tras decirlo, Marín dio media vuelta y salió de la casa, dejando perplejos a los chicos.

Pasó un minuto de silencio, cuando Seiya reaccionó y salió corriendo tras su instructora.

- ¡Hey, y por que solo me pegaste a mi!!

- Por que tú fuiste quien empezó.

Seiya sonrió levemente ante la respuesta de su maestra, siendo alcanzado momentos después por Hyoga y Shun.

- ¡Hey, ustedes!

- ¿Esque piensan quedarse todo el día ahí metidos o que??

- Vamos Shun, bajaremos al pueblo a desayunar.

Para ese instante, ya se encontraban reunidos todos los santos dorados, además de que Shaina hablaba discretamente con Marín, y ambas mujeres soltaron una risilla.

- ¡Hey, Shaina, buenos días¿Y mi beso?

El santo femenino de la cobra rió levemente y se acercó a Seiya, el cual le rodeó con sus brazos y retiró la máscara, besando los labios de su novia.

- ¿Sabes cuanto tuve que esperar para que me besaras?

- Hey¿Sabes cuantas veces quisiste matarme?

Todos sonrieron viendo la escena, mientras Aioria se acercaba a Marín y le rodeaba con un brazo.

- ¿Lista?

- Lista, pero yo me voy con Shaina.

La pelirroja se soltó y se fue al frente, encontrándose con la peliverde, y ambas comenzaron a caminar rumbo al pueblo, hablando de a donde llevarían a los muchachos y lo mucho que los harían gastar en ellas.

La comitiva formada por los santos era algo digno de verse, y todos los guardias y santos que les veían pasar les hacían una leve reverencia.

El grupo venía platicando en diferentes bandos, pero atrás de todo, iba Shura, el cual se mostraba bastante pensativo.

- ¿Shura?

El santo de capricornio volteó y miró a Aioria, el cual se notaba algo preocupado.

- Creí que venías platicando con Seiya.

- Venía... esque no cesa de preguntar que va a suceder, ya sabes...

- Y te fastidió¿Cierto?

- Algo por el estilo.

Shura sonrió levemente mirando a Aioria. La amistad de ambos crecía día con día, y posiblemente, un día llegasen a ser tan amigos como habían sido en alguna ocasión él y Aioros... El santo de capricornio suspiró.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Pensaba en Aioros...

- Ah... eso.

- Es extraño que no haya deseado regresar a la vida junto con todos nosotros.

- Ya lo conoces, probablemente conoció a una bella chica en el mas allá.

Ambos rieron ante el comentario, para después quedarse en silencio.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta, Shura?

- Claro.

Aioria pensó unos segundos en como preguntarle algo a su amigo.

- La otra noche... tú sabes, cuando nos emborrachamos.

- ¿Cuando nos enteremos de que a Mu le gustaba... él? Si, claro que la recuerdo.

- Esque... Máscara Mortal dijo que a ti también te gustaba.

- Si, es cierto.

Shura se detuvo y volteó a ver fijamente a Aioria.

- Pero Máscara Mortal se equivocó en algo... él no me gusta.

El santo dorado reanudó la marcha.

- Estoy enamorado de él...

Aioria abrió la boca sorprendido a más no poder, y cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que lo estaban dejando atrás, echó a correr detrás de sus amigos, intentando imaginarse en que iban a terminar con todo aquello.

Poco tiempo después, los santos se encontraban en un restaurante, que aunque pequeño, servían muy buena comida, y fueron recibidos con mucho gusto.

El desayuno pasaba relativamente normal, a excepción de que en lugar de la algarabía diaria, ahora comían en silencio, escuchándose los unos a los otros.

En mas de una ocasión, Ikki perdido la paciencia e iba a reclamar por saber que demonios sucedía, pero en cada una de esas ocasiones, Shaka había colocado su mano sobre la del Fénix, sonriéndole a medias y calmándolo.

Seiya se mantenía en silencio por orden de Marín, la cual lucía bastante extraña con su máscara partida en dos, lo mismo que Shaina. Ambas amazonas habían cubierto sus rostros con sus cabellos mientras Shura deslizaba sus dedos sobre sus máscaras, dándoles espacio para que desayunaran sin necesidad de descubrir sus caras.

Shun miraba a un lado y al otro en busca de una posible pista o explicación, mientras Hyoga se había dado por vencido y participaba de vez en cuando en la conversación de Camus y Milo. Sin embargo, no podía retirar su mirada de su mas reciente descubrimiento.

El santo de acuario se llevaba de vez en cuando una mano al cabello y quitaba un mechón que se encontraba sobre su oído, revelando un pequeño tatuaje de un escorpión, con la leyenda "Scorpions"

- ¡De acuerdo, ya basta!

Seiya se puso de pié golpeando la mesa, alarmando a varios de los presentes, mientras algunos dorados le miraban de manera reprobatoria.

- Seiya, hazme un favor y siéntate.

- No¡No me voy a sentar! Ya basta.

- Seiya, esta no es la forma de hacer las cosas...

- Pero Shun...

- Todos estamos inquietos, pero no nos dirán nada, hasta que sea el momento.

- ¿Momento¡Nos van a decir cuando él esté muerto!

- Seiya, basta.

La voz de Marín congeló por completo al santo de Pegaso, el cual obedeció sin chistar.

A partir de ese instante, hubo un completo silencio. Saga terminó de comer, se limpió la boca y observó fijamente a los presentes en la mesa.

- Terminen, debemos partir y hablar.

Los santos dorados aceptaron con la cabeza y continuaron con su desayuno.

Los chicos de bronce se mantenían algo alejados de lo que ocurría. El líder de los santos, era obviamente Dokho, después de él, estaba a cargo Mu, y tras él, el poder pasaba a Saga.

No pasó mucho cuando el grupo se dirigió de regreso al santuario, pero en vez de dirigirse a sus casas, o algo por el estilo, Saga les llevó al coliseo, el cual en esos instantes se encontraba vacío. Las chicas decidieron que todo eso no era su asunto y se retiraron, dejando a los hombres solos.

- Háganme un favor, y siéntense, santos de bronce.

Los chicos obedecieron con una mirada de desconfianza, tanta ceremonia no les agradaba.

Shaka se sentó a un lado de Shun, con Ikki de pié tras él, de brazos cruzados. Saga se mantuvo de pié, Kanon se sentó cerca de Seiya, permaneciendo al final de pié Máscara Mortal, Milo y Camus, con sus demás compañeros esparcidos en la grada de atrás a donde estaban sentados los chicos de bronce.

- Creo que ya es justo que sepan lo que está sucediendo.

- Vaya, hasta que se van a dignar a gastar su precioso tiempo a decirnos.

Algunos de los dorados rodaron los ojos fastidiados con las palabras del Pegaso.

- Lo que está sucediendo, es debido a la violación de una ley... una de las mas importantes.

- Esa ley fue impuesta por la misma Athena, en tiempos mitológicos, y escrita de su puño y letra, por lo que es imposible eliminarla.

- Y es por esa ley que los últimos tres días los hemos pasado en la cámara del patriarca, alistando los detalles para resolver todo esto.

- ¿Y como se va a resolver?

- Con un juicio, ya verán cuando llegue el momento, ahora, escuchen.

Saga se cruzó de brazos y continuó hablando.

- La Atena de tiempos mitológicos, era muy distinta a como es actualmente.

- No solo físicamente. La señorita Saori puede ser buena, cálida y consecuente.

- No importa que a veces se comporte como niñita malcriada.

Una pequeña risita se escuchó por parte de Máscara Mortal, pero Afrodita le calló con un pisotón, continuando después con la explicación.

- Antes, Athena tenía la firme creencia de que el amor, las parejas y los sentimientos entre los seres humanos eran inútiles para sus santos, algo así como una distracción.

- Así que el amor estaba prohibido, y aquellos que lo ejercían eran sacrificados.

- Además, de que nuestra obligación era dedicar nuestra vida a Atenía solamente.

- Primero ella, después ella... y al final ella.

- Pero con el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que necesitábamos de algo mas... y creó una ley...

Los santos dorados tomaron aire, y cerrando sus ojos pronunciaron a coro las mismas palabras que Athena había dicho y escrito mucho tiempo atrás.

- "Un santo debe de dedicar su tiempo, vida, alma, y hasta el último aliento a su diosa, sin embargo, cuando el amor se hace presente, han de dejarle pasar. Acudan a mi, y yo bendeciré su unión, y en símbolo de su amor, que aparezca la gloriosa imagen de las constelaciones regentes"

- "Escojan con sabiduría" (Saga)

- "Que el corazón mande sobre el deseo" (M.M.)

- "Por que la oportunidad se les entregará una sola vez" (Milo y Camus)

- "Y a aquél que falle, y entregue su alma al ser equivocado..." (Aldebarán)

- "Será hundido en el sufrimiento, y marcado por siempre con la deshonra" (Afrodita)

- "Y el dolor..." (Kanon)

- "A menos de que alguien, de infinita bondad y amor se digne a salvarle" (Shura)

"Es mi palabra, que aquél que no reciba mi bendición, sufrirá eternamente" (Shaka)

Los santos abrieron lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con los jóvenes de bronce verdaderamente desconcertados.

- Athena, siempre amó a los seres humanos.

- Pero cuando se trataba de ella misma, era una egoísta.

- No soportaba la soledad, y era por ello que decidió prohibir el amor.

- Sin embargo, aún siendo una diosa, no pudo evitarlo, y en lugar de que sus santos le dieran más atención, ellos sufrían y se alejaban, pensando en aquellos a los que amaban y jamás tendrían.

Se produjo un leve silencio, y Shaka continuó hablando.

- Al proclamar aquella ley, creyó que los santos se acobardarían por temor a ser lastimados, pero al contrario, el dolor no fue obstáculo, y muchos santos se unieron como pareja... y la gran mayoría descubrió gracias a aquellas marcas que eran almas gemelas.

- ¿Y si no eran almas gemelas?

- ¿O si no tenían la bendición de Athena?

Las preguntas de Seiya y Shun flotaron en el aire unos segundos, Saga se aclaró la garganta para contestar.

- Cuando no se tenía el permiso, o se fallaba al escoger una pareja, aparecía una constelación de estrellas grabada en la piel, o un símbolo negro... y eran motivos de deshonra, ya que Athena nos había dado el regalo del amor, y los que tenían ese tipo de cosas, eran tomados como traidores, algunos que si amaban a la pareja, pero la pareja no a ellos eran infectados con la "Maldición de Athena", la cual les hacía portarse demasiado violentos con sus compañeros, evitándoles así conquistarlos.

En algún lado de la mente de los santos de bronce, la "Maldición de Athena" hizo sonar una campana, poniéndoles en claro la razón de que Mu se portara tan agresivo con Shiryu.

- ¿Y que les hacían a los que tenían esas marcas negras?

Todos voltearon a ver a Ikki, el cual comenzaba a mostrar su interés en el tema.

- Athena decía que al no tener su permiso, era lo mismo a estar jugando de un lado al otro, y eran entregados como esclavos a los enemigos, o juguetes de placer entre los mismos santos del Santuario.

Una mueca de horror de dibujó en los rostros de Seiya, Hyoga y Shun, Ikki simplemente frunció el ceño.

- Entonces, las marcas fueron creadas por Athena con el plan de evitar que sus santos se separaran de ella.

- Pero le salió el tiro por la culata.

- Y en venganza a que no pidieran su bendición, o no encontraran el amor, ella les castigaba por dejarles.

- Exactamente.

Los santos de bronce se mostraron bastante molestos, ya que esas acciones de parte de las diosas eran completamente arrogantes y reprobatorias.

- Pero, las marcas no son del todo malas... al menos para nosotros.

- Afrodita tiene razón... los que tenemos marcas perfectas, tenemos seguro que nunca nos van a separar de nuestra pareja.

- En la era mitológica, muchas esclavas eran la sensación para algunos santos, los cuales les tomaron como sus parejas.

- Se dice que en algunos ataques al santuario, ellas eran robadas y violadas, pero no representaba ningún problema.

- Si alguien desea tomar por la fuerza a alguien marcado, y este no se puede defender, de inmediato pierde sus seis sentidos, y el séptimo llena su mente de los momentos mas hermosos que haya vivido con su pareja, y cuando el cuerpo se recupera del abuso, la persona despierta.

- Y supongo que no tiene recuerdos de una experiencia tan horrible.

- Así es...

Camus sonrió lánguidamente.

- También te garantizan la fidelidad de la pareja.

Milo gruñó ligeramente ante el comentario.

- ¿Por qué?

- Si la persona marcada intenta por su propia cuenta ser infiel, cada beso que reciba quemará los labios de la otra persona, y cada caricia que de será como agujas de dolor... nadie resiste eso¿verdad Milo?

El santo de escorpión desvió la mirada.

- Ahora lo recuerdo... como pude ser tan imbécil...

- ¿Dijiste algo, Shura?

- ¿Y-yo? No, nada...

Las mejillas del guardián de la casa de capricornio se tornaron rojizas, mientras disimuladamente tocaba sus labios, Aioria le hubiera interrogado de no ser por la voz de Shun.

- Yo tengo una pregunta.

Las miradas se clavaron en el más pequeño del grupo, Shun se rascó varias veces la nuca.

- ¿Cómo queda una persona marcada?

Unos segundos mas tarde, las miradas curiosas de los santos de bronce se clavaron en Saga y Cía, los cuales, contrario a lo que todos esperaban, comenzó a tomar un color rojizo en sus mejillas, lo mismo que los demás.

Afrodita comenzó a abanicarse con la mano.

- Uff, hace calor aquí¿No?

- Pero si está bastante fresco el día.

Dijo Shun de manera inocente, y de no haber sido por la presencia de Ikki, el santo de Picis con mucho gusto le hubiera dado un sape en la cabeza al jovencito.

- Oigan muchachos, no nos han respondido¿Cómo queda marcada una persona?

Algunos santos comenzaron a balbucear, Saga abrió la boca para hablar pero se callaba de inmediato, inclusive Máscara Mortal estaba intentando en vano dar explicaciones.

- Esque... bueno...

- La única forma de quedar marcado es... es...

- ¿Es...?

- Siendo el... el uke, de una relación sexual.

Los ojos de Seiya se agrandaron, Hyoga abrió la boca casi hasta el suelo, Ikki volteó a ver a Shaka como buscando su corroboración a lo que Kanon acababa de decir y Shun...

- Hermano... ¿Qué es un Uke?

Esta vez, el turno de sonrojarse fue de Ikki, y los dorados le observaron de manera divertida.

- E-e-es... bueno, es...

- Es el, um... factor "Y" de la relación, niño.

El descaro de Máscara Mortal para decir las cosas, casi le cuesta toda una golpiza por parte del Fénix, el cual estaba a punto de brincarle encima. Pero Shun siguió con una carita de interrogación.

- ¿Y por que el factor Y?... um...

El santo de Andrómeda comenzó a pensar en voz alta.

- Factor Y... relación sexual...

Los ojos del peliverde se abrieron de pronto como platos mientras su rostro se ponía más rojo que un tomate.

- Pe-pe-pero si él está marcado, eso quiere decir que...

- Exacto, quiere decir que ellos ya han tenido relaciones.

Por un momento, Camus desvió su atención hacia Shura, el cual perdió su mirada en el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse y cerró sus puños ciertamente molesto.

El santo de Acuario no pudo evitar sentirse confundido. Tras la batalla contra Hades, él, Saga, Shura, M.M. y Afrodita se habían unido un poco mas, por lo que ver a su compañero en ese estado le parecía extraño.

- Pero... no comprendo, esque...

Las preguntas iban a comenzar de nuevo cuando se escuchó un trueno a la distancia.

- ¿Va a llover?

- Es bastante temprano y el cielo está muy oscuro.

- Es extraño¿No lo creen?

En ese instante, Marín apareció por la entrada del coliseo, buscándoles con la mirada.

- ¡Chicos!

El santo femenino del Águila se acercó al grupo, Seiya se puso de pié para recibirle.

- Hay problemas.

- ¿Qué clase de problemas?

Marín intentó recuperar el aire, cuando llegó Shaina, la cual le había venido siguiendo muy de cerca.

- Se formó de repente, y apenas y estamos preparados.

- ¿De que hablan?

- Una tormenta...

Los santos hicieron un leve sonido de sorpresa.

- Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer o nuestras casas se van a inundar.

Los santos que se alojaban con Shaina aceptaron con la cabeza, mientras los otros comenzaban a ponerse de acuerdo entre ellos sobre las medidas a tomar, sin embargo, Seiya y Shura voltearon a ver a la lejanía, rumbo a cabo Sunion.

-Con la tormenta, el nivel del mar subiría durante varios días, dejando a Shiryu en una condición demasiado delicada.

Seiya bajó la mirada y comenzó a caminar con sus otros compañeros, Shaina y Marín se acercaron.

- ¿Crees que debamos decirles?

- ¿Decirles que ellos causaron esta tormenta? No, déjalo así.

- Marín, cuando alguien ayuda a un prisionero en Cabo Sunion por las marcas de propiedad, su ayuda se les regresa como daño multiplicado.

- Lo se... pero si se enteran de que por ayudar un poco, han puesto la vida del dragón en un hilo, no se lo van a perdonar.

Ambas amazonas aceptaron con la cabeza ante su decisión y se fueron detrás de los muchachos, intentando prepararse lo mejor posible ante la tormenta que se acercaba, y que había comenzado con una ligera lluvia.

Habían pasado ya las horas y la lluvia había arreciado fuertemente, era de noche y los truenos resonaban a cada momento en la lejanía.

En la casa de Aioria, Shura se encontraba sentado en el techo, sin interesarle mucho el que se estuviera mojando.

- ¿Shura?

El santo desvió la mirada y se encontró con Camus y Saga.

- ¿Puedo saber que hacen aquí?

Saga se encogió de hombros y sacó de entre su ropa un cigarro, el cual encendió y se lo entregó al santo de Capricornio.

- No sabía que fumaras, Saga.

- No lo hago, se los quité a Afrodita.

Shura frunció el ceño mientras se llevaba el cigarro a la boca, dejando salir después una pequeña cantidad de humo, la cual se disolvió rápidamente en la lluvia.

El santo cubrió con su mano el pequeño objeto procurando que no se mojara mas ni se apagara.

- ¿Se lo quitaste a Afrodita? Eso es todavía mayor, no sabía que él fumara.

- Tampoco él fuma.

Respondió Camus acomodándose el cabello húmedo.

- Afrodita se los quitó a M.M., ya sabes, por que le da mal aliento y todas esas cosas.

- Y en el camino acá nos encontramos con el chico y le dijimos que nosotros les dábamos uso.

Shura sonrió y dejó escapar una ligera risilla llevándose una vez más el cigarro a los labios.

Tras un tenso silencio, el santo de capricornio dejó escapar un aro de humo, el cual igualmente se perdió.

- Hacía años que no hacía esto.

- Solamente cuando estás demasiado preocupado.

Se hizo un largo y tenso silencio, el cual duró lo mismo que el cigarro en manos de Shura.

Saga y Camus esperaron pacientemente a que su amigo desease hablar, pues sabían que por alguna razón, tenía un enorme peso dentro de él.

- Yo... me enamoré de él... casi de inmediato cuando lo conocí.

La voz de Shura guardaba cierto dolor, y sus compañeros lo percibieron.

- Cuando vi esa cosa, grabada en su cuello... me dolió, por que supe que el primer hombre en su vida, había sido Mu.

- ¿Y el que ya no puedas ser el primero es importante?

- No... no lo es... pero, le he tenido tan cerca cada vez que bailábamos, me encantaba aspirar el aroma de su cabello, a veces imaginaba que mis manos le acariciaban y él susurraba mi nombre... son demasiadas cosas que creí, y que se están yendo a la basura.

- No creo... vas a luchar por él en el juicio¿O no?

- ...si, lo voy a hacer... cuando todo esto termine... voy a haber echo todo lo posible por que él sea mío.

Saga y Camus sonrieron y colocaron sus manos sobre los hombros de Shura.

- Si está a tu lado, vas a ser feliz... y vamos a apoyarte.

El santo de capricornio sonrió.

- Gracias...

En uno de los cuartos oscuros de la cámara del patriarca, se encontraba Mu de Aries, con ambas manos encadenadas a un par de columnas a sus lados, hincado en el suelo con el cabello tapando su rostro.

Su rostro mostraba severas ojeras y estaba un tanto delgado debido a lo poco que había comido.

A sus oídos llegó el estruendo producido por un trueno y la habitación se iluminó ligeramente por un par de segundos, acompañado del incesable golpeteo de la lluvia.

Su mente era un hervidero de dudas.

¿Por qué había conocido a Shiryu¿Había sido el destino? Y si era así¿Por qué estaban sufriendo tanto?

Sin darse cuenta, se quedó lentamente dormido, y comenzó a soñar con algo que posiblemente encerraba todas sus preguntas...

_Cerca del santuario, en el área que es posible visitar para los turistas, caminaba un jovencito de escasos 10 años, mirando a un lado y al otro, haciéndose constantes preguntas._

_¿Por qué estaba ahí?_

_Algo dentro de él, en su corazón le decía que debía estar ahí. Podía sentirse orgulloso de si mismo, tenía 10 años y desde hacía año y medio que era un santo dorado, aunque claro, había escapado del santuario debido a los hechos extraños que ahí ocurrían._

_De repente, un grito llegó a los oídos del joven santo._

_- ¡ALGUIEN DETÉNGALO, MI BEBÉ!!!_

_No muy lejos de donde se encontraba el joven de cabellos violetas, un hombre salió corriendo con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos._

_Sin pensárselo dos veces corrió detrás de él. Su corazón le había llevado a Grecia, y su corazón le dictaba que salvara a aquella criatura._

_Alcanzar al malhechor no fue tarea difícil, ni tampoco lo fue noquearlo._

_El chiquillo sonrió ante su hazaña mientras tomaba con cuidado al pequeño bulto, el cual afortunadamente no había sufrido daños a la caída del secuestrador._

_Tener al bebé en brazos le resultó un poco incómodo, y más cuando ignoraba en donde se encontraba su madre._

_Le escuchó hacer tiernos sonidos infantiles y retiró la sábana que tapaba su angelical rostro, encontrándose con una preciosa criaturita de no más de un par de meses de edad._

_- Hey... hola... yo soy Mu¿estás bien, pequeño?_

_Aquella voz llamó la atención del bebé, el cual abrió lentamente sus ojitos, impresionando a su salvador._

_Su piel clara, su pequeño, suave y escaso cabello negro, y aquella belleza infantil, se adornaban magníficamente con unos preciosos ojos brillantes del mismo color del mar... el mar durante la noche, reflejando las estrellas._

_- ¡Mi bebé!_

_La mujer llegó de repente y tomó al pequeño de brazos de Mu, observando impresionada al ladrón inconsciente a unos pasos de ellos._

_- ¿Tú lo salvaste?_

_- Si, señora._

_- Dios te bendiga, pequeño... Dios te bendiga._

_Con un beso en su frente, Mu quedó saldado a lo que acababa de hacer, mientras los hombres uniformados que acompañaban a la mujer se hacían cargo del malhechor._

_- Oye niño, estoy seguro de que al periódico le encantará saber de... ¿Niño?_

_Mu sonrió desde lo alto de una columna en ruinas, mirando desde ahí a la dama que se alejaba con el pequeño en brazos._

_Su corazón estaba calmado, y sabía que lo que acababa de hacer, era precisamente a lo que se le había mandado._

_- Quien eres... pequeño, quién eres que me mandaron a rescatarte..._

* * *

N/A: HOLA!!

A poco no me extrañaron??

Bien, el misterio ha quedado resuelto, y el juicio está a punto de comenzar.

Una pequeña notita. La expresión de "El factor Y de la ecuación", no es mía, la expresión es de **Karoru Metallium**, autor de **"El ganador se lo lleva todo"**, y sale en el _**capítulo 39, "El día D",**_ aclarado eso, a responder reviews ñ.ñ.

**alma-d-angel:** Me encanta que te guste la historia, gracias por tu mensaje.

**Forfit:** jeje, si, este nick está mas sencillo. U. Pues si, ya ves que no te equivocaste en la forma de marcar a alguien, pero lo que no sabías y ahora sabes, es lo que esas marcas provocan.

**alma-d-angel:** Otra vez?? Chido ñ. Te hice caso y estoy incluyendo a Shaka lo mas posible, pero también ten en cuenta que son demasiados santos, y a veces batallo para que todos pongan su granito de arena.

**Ari Tsukishiro:** Comprendo que no sea de tus parejas favoritas, y sin embargo estas leyendo la historia, lo cual es para agradecerse. Muchas gracias por tu mensaje, y espero te guste como está quedando todo esto.

**Jango B Junter:** Hola , tu eres nuevo, cierto¿Ya no hacer sufrir a Shiryu¿Y por que no ;)? Jeje, no te preocupes, a Shiryu ya nada mas le falta sufrir poquito. ¡Y saludos a tu prima!

**Ede:** ¡Que úbole amiga¿Vas a matar a Dokho¡NO, pobechito, pobechito! Él nada mas obedece las órdenes de su cargo como patriarca.

Por cierto¡TODO MUNDO, VOLTEE PARA ACÁ, TODO MUNDO, SU ATENCI"N POR FAVOR!!

Que dice Edeiel Snape Black que va a montar la **"Plataforma Pro-Derechos de los Caballeros Maltratados"** y se manifiesta por que ya no maltrate a Shiryu y a Mu¿Quien la apoya????

**Luna-wood:** ¡Que onda, cuanto tiempo¡Hey, por que le querías pegar a los niños de bronce?? No ves que son lindos y tiernos, aunque la regaron sin darse cuenta. Jeje, tienes razón en eso de "marcado para toda su vida", pero mas que animal, la che bruja Athena los veía como cosas. Y tienes razón sobre tu hipótesis de los tatuajes. Espero te haya gustado este capi, y espero recibir noticias tuyas pronto.

**Lady palas:** Hola ñ.ñ. ¡Hey, gracias por el hilito! Lo usé como el lazo de la Mujer Maravilla, y véngache pa´acá, la amarré a una silla y la he tenido trabajando a dobles turnos ñ.ñ. ¡Gracias por tu mensaje!!

Uff, uff, me cansé, me cansé... espero les haya gustado, y los veo en el próximo capi. ¡Bye y muchos besos!!!!

Lady Grayson


	9. Juicio

_**Cap. 09**_

* * *

En la cámara del patriarca, dentro de uno de los tantos cuartos se alcanzaba a ver vagamente iluminada la figura de Mu, el cual estaba recargado contra una pared, observando el agua en unos baldes que reflejaba débilmente la poca luz que entraba a través de una pequeña ventana.

Afuera aún se escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia... tres días consecutivos había estado lloviendo, y sus preocupaciones hacia el estado de Shiryu aumentaban a cada momento.

Se enderezó y sobó un poco sus muñecas, después de estar encadenado seis días le dolían.

Tomó una pequeña vasija de barro y tomó algo del agua en los baldes, vaciándola sobre su cabeza.

No reaccionó a lo helado del agua, estaba acostumbrado a ella, una leve sonrisa curveó sus labios, y le pareció escuchar la voz de Shiryu.

_- ¡Ayyy, el agua está helada!!_

_- Si quieres yo te ayudo a que no la sientas tan fría._

_- ¿Y como?_

_- Poniendo tu cuerpo caliente. ;)_

_- ...pervertido._

Recordó la dulce sonrisa en sus labios cuando le había llamado "pervertido".

Tanteó varias veces el suelo y tomó un jabón, comenzando a lavar su cuerpo, después de todo, tal y como había dicho el patriarca, "Un santo dorado jamás puede presentarse sucio ante su diosa"

Mu necesitaba un poco de consuelo, un poco de recuerdos, un poco de su vida. Una pequeña liberación a todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Recordó a Kiki... en esos últimos días había pensado mucho en el pequeño, totalmente ignorante a los secretos de su maestro. Casi pudo ver una vez mas el cuerpo de su alumno acurrucado al inerte y frío de Shiryu. Sus ojitos inocentes y llenos de alegría, nublados por la desesperación cuando antes de partir a Grecia había visto el deplorable estado de su maestro.

La imagen de Shiryu se hizo presente en su mente. Sus dulces labios su voz...

La oscuridad le permitió viajar tiempo atrás... sus ojos fijos sobre los de Shiryu, sus manos sosteniendo su cuerpo, los ojos profundos del joven temblando ante el dolor de ser tomado y después...

Sus oídos se llenaron de sonidos.

Escuchó los sollozos del dragón, tocó su cuello y recordó los dientes del chico clavados en su piel, sollozando, rogando, pidiendo... disfrutando.

_- No por favor... te lo suplico... no... no te detengas..._

Y después... sus labios encontrándose con desesperación, las uñas de chico clavándose dolorosamente en su espalda, y el grito brotando de sus gargantas, siendo acallado por los besos del otro.

Mu se tapó la boca y abrió sus ojos, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Cada uno de esos recuerdos los tenía guardados en el alma.

Minutos más tarde, el santo dorado recorría los pasillos de la cámara del Patriarca. Tenía que verse lo mejor posible para cuando empezara el juicio, y eso incluía alimentarse y verse lo mas sano posible. Que irónico, lo habían tenido encadenado seis días, y ahora querían que fuera el ejemplo de la salud.

En ese instante, escuchó algo así como un sollozo.

Se acercó cautelosamente y llegó al lugar del que provenía el sonido, y reconoció de inmediato el lugar... era la habitación del patriarca.

Abrió cautelosamente la puerta y se asomó, encontrando a Dokho, con las ropas de patriarca dobladas sobre la cama al lado de los rosarios, el casco y la máscara, vistiendo solamente sus pantalones. Y con el cabello húmedo, era más que obvio que él también se acababa de bañar.

El líder de los santos estaba abrazando algo y llorando amargamente. Por un momento, Mu se preguntó que sería aquellos que el hombre sostenía tan celosamente contra su pecho, hasta que alcanzó a ver un listón verde, y le reconoció.

Meses atrás

Todos los santos se encontraban reunidos en Rozan, brindando y bailando por el cumpleaños de Dokho, ya que antes había sido el del Dragón.

Estaban en un pequeño bosque, cerca de la cascada, todo iluminado por foquitos de navidad.

Dokho estaba muy contento en la reunión, pero no podía evitar sentirse algo triste. Era la primera vez que Shunrei no estaba presente en su cumpleaños, y a Shiryu no lo veía por ningún lado.

- Oigan, han visto a Shiryu por algún lado.

- Mmm, no, para nada.

En ese instante, todas las luces se apagaron. Y comenzó a sonar música.

Una lámpara se encendió iluminando a Shiryu, el cual se encontraba acompañado de Shura.

Ambos vestidos como antiguos guerreros chinos, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención, era que el joven discípulo del santo de libra tenía todo su cabello lleno de trenzas atadas con listones verdes.

Los dos tomaron sus espadas e hicieron una reverencia ante el cumpleañero, comenzando un combate con espadas muy afiladas, yéndose al compás de la música y poniéndole drama y realismo a cada uno de sus movimientos.

Al final, con Shura vencido en el suelo, Shiryu se acercó a su maestro y le entregó su espada, Dokho sonrió y tomó una de las trenzas que lucía su alumno, cortándola con el filo de la espada.

- Eres un buen combatiente, Shiryu del Dragón.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de ambos.

- Feliz cumpleaños maestro.

Dokho no respondió, simplemente le abrió sus brazos, y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo de padre e hijo.

Tiempo real

Dokho observó largo rato aquella trenza y dejó que sus lágrimas le cubrieran. Mu se retiró y cerró la puerta, exhalando un suspiro.

Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo debía dolerle mucho a Dokho, pero no había nada que pudiera hacerse.

Un trueno resonó a la distancia y Mu se estremeció. Como deseaba saber el estado de su amado Shiryu...

Horas más tarde, los santos caminaban escaleras arriba rumbo al templo de Athena, cada uno con la caja de su armadura en la espalda.

- Recuerden que deben de comportarse.

- Ya nos causó muchos problemas Athena con el hecho de que sabe ni papa de las leyes del santuario.

- Esperamos que ustedes no nos dejen en vergüenza.

- Ya les dijimos a grandes rasgos lo que va a ocurrir, así que no vayan a arruinar todo¿de acuerdo?

Los chicos de bronce aceptaron con la cabeza y continuaron subiendo escaleras, llegando finalmente a la cámara del Patriarca.

El largo pasillo que daba a la puerta de mármol estaba rodeado de estatuas de las doce símbolos zodiacales, cada una con una parte estratégicamente plana, en la cual, los santos dorados depositaron sus armaduras. Aldebarán se acercó a la estatua del carnero y depositó con cierto pesar la armadura de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Y nosotros donde las dejamos??

Seiya miró a su alrededor buscando alguna estatua de Pegaso, o algo por el estilo.

- Ustedes déjenla a los pies de su signo zodiacal.

Dijo Saga jalando la cadena de su caja de Pandora, siendo vestido de inmediato con su armadura completa.

Lo mismo hicieron los santos dorados y de bronce, estos últimos con sus armaduras anteriores a las divinas, las cuales solo aparecían cuando sus dueños hacían arder su cosmos al máximo.

- ¿Listos?

Los santos aceptaron con la cabeza y entre Saga y Kanon abrieron la puerta. Los chicos de bronce sintieron que todo avanzaba como en cámara lenta.

Al abrirse la habitación, quedaron totalmente impactados.

Todas las paredes se encontraban cubiertas de pesadas cortinas color vino, inclusive, a espaldas de el trono del patriarca se encontraba una pesada cortina de un tono rojizo claro.

A cada cierta distancia había delgados pedestales que sostenían bandejas de las cuales surgía un fuego blanco. El suelo estaba cubierto por un tapete azul marino, y del techo colgaba un enorme candelabro de cristal encendido con una gran cantidad de velas con llamas azules.

Frente a todo, se encontraba el trono del patriarca, a un lado de un trono echo de finos hilos de oro.

En medio había una larga mesa finamente tallada en madera, con la forma de ¾ de círculo, rodeada de 17 sillas, cada una de madera, con el símbolo regente del dueño tallado en la parte trasera del respaldo, cada una tapizada con terciopelo rojo.

Las únicas variantes existentes, era que la silla de Aries, y del Dragón se encontraban patas arriba sobre la mesa.

Los santos dorados se colocaron al frente, y los chicos de bronce atrás. Seiya cerró sus ojos.

_- Pero saga, es demasiado._

_- Seiya, son las leyes del Santuario, y debes de obedecer._

_Seiya bajó la mirada algo triste, y el santo de géminis le tomó de los hombros._

_- Me pidieron que te preparara para el juicio, y lo he hecho... no me dejes en vergüenza, recuerda... eres Seiya, Santo de bronce, portador de la armadura divina de Pegaso..._

Hyoga esperó pacientemente a que el patriarca se presentara mientras cerraba sus ojos.

_- Maestro¿En serio es necesario?_

_- Hyoga, debemos ser tan fríos como el hielo. _

_- Camus tiene razón, niño¿Qué vas a hacer cuando veas al dragón¿Salir corriendo a socorrerle?_

_- Nos mandaron a prepararte, y es lo que hemos hecho._

_- No nos dejes en vergüenza._

_Camus se hincó frente a su alumno y le tomó de los hombros, Milo descansó su mano sobre la cabeza del chico._

_- Recuérdalo, eres Hyoga, Santo de bronce, portador de la armadura divina del Cisne..._

Shun miró a su alrededor con cierto temor y bajó la mirada.

_- Te lo digo, chibi, nuestra obligación va a ser tratar a todos como basura¿Cierto, Maski-chan?_

_- Es la regla, mocoso... nosotros los despreciamos por ser Santos de Athena._

_- Si quieres vino, pide vino, no muestres debilidad, la única persona a quien le mostrarás respeto, será al Patriarca y a Athena._

_- Esque... yo no soy así._

_- Eso ya lo se chibi, pero son las reglas del santuario, y mas aún las de un juicio._

_- Esta es la primera vez que los santos de bronce van a participar, y no debes dejar en vergüenza a quienes te están preparando._

_Afrodita observó la carita triste de Shun y se sentó a su lado, abrazándole._

_- Tu puedes hacerlo... lo se, eres Shun, Santo de bronce, portador de la armadura divina de Andrómeda..._

Ikki volteó a ver a su hermano y después volteó a mirar a Shaka, el cual se mantenía apacible de pié en su lugar.

_- ¡COMO QUE TU Y YO ESTAMOS BENDECIDOS???_

_- Lo siento... creí que estarías enterado._

_Ikki caminó como león enjaulado de un lado al otro._

_- No pienso hacer todo lo que me dices._

_- Es tu obligación._

_- ¿Por qué??? Por que tu eres un santo de oro, y yo un pobre santito de bronce¿O no?_

_- Sabes que no es mi elección._

_- ¡No pienso hacerlo!_

_- Ikki..._

_Shaka se acercó a su compañero y le abrazó por la espalda, apoyando su cabeza en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro._

_- Ikki... si no lo hacemos bien, ahora el enjuiciado podrías ser tu... o yo... sabes que no pedí ser un santo dorado, ni estar por sobre de ti en privilegios... pero son las leyes._

_El santo de bronce volteó a ver a su pareja con el rabillo del ojo._

_- Me dijeron que te preparara, y lo he hecho... se que podrás lidiar con esto, por eso eres Ikki, Santo de bronce, portador de la armadura divina del Fénix..._

En ese instante, la cortina se abrió y apareció Dokho, vestido con una túnica azul con bordados de ambos lados de oro, con su máscara, casco, y su cuello rodeado de rosarios de distintas formas y colores.

Solemnemente tomó asiento, y con un leve movimiento de la mano, les indicó que comenzaran, y los santos suspiraron, comenzando con su pequeño ritual de presentación.

Aldebarán se encaminó a la segunda silla de derecha a izquierda desde la vista de los santos, tomó asiento, se retiró el casco y lo colocó sobre la mesa.

El siguiente fue saga, el cual avanzó seguido de cerca por Kanon. El santo de Géminis tomó asiento solemnemente. Su gemelo tomó el casco y lo puso sobre la mesa, tomando después asiento en un banco colocado al lado de la silla de géminis.

Tales gestos de humildad molestaban mucho a Kanon, sin embargo, a través de la historia, el destino había decidido que el santo de géminis siempre fuera alguien con un gemelo, el cual a su muerte le sucedería, por lo que este debía ocupar un lugar al lado de su hermano.

El siguiente en avanzar fue M.M., el cual mientras avanzaba, inició el rápido avance de Afrodita, quien, en cuanto se hubo sentado el guardián de la cuarta casa, tomó su casco y lo puso al frente de su propietario, regresando después a su lugar al final de la línea de los santos dorados.

Aioria siguió el mismo procedimiento de Aldebarán, y fue el turno de Shaka.

Shun miró levemente a su hermano, el cual había estado algo tenso, y mas conforme los santos iban avanzando.

Shaka comenzó a caminar rumbo a su silla, e Ikki comenzó a avanzar para alcanzarle.

El santo de Virgo se sentó y enderezo su cuerpo lo suficiente para que Ikki tomara cómodamente el casco dorado y lo pusiera sobre la mesa, frente al futuro propietario del Fénix, el cual regresó ya un poco mas calmado a su lugar.

En la silla de libra, todos voltearon a ver a Dokho, el cual selló sus labios con su mano, y después tocó con la misma su frente, dando su atestiguación de estar presente.

Los mismos pasos de Ikki fueron seguidos por Camus al venir el turno de Milo, retirando el casco del escorpion, llegando al turno de que alguien ocupara la silla de Aioros.

Dokho levantó su copa.

- En memoria de Aioros de sagitario.

Los santos se pusieron de pié y todos colocaron sus manos sobre sus pechos, repitiendo al unísono.

- Por Aioros de Sagitario.

El patriarca bajó su copa y todo continuó, mientras los santos que ya habían pasado tomaron asiento.

Shura tomó asiento de la misma manera que Aioria, siendo ahora el turno de Camus.

El santo de Acuario caminó solemnemente hasta su silla, retiró su casco y agradeció levemente con la cabeza en dirección a Milo, el cual respondió con un leve ademán con el dorso de su mano. Después, el guardián de la onceava casa tomó asiento.

Afrodita comenzó a caminar, repitiendo paso a paso lo echo por Camus, llegando el turno de los santos de bronce.

Saga, Camus, Milo, M.M., Afrodita y Shaka se tensaron un momento intentando saber si sus enseñanzas serían seguidas por sus momentáneos pupilos, pero se suponía que debían mantenerse fríos e ignorantes a lo que ocurriera a su alrededor, por lo que era imposible voltear su mirada.

Los santos de bronce caminaron todos al mismo tiempo, produciendo un sonido uniforme. Hicieron a un lado sus sillas y se colocaron frente a ellas. Permanecieron quietos mientras Ikki se retiraba el casco y repetía los pasos de Camus y Afrodita, retirando su casco y girándose hacia Shaka, el cual hizo un leve ademán. Tras hacerlo, los cuatro santos tomaron asiento, retiraron sus cascos y los pusieron sobre la mesa.

Después de ello, se formó un profundo silencio.

Dokho se puso entonces de pié y aplaudió un par de veces.

Una de las tantas cortinas se abrió, revelando que ocultaba una puerta, de la cual surgieron algunas aprendices de santos femeninos, cada una ataviada con togas grises y sus respectivas máscaras, llevando en sus manos jarras de vino, con las cuales llenaron las copas de cristal que se encontraban delante de cada santo.

Una vez llena la última copa, se retiraron y se colocaron dispersas en ambos lados de la habitación.

- Todos de pié.

En un sonido uniforme, los santos obedecieron.

La cortina detrás de los tronos se abrió, revelando a Athena. Los santos tuvieron muchos problemas para permanecer fríos y apacibles debido al aspecto de esta.

Lo único que no había cambiado a lo que siempre usaba, era a Nike en su mano derecha, pero lo demás era totalmente distinto.

El cabello suelto, con una trenza cayendo por el lado derecho de su rostro, atada con un pequeño broche de oro. En su muñeca derecha, un brazalete pequeño y fino, y en la izquierda uno ancho y con grabados griegos, a la altura del bíceps.

Usaba uno de sus habituales vestidos de escote en "V" y sin mangas, a diferencia de que en esta ocasión usaba un peto dorado con grabados, que permitía ver claramente el escote de su vestido, junto con un corsé el cual rodeaba su cintura y dejaba caer hebras doradas sobre su cadera, así como en el vestido había brillos dorados que iban desde el final del vestido hacia arriba, dispersándose por la tela blanca, rematando con una especie de corona o tiara con un diamante en forma de gota cayendo en su frente.

Athena avanzó hasta su asiento y tomó la mano de Dokho, sentándose después y mirando a los presentes.

Seiya sonrió débilmente al verla, imaginándose la cara de estúpido que habría puesto Julián Solo de verla en ese instante, y sin embargo, también la notó muy nerviosa, lo que le hizo recordar las palabras de Afrodita días antes.

_- No molestes¿Quieres? Llevo tres días durmiendo prácticamente nada, aguantando las rabietas de Dokho, la histeria de Saori y su poca información de las leyes santas, y para colmo, todos los días había que atender a esos dos, así que cualquier cosa que vayas a sacar de mi¡Espérate!_

Era natural que Saori ignorara las leyes del Santuario, ya que hasta donde tenía entendido, ella solo sabía lo más básico, y ahora tenía que dirigir todo un juicio.

- Estamos aquí para decidir sobre el rumbo que tomará la vida de dos santos. Mu, santo de oro del signo de Aries, y el Dragón.

Una de las puertas se abrió, apareciendo Mu, el cual avanzó lentamente, paso a paso, hasta quedar de pié ante Athena y el Patriarca.

- En estos momentos, nos encontramos bajo el manto de una tormenta... es bien sabido que aquél que se atreva a ayudar a un prisionero de Cabo Sunion a causa de las marcas de propiedad, le devolverá todo el bien que le ha hecho en daño... y esta tormenta prueba que alguien ayudó al santo del dragón. ¿Has sido tú?

Mu negó con la cabeza, mientras detrás de él, Seiya, Hyoga y Shun sintieron el suelo abriéndose a sus pies.

Descubrir que ellos eran los culpables de la desgracia de Shiryu era demasiado para ellos, Shun sintió como su ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, Hyoga apretó fuertemente sus puños y Seiya rechinó sus dientes verdaderamente enfadado.

- ¿No has sido tu?... bien, en ese caso, quien haya ayudado al prisionero no es importante.

Athena levantó su báculo y señaló con él a Mu.

- A partir de este instante, te libero de la Maldición de Athena, te revoco tu voto de silencio, y libero el sello de los labios de todos hacia el nombre del dragón Shiryu.

En ese instante, el cuerpo de Mu se convulsionó un poco y cayó de rodillas, estremeciéndose. El santo dorado se llevó las manos a la garganta, y abrió su boca, dejando salir un espeso humo negro, el cual se disolvió en el aire.

- Aquello que ha surgido de tu cuerpo, es la Maldición de Athena, de la cual te he liberado, y no solo a ti, sino también a Shiryu, el cual ya no sentirá ningún dolor cuando tú estés cerca de él, y él esté dispuesto a aceptarte.

Athena calló mientras Dokho se ponía de pié.

- He de decirte lo que ocurrirá contigo en el peor de los casos, ya que el destino de Shiryu es incierto.

Del mismo lugar donde había surgido Athena, entró Shaina, la cual vestía un largo vestido estilo griego, con grecas bordadas en las orillas, algunas pulseras de oro en sus muñecas y el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, con algunos caireles sueltos por sobre su rostro. Calzaba unas zapatillas de correas, y en su cabeza estaba una pequeña corona plateada.

En sus brazos, llevaba a Kiki, el cual lucía prácticamente sus ropas de siempre, a excepción de que estas eran completamente nuevas y relucientes.

A pesar de la tensión del momento, Seiya sintió que prácticamente comenzaba a babear, y deseó poder ver el precioso rostro de su compañera.

- En el peor de los casos, para ti, Mu de Aries, quedarás sometido de por vida a un voto de silencio, mantendrás tu cargo de santo dorado, pero perderás a tu aprendiz, el cual quedará a cargo de Shaina, quien es la persona mas cercana y amada por Kiki que haya nacido bajo el signo de Aries.

- Shaina se encargará de convertirle en un santo dorado, y cuando eso ocurra, tú serás expulsado del santuario para no volver nunca más.

- ¿Has comprendido, Mu?

El santo dorado aceptó con la cabeza y miró a su joven pupilo en brazos de Shaina, la cual tomó asiento cerca de Athena, en una silla parecida a las que usaban los demás santos.

- Es hora de comenzar... pero antes, después de haber pasado 7 días sumido en la oscuridad, y el silencio... ¿Cuál es la primer cosa que deseas decirnos?

Se hizo un tenso silencio, Mu levantó la cara y encaró frente a frente al patriarca y a Athena, pronunciando sus primeras palabras...

- ...Angel... ¿Donde está mi Angel?...

* * *

N/A: HOLA!!!!

Si, si, ya se, me pasé haciendo lucir bonita a Saori, pero pobre bruja, digo, pobre mujer, es algo muy formal, tamcpoco podía mandarla vestida en harapos... aunque no es mala idea n.nU

¡Ayyy, no es posible, NO LO ENCUENTRO!!

A la persona que me dijo que si publicaba mi historia en su página, yo sinceramente encantada... pero no encuentro el review en ningún lado!!! Estoy medio mensa para encontrar cosas. U.U Ahí nada mas dígante quien era, y yo encantada. ¡Y que me pase la dirección para ir de visita!!

Espero les guste este capítulo, me esforcé mucho y viví algunas aventuritas con él. Espero les haya gustado y aquí van las respuestas a los reviews.

**Lady palas - **Hola!! ñ.ñ. me alegra que te haya gustado, y pues ya ves, mi musa sigue trabajando, pero la muy méndiga me está dando sobre cargas de inspiración, y de repe se me van las chivas y sobre escribo las cosas. ñ.ñU Gracias por tu mensaje.

**Lady Gloria** **- **¡QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACES AQUÍ??? se supone que deberías estar avanzándole al siguiente capi de nuestra historia, pero bueno... bueno, que chido que me escribas, y gracias por tu mensaje.

**Luna-Wood -** ¡HOLA!!! Que chido que me escribas, y estoy muy happy de que ya hayamos podido platicar. En cuanto a tus ganas de matar, mientras tu objetivo sea Athena¡Es toda tuya, no te detengas! y pues ya sabes, Shiruta está enamorado de quien no debe, y el juicio está por empezar, que bueno que te guste la historia, y a ver si hablamos pronto, byeee

**ArsShion -** ¿Tu favorita?? Hurra, eso es chido ñ.ñ. No te preocupes, que a Shiryu le falta sufrir poquito, bueno... no tan poquito, pero todavía le falta sufrir. En cuanto a la marca, primero que nada, nop, no tiene que ver en que sea dorados con dorados, es mas bien el echo de que la marca SOLAMENTE aparece cuando encuentras a tu alma gemela, o sea, que tienes una sola oportunidad... y en el aspecto de la marca, mira, ya la tenía planeada desde antes, pero hace poco me di cuenta de que cuando entras a , te aparece un comercial de sinos zodiacales, y viene el signo de Aries, exactamente como ese es la marca, pero en negro. ese símbolo, es el mismo que está a la entrada del templo de Mu. Si no puedes ver el comercial ese, me avisas, y yo te mando la imagen de la marca, Ok?

**Presidenta de la Plataforma Pro-Derechos de los Caballeros Maltratados Ede -** Jajaja, claro que Ikki educó bien a Shun, pero creo que no le dijo ciertos aspectos de la vida para conservarlo lo mas puro posible ñ.ñ. Y por cierto, te mandé flores al hospital después de la golpiza que te metió Ikki con el review que me mandatse, espero te hayan gustado ñ.ñ.

**alma-d-angel -** Nombre, como crees que me vas a poner gorro, si es bien chido estar leyendo mensajitos. Bueno, creo que ya viste que Ikki y Shaka SON pareja, aunque lo de ellos lo he estado manejando por encimita, ya que inclusive están bendecidos por Athena, pero si te fijas bien, ya desde antes cada vez que Ikki se alteraba, o cuando quiere saber algo, recurre a Shaka, lo que quiere decir que mi pareja para Ikki es Shaka también ñ.ñ.

Y bueno, creo que es toño... ah, es cierto,

A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON MI RESPUESTA PARA **LUNA-WOOD,** SOBRE QUE IBA A EXPLICAR _COMO FUÉ MARCADO SHIRYU, _PUES RESULTA QUE NO VA A SER EN SL SIGUIENTE CAPI, SINO DENTRO DE TRES MAS, SORRY, EN SERIO, PERO LES PROMETO QUE LES VA A ENCANTAR ñ.ñ.

Muchos besos a todos, y cuídense mucho.

Lady Grayson


	10. Un Angel en Jamiel

_**Cap. 10**_

* * *

- Por favor... ¿Dónde está mi Angel? 

Detrás de la máscara, Dokho tenía el rostro consternado. ¿Sería acaso que Mu había perdido la cordura¿O esque acaso...

Como un pequeño chispazo, Dokho recordó algo que había sucedido poco tiempo atrás.

_El santo de libra caminaba por la mansión Kido buscando a su alumno, preguntándole a todo mundo, pero el chico había desaparecido._

_En ese instante, se asomó por una ventana, encontrando al chico en los jardines, hablando con Mu._

_- ...pero Angel..._

_- Te he dicho que no me llames así..._

_- Te he llamado así desde..._

_- ¡Shiryu???_

_El chico volteó algo sobresaltado, y Dokho sonrió enormemente._

_Te he buscado por toda la mansión, chico, ven, que necesito que me des una mano con algo._

_- Ya voy, maestro. Con tu permiso, Mu._

_Shiryu dio media vuelta y Dokho se retiró de la ventana, aunque levemente le quedó la duda de por que Mu le habría llamado "Angel" a su discípulo, pero esa pregunta la olvidó rápidamente._

El patriarca suspiró ante tal recuerdo y observó fijamente a Mu.

- Shiryu se encuentra aún en Cabo Sunion.

- ¿CABO SUNION??

Mu se mostró bastante sobre saltado.

- Pero hace días que llueve¡Cabo Sunion debe estar inundado!

- Por supuesto que está inundado, ha permanecido tres días sumido bajo el agua.

- ...eso... eso quiere decir que mi Angel... ya se ha ahogado¿Cierto?

- Tal vez no.

Dokho suspiró.

- Una parte de la magia del lugar, es que anula el cosmos de su prisionero, el cual se ve imposibilitado a escapar, no importa que tan fuerte sea... a no ser que reciba ayuda de algún dios.

Discretamente, Kanon pasó saliva y se encogió en su asiento.

- La otra, es que no importa que tan cubierto se encuentre cubierto de agua Cabo Sunion... siempre existirán en el techo diez centímetros libres de aire.

- Pero...

- Si Shiryu es lo bastante fuerte, sobrevivirá, aprovechando esos diez centímetros.

Se hizo un silencio profundo tras esas palabras, hasta que finalmente la voz del Santo de Aries rompió el silencio.

- Quiero que me envíen a mi a Cabo Sunion... no me interesa cuanto tiempo, pero quiero que sea Shiryu quien se encuentre delante de ustedes, y no yo.

- Lo siento, no es posible.

- Pero Patriarca...

- ¡Te he dicho que no es posible!

- Patriarca... por favor, basta.

El santo de libra volteó a ver a Athena, quien se mantenía tranquila.

- Accederé a tu petición, Mu de Aries... Pero antes, deseo que me muestres tu marca de propiedad.

Los ojos del santo dorado se abrieron como platos.

- Vamos... muéstramela y yo te enviaré con gusto a donde tu desees, incluso a la muerte.

- ...

- Anda¿No es acaso tu deseo ser el nuevo prisionero de Cabo Sunion?

- Yo..., no puedo mostrarle mi marca de propiedad... por que yo no tengo una.

- En ese caso, no puedo enviarte a cabo Sunion.

- ¡Pero Athena!... yo soy el culpable, soy el causante de las desgracias de Shiryu... te lo suplico, envíame a mi...

- ...¿Y crees acaso que no lo se?

Mu parpadeó confundido.

- Kiki, ven un segundo.

El pequeño aprendiz saltó de las piernas de Shaina y se acercó a la diosa, la cual le tomó de los hombros y habló casi en secreto, haciendo que el pequeño aceptara con la cabeza y se retirara.

- Sabemos, Mu de Aries, que todo lo que en estos momentos ocurre es tu culpa. Según tus propias palabras, la marca existe en el cuello de Shiryu desde hace dos años, tiempo aproximado que él tiene de haberte conocido, y además, tiempo en que él ignoraba que ser un santo significaba proteger a Athena.

- Es cierto lo que ella dice, sea como sea que Shiryu ha quedado marcado por su propia voluntad, o por que tú le hayas obligado, él era totalmente inconsciente de las leyes del Santuario, por lo que la culpa recae por completo sobre tus hombros... o al menos eso deseáramos.

En ese instante, Kiki, que se había ido tras la cortina detrás de Athena y el Patriarca, regresó con un libro en sus manos. A la sola presencia de dicho libro, los santos se pusieron de pié, los chicos de bronce hicieron lo mismo, agradeciendo que les hubieran enseñado que hacer en esos casos.

- Gracias Kiki.

Saori tomó el libro y lo colocó sobre sus piernas, comenzando a hojearlo con respeto.

- Mu, escucha mis palabras...

Los santos colocaron una mano sobre su pecho.

- "...y es así, como en mi infinito amor, se que ustedes encontrarán la felicidad en los brazos de aquél que sea escogido por ustedes. Sin embargo, al violar algunas de las reglas ya establecidas, los santos de bronce y plata no tendrán consideración alguna. Pero a mis amados santos dorados, quienes en sus escudos y en sus cuerpos reflejan la dulce luz de mi amado Apolo, puedo asegurarles que jamás serán dañados. Incluso, si existiera alguien de igual o mas fuerza que ustedes, mientras sean santos de oro, tendrán mas privilegios que cualquiera, y la única forma de que serán deshonrados, será cuando me muestren en sus cuerpos la marca negra de propiedad... lo entonces, pueden estar seguros de que sufrimiento será mil veces peor que el de cualquier santo de baja categoría..."

La diosa cerró el libro y se lo entregó a Kiki, el cual se retiró a dejar el pesado libro en su lugar. Así, los santos tomaron asiento, y Mu se sintió decepcionado. Saori se cruzó de brazos.

- Puedo ver que comprendes, pero no debemos perder más tiempo.

- Cada minuto que desperdiciamos por tu culpa, es un momento mas en que Shiryu puede perder la vida.

- Es cierto, por tanto, nos contarás paso a paso cada momento vivido al lado de Shiryu, lo que nos hará considerar el destino de ambos.

- Para el día de mañana, todo habrá terminado.

- Pero para terminar, antes debe de comenzar...

- Tienes la palabra... Mu.

El santo de Aries dejó que su mirada se perdiera en un punto inexistente, dejando fluir los recuerdos que en esos días habían dado incesantes vueltas por su cabeza...

Flash Back

Habían pasado ya tres días de que Shiryu arribara a Jamiel. Mismos días que se había mantenido sumido en la inconciencia, inerte, sin dar más señales de vida que su lente respiración, ya que inclusive el calor de su cuerpo era casi inexistente.

El dueño de aquella pequeña fortaleza caminaba por los pasillos, limpiando sus manos con un pañuelo y observando los restos de sangre que se impregnaban en la tela blanca.

Gracias al polvo de estrellas, la sangre se conservaba tan líquida y cálida como el primer día que había sido vertida, entrando lentamente, regresándole la vida a las armaduras.

Mu se asomó por una de las enormes ventanas, esperando observar a su pupilo entrenando su levitación, o la forma de reparar las armaduras, pero para su sorpresa, el pequeño no estaba.

- ¿Kiki??

El hombre rodó sus ojos ciertamente divertido. Ese pequeño pupilo suyo era demasiado travieso, y demasiado distraído, pero estaba seguro de que era solamente cuestión de tiempo para que se corrigiera y se transformara en un gran hombre de bien.

Mu comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, buscando con tranquilidad a su pequeño, abriendo puertas y manteniendo su semblante tranquilo.

Abrió puerta tras puerta, preguntándose que clase de excusa le daría su pequeño cuando lo encontrase.

Finalmente, su mano se colocó sobre la puerta de la habitación del joven chino. Kiki no tenía nada que hacer ahí, por lo que la pasó de largo, pero se detuvo.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y abrió la puerta, provocando que una sonrisa brotara en sus labios.

El pequeño aprendiz se encontraba en esa habitación, abrazando firmemente el cuerpo inerte del joven, con su pequeño e inocente cosmos ardiendo, intentando darle un poco de calor a cuerpo frío.

Mu se acercó y miró fijamente a su pupilo. Mil veces le había dicho que utilizar el cosmos para salvar a una persona era algo que solamente los santos de muy alta categoría debían realizar, y que para alguien tan débil como él era demasiado peligroso, por no decir demasiado estúpido.

Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención.

El pequeño abrazaba el cuerpo de Shiryu, y este, rodeaba con uno de sus brazos el cuerpo del pequeño.

Se acercó con cuidado y pasó sus manos por debajo de las piernas y espalda del niño con la intención de cargarlo, y algo sorprendente sucedió.

La mano que abrazaba al niño se tensó, lo mismo que el ceño del joven. Una segunda ocasión intentó jalar al pequeño, y obtuvo el mismo resultado, a excepción de que el cosmos verdoso del jovencito comenzó a arder, amenazando con despertar y atacar a aquél que alejara al niño de sus brazos.

Mu soltó con mucho cuidado a Kiki, y observó como inconscientemente, Shiryu colocaba su cuerpo de lado y rodeaba con ambos brazos al niño, protegiéndole y calmando su cosmos.

Minutos mas tarde, los habitantes mas jóvenes de la torre dormían plácidamente cubiertos por unas cuantas cobijas, siendo observados de cerca por el maestro de Jamiel, el cual se retiró satisfecho de sus descubrimientos, y sabiendo que el joven despertaría pronto.

Horas mas tarde, Mu terminaba de reparar exitosamente la armadura del Pegaso, solamente faltaba guardarla en su caja de bronce y habría terminado.

- ¿Maestro?

El lemuriano volteó y observó a su joven aprendiz, el cual iba todo despeinado y tallando sus ojitos.

- ¿Dormiste bien?

La respuesta del pequeño fue una ligera cabeceada y un bostezo.

- ¿Puedo saber que hacías Kiki? Te he dicho que es peligroso que ayudes a alguien con tu cosmos.

- Lo siento maestro, es solo que... no estaba ayudándole con mi energía, estaba señalándole el camino de regreso, esque lleva mucho tiempo en las puertas de la muerte, y yo creí que...

- Está bien Kiki.

Mu sonrió y se acercó al pequeño, revolviéndole el cabello rojizo.

- Pero eso no explica por que dejaste tu entrenamiento.

- ¡Pero maestro!

- Es broma, tranquilo. Pero tengo una misión para ti, ven conmigo.

El niño caminó detrás de su maestro, llegando frente a la armadura de Pegaso, hermosa y reluciente como nunca antes.

- Necesito que le entregues esto al joven llamado Seiya.

- ¿Yo?

- ¿Demasiado trabajo para ti?

- No, no, es solo que...

Kiki se rascó varias veces la cabeza buscando algo que decir.

- Yo no lo conozco, y no se donde está, y...

- Creí haberte enseñado a ser un buen buscador.

- Pe-pero maestro.

- Nada de peros, si sientes la energía de la armadura, podrás sentir al dueño. La batalla será en tres días, así que puedes tomar esto como una prueba.

- ¿Prueba?

- Así es, prueba, si no se la llegas a entregar a su dueño, ten por seguro que él morirá, y adivina de quien será la culpa.

El niño pasó saliva.

- ¿Mía?

- Exacto.

Kiki observó largo rato la caja, hasta que finalmente se la cargó a la espalda.

- Voy a lograrlo maestro... aunque me hubiera gustado estar aquí para cuando Shiryu despierte.

- Lo se, pero un joven santo de bronce está esperando esa armadura, y está primero su vida que ver el despertar de nuestro invitado.

El niño hizo un leve puchero y caminó fuera de la habitación, siendo seguido de cerca por Mu.

- Entonces, tengo tres días¿Cierto?

- Aproximadamente.

- Bueno, voy a tomar algunas provisiones y...

- ¿Y para que quieres provisiones?

- ¡QUE¿Sin provisiones???

- Te he enseñado a sobrevivir¿O no?

- Pero maestro, y-y-yo tengo siete años!

- ¿Y? A los siete años, el maestro de Shiryu lo dejó una semana entera solo, para saber si iba a sobrevivir su entrenamiento, y le ha hecho cosas peores que hacerlo viajar tres días.

- Si, bueno esque... ¿Y usted como sabe del entrenamiento de Shiryu?

Mu se quedó pensando unos segundos en la respuesta. Antes de la llegada de Shiryu, el anciano maestro había cuidado de él, y sabía lo que iba a suceder con el futuro aprendiz que venía de Japón. Pero todo eso sería entrar en detalles, y revelar su secreto al niño de su identidad como santo dorado, por lo que le dio la respuesta más sencilla.

- Simplemente lo se.

- ¡Wow! Usted es muy sabio, maestro Mu.

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa.

- En ese caso, me retiro¡Cuide mucho de Shiryu!

Tras decirlo, el pequeño se desvaneció en el aire.

Mu suspiró y caminó por los pasillos en dirección a su cuarto de reparaciones. Tenía que comenzar a reparar la armadura del Dragón, y la necesitaba en cuanto el chico se recuperara.

En ese instante, pasó por enfrente de la habitación y se asomó al interior. Shiryu seguía profundamente dormido, con su cuerpo de lado y los brazos estirados, de forma que era notorio que cuando Kiki había despertado, simplemente había tenido que moverse un poco y Shiryu lo había soltado.

Se acercó con pasos lentos y miró fijamente el rostro inexpresivo del chico. Totalmente perdido del mundo real, pero cada vez más cerca de volver de la muerta casi segura.

Tomó unos cuantos mechones de cabello y los hizo a un lado, moviendo después sus dedos al observar que el cabello, antes suave, ahora estaba grasoso y sucio, lo cual era obvio después de tres días desde su llegada.

Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, comenzando con unos cuantos preparativos de lo que haría mas tarde, pero por ahora, lo importante era comenzar a reparar la armadura del Dragón.

Así pasaron varias horas. En que el lemuriano se había mantenido sumido en sus pensamientos, todo lo que hacía era moverse como si de una máquina se tratase, lo que le imposibilitaba reparar la armadura del joven dragón, ya que para ello necesitaba toda su concentración y su cabeza despejada.

Entró entonces al cuarto de baño y colocó un pequeño corcho en su bañera de piedra, abriendo la llave y dejando que el agua helada fluyera.

Mu observó como la tina se llenaba lentamente, con una casi imperceptible sonrisa a lo que había logrado tiempo atrás dirigiendo el agua de un río cercano hasta su propia casa.

Cuando la bañera hubo estado llena, cerró la llave y se agachó, e introdujo su mano. Su cosmos comenzó a arder con cierta fuerza, haciendo que en cuestión de pocos segundos, comenzaran a emerges pequeñas líneas de vapor del cristalino líquido.

Una vez terminado eso, se dirigió a la habitación de Shiryu y le tomó cuidadosamente en brazos, regresando al cuarto de baño y cerrando la puerta con una pequeña patada.

Desnudar al joven no era tarea difícil, pero si muy tentadora. Por lo que le dejó recargado en un lugar seguro y procedió a desnudarse él, y tras terminarlo, retiró cuidadosamente cada una de las prendas del joven, tomándole finalmente en brazos e introduciéndose cuidadosamente en la tina en su compañía.

Mu sentado con el joven frente a él entre sus piernas abiertas. Alcanzó con una de sus manos un pequeño cántaro y procedió a mojar los cabellos azabaches, paseando sus dedos entre las hebras de hilo y desenredando cuidadosamente los nudos que se interponían en su camino. El herrero observaba extasiado cada uno de los rincones por los que sus manos pasaban, creando una línea blanquecina de espuma con el jabón, recorriendo cuidadosamente su cuello, y descendiendo hasta el pecho, resistiéndose a la tentación de recorrer con sus labios la piel virgen de su visitante.

La cabeza de Shiryu reposaba en el hombro del lemuriano, y a falta de presión, tenía los labios entreabiertos, húmedos, rosados, invitando a cada segundo que pasaba a ser probados y saciados de las mieles que estos contenían.

En un momento de delirio, Mu deslizó uno de sus dedos por en medio del pecho del joven, dibujando una línea imaginaria y haciendo círculos alrededor de sus pezones. Degustó su boca con el sabor del cuello del chico y dejó que sus manos se deleitaran dibujando su cintura, y deslizando sus dedos hasta los muslos, acariciándoles con añoranza, mientras sus labios se hundían con deseo en las húmedas hebras azabache.

Y fue entonces que se detuvo.

Hacía mucho tiempo ya que no sentía lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. La pasión y el deseo desbordándose, por lo que se obligó a si mismo a detenerse. Hundió sus manos en el agua y las cubrió cuidadosamente con jabón, limpiando cada lugar que había tocado, pensando una y otra vez en todos los pensamientos que por su mente habían pasado.

A partir de ese instante, el baño no duró mucho, solo lo suficiente para que el joven estuviera aseado, y otro tanto para que Mu limpiara su propio cuerpo, sin embargo, le era imposible tomar de vez en cuando sus manos tibias y deslizarlas por su rostro, como si el chico le acariciara, y rozar su mejilla contra aquellos jóvenes labios, y castigándose después ante el pensamiento de que el joven seguía inconsciente, y lo único que estaba haciendo era hacerle un pequeño favor.

Mu observó largo rato los dedos del chico, suaves y delicados entre sus propios dedos rasposos y sus manos gruesas debido al arduo trabajo de herrero, preguntándose como era posible que el chico tuviera una piel tan suave y delicada, siendo sin embargo un ser tan fuerte.

Finalmente dirigió la inerte mano a sus labios y depositó un beso en su palma, deseando con toda su alma que el chico despertara pronto, para que le permitiera volver a ver las perlas de luz que poseía en sus ojos.

Salió con mucho cuidado de la tina, manteniendo a Shiryu en la misma, para después tapar su nariz y labios, sumergiéndolo con cuidado para que su aseo estuviera completo.

Le enderezó y se valió de una de sus manos para sostenerle y otra para enredarse una manta alrededor de su cintura, sacando después al joven y envolviéndole en una manta blanca.

El aroma que provenía de sus cabellos húmedos era para enloquecer al herrero, el cual se apresuró y depositó una vez mas al joven en su cama, arropándole con un par de mantas más gruesas.

Su mirada se perdió en las facciones inconscientes, posiblemente mas tranquilas después del baño, pero sacudió su cabeza ante tal pensamiento absurdo.

Se observó a si mismo, escurriendo de agua de pies a cabeza, por lo que dio media vuelta y se retiró rumbo a su propia habitación, con la idea de secarse y arreglarse, tomar un poco de su ropa y regresar para arreglar al joven santo de bronce.

Una vez que hubo salido y tras escucharse el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, la habitación quedó en silencio y quietud.

En su cama, Shiryu apretó un poco sus ojos, para después parpadear lentamente. Un bostezó surgió de sus labios mientras estiraba sus brazos, fijando cuidadosamente su mirada a su entorno.

Se enderezó con mucho cuidado, ya que su cuerpo se encontraba débil, y retirando con cuidado las mantas sobre su cuerpo, notando finalmente su estado de desnudes, al cual no le dio mucha importancia.

Sus pies descalzos tocaron el frío suelo y sus manos tomaron la sábana blanca y se aferró a sus puntas con ambas manos sobre su pecho.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos vacilantes, dirigiéndose a la ventana, y sus ojos quedaron fascinados.

La luna reinaba en el enorme firmamento, y dentro de poco estaría en su mayor esplendor. Las estrellas brillan como nunca antes él las hubiera visto, y todas las montañas en su entorno se bañaban de la luz plateada de la señora blanca de la noche.

La puerta se abrió en ese instante, y el joven no le dio importancia, ya que sabía que nadie que entrara podría hacerle daño.

Mu ni siquiera le había puesto caso al interior de la habitación. Tras colocar un poco de ropa en la silla al lado de la puerta, había cerrado los ojos y secaba su larga melena violeta, meditando en lo que acababa de ocurrir en el cuarto de baño y lo mucho que le agradaría repetir lo ocurrido ahí, solo que en aquella ocasión sería bueno que el chico estuviera despierto y dispuesto a atender cada uno de sus deseos.

Manteniendo la mirada baja, Mu abrió sus ojos y los posó en el suelo, encontrándose con una silueta dibujada por la luz de la Luna, y recorrió lentamente la figura para encontrar de donde nacía, encontrándose con una imagen que le paralizó en el acto.

La luz plateada de la Luna formaba alrededor de su cuerpo un aura que le daba un aspecto casi etéreo, como un ser sobrenatural, la sábana húmeda dejaba entrever el cuerpo desnudo, y los dulces pies descalzos... Mu, que antes había mirado el cielo poblado de estrellas, tuvo la impresión de que todas habían escapado del cielo para cubrir cada hebra de cabello negro como la noche, cayendo de cuando en cuando una gota cristalina, como si de una estrella fugaz se tratase. La mirada perdida en el firmamento, con las manos una sobre la otra, dándole el aspecto de un precioso ángel que oraba a Dios.

De no haber sido que se encontraba demasiado idiotizado para reaccionar, Mu podría haber jurado que aquél era un ángel sin alas, mirando por su ventana y bendiciendo su hogar.

Shiryu por su parte sintió la mirada penetrante del herrero. A decir verdad no le molestaba que le estuvieran mirando, pero si le parecía extraño que aún no hubiera escuchado palabra alguna surgir de los labios de su benefactor.

El joven movió lentamente su cabeza para encontrar su mirada de mar con la azul cielo del lemuriano, el cual se sintió fascinado de contemplar una vez más las perlas de luz que habitaban en los ojos del joven, las cuales fueron coronadas con una cálida y preciosa sonrisa.

Mu abrió la boca deseando con toda su alma poder decir algo, sin embargo, las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca, y lo único que se escuchó fue el sonido seco de la toalla que antes usaba el herrero para secar sus cabellos cuando esta cayó al suelo.

En ese instante, todo en la habitación se oscureció.

La sonrisa luminosa se desvaneció y las preciosas perlas se cerraron. Haciendo uso de sus reflejos y su impresionante velocidad, Mu alcanzó al joven antes de que este tocase el suelo.

Los segundos que a continuación pasaron fueron eternos. La respiración pausada de ambos, y una de las manos del joven cayó por su costado, soltando la mitad de la sábana y dejando descubierto uno de sus costados, pero debido a su posición, la sábana alcanzaba a cubrir sus zonas mas íntimas y parte de sus piernas, pero si dejaba acceso libre de una de las manos de Mu hacia la cintura desnuda del dragón.

Shiryu abrió muy lentamente sus ojos y observó el rostro de Mu, levantó su mano libre y acarició las mejillas del hombre, dejando entrever una media sonrisa.

- Yo te conozco...

Mu frunció el ceño ante tal declaración, pero no le dio importancia, al menos de momento, y menos aún cuando sus dedos podían rozar a libertad el cuello y cintura del joven, por lo que no se contuvo y así lo hizo, acariciando la piel húmeda con sutileza, recibiendo en respuesta que el joven cerrara sus ojos y jalara un poco su cabeza hacia atrás.

Shiryu abrió sus ojos verdaderamente asustado de lo que acababa de hacer y clavó su mirada interrogante en Mu, descubriendo que este no se encontraba enfadado, molesto, o en un caso extremo, que mostrase lujuria hacia él. Simplemente encontró paz y calidez en aquella mirada, lo que le llevó a recargarse contra su pecho y sonreír débilmente.

- Quédate conmigo... por favor... no me dejes solo esta noche.

El herrero se mostró sorprendido ante la petición, pero se sentía incapaz de negarle algo a tan bella criatura, con su frente recargada sobre su cuello y sus labios rozando su pecho, por lo que deslizó su mano y tomó la sábana que caía a un lado de su cuerpo, le cubrió cuidadosamente y le tomó en sus brazos, acostándole en la cama, acurrucándole contra su pecho.

- Yo... necesito saber...

- Este no es el momento para saber, muchacho...

- Pero...

- Descansa ahora... descansa ahora que has regresado a este mundo.

- Pero yo debo...

- Si en realidad deseas ayudar a Seiya, escucharás lo que te digo y descansarás.

- ...

- ¿Shiryu?

- ...descansaré.

La respuesta del joven le sorprendió sinceramente. La simple mención del nombre de Seiya había domado inmediatamente al joven.

En la mente del hombre, se dibujó la imagen del santo de Pegaso, al cual había visto a través de la armadura que él mismo había reparado, y no pudo evitar imaginar los labios de Shiryu siendo devorados por el joven moreno de cabellos castaños, por lo que le presionó contra su pecho.

A partir de ese instante, y mientras el sueño se apoderaba lentamente de sus sentidos, él podía asegurar que Shiryu del Dragón, algún día sería suyo.

Su mirada se posó en el dragón, el cual se había dormido rápidamente debido a su debilidad. Deslizó sus dedos y retiró algunos cabellos húmedos.

- ¿Qué me has hecho, joven muchacho? Que en tan solo dos días, yo puedo saber que... que yo...

Y en ese instante, sin darse cuenta... se quedó dormido.

* * *

N/A: HOLAAAAAAAAAAA 

QUIEN ME EXTRA"???? TODO MUNDO?? PUES ESTOY DE VUELTA!!!

Sin Internet, claro¡Pero estoy de vuelta, que es lo importante!!!

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, por que sinceramente a mi me fascinó. A todos los que me escribieron, miles de millones de gracias.

A las personas que están esperando el inicio de la historia **"La balanza del Pegaso"** les pido me den un tiempito, por que no me pude conseguir la laptop y no he podido avanzar nada de nada, si acaso esta historia la estuve escribiendo a pedazos en la escuela, y eso hasta lo de Mu llenando la tina de agua, por que lo demás no lo podía escribir a riesgo de ser descubierta por alguien ñ.ñU

Si a alguien le interesa saber un poquito de cómo me fue, pues ahí me dicen y yo les cuento dos dos como me fue. Una cosa que si les cuento, es que en esta semana conseguí trabajo¡HURRA! Mi primer trabajo ñ.ñ, así que ya voy a tener lana pa´ comprarme todos mis comics favoritos de Batman y los caballeros, y todo lo que a mi me gusta.

Se cuidan mucho, y aquí hay lluvia de respuestas.

**alma-d-angel:** Hola ñ.ñ. Pueees, Shun no tengo planes para él, pero ya veré que hago con él. Y no te preocupes, noi pienso dejar de escribir de Ikki y Shaka, y espero tus comentarios, y pues ya no te preocupes, que finalmente he regresado y ya veré como seguir publicando, no tuviste que esperar un mes,, solo una semana. byeee

**luna-wood:** Pues ya ves, tenemos nuevo capi, y espero te haya gustado, muchos besos y es bueno tenerte por aquí, bye ñ.ñ.

**Dark Lady Iria:** Pues ya ves, Mu no está traumado, pero si extraña a su angelito. ñ.ñ.

**Lady Palas:** Ya visité tu página, y está bastante chida. Gracias por el mensaje, y espero te haya gustado este capi. Muchos besos ñ.ñ.

**Ale-chan:** ¡Y ahora tu que haces por aquí?? Que chido tenerte de visita, espero te guste como va la historia, besos, byeeee

**Presidenta de la Plataforma Pro derechos de los caballeros maltratadors Ede:** ¡HOLAAA!! Jajaja, a la próxima te prometo que si visto a la bruja de pordiosera. Por otro lado, no te preocupes, a Shiryu solamente le falta sufrir un poquito, y no tienes que estar mandándome chusmas con antorchas para que lo deje en paz ñ.ñ. Byeeee

**Decepcionada de la vida:** BIENVENIDA ñ.ñ. Me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia y te la hayas leído de corrido, espero recibir mensajes tuyos, y sinceramente, me gustó tu historia, besos, y byeee.

SALUDOS A TODOS!!!

LADY GRAYSON


	11. Trabajando el corazón con las manos

_**Cap. 11**_

* * *

Pasaban de las siete de la mañana, y los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana bañando con su luz a las figuras que dormían entrelazadas entre las sábanas.

El silencio de la mañana era interrumpido solamente por la respiración acompasada de aquellos que lucían como amantes, uno cerca del otro, sin emitir más ruido que un ligero gemido cuando se movían de lugar y se acomodaban de nuevo en los brazos del otro.

Mu bostezó largamente y comenzó a despertar, abriendo lentamente los ojos.

Y él dormía en sus brazos.

Los ojos cerrados de Shiryu, la expresión serena, las manos sobre el pecho del lemuriano y su piel aperlada expuesta a cualquier dulce caricia.

Y fue entonces cuando comprendió lo que ocurría.

Al ver la inmensa soledad de su corazón, Dios había tomado al más hermoso de sus ángeles y le había quitado sus blancas alas, tomándole en sus manos y depositándole en su cama, para que calmase el dolor en su alma.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Mu ante tales pensamientos, y sin embargo, le parecían muy ciertos, ya que si despertara de la misma forma en que lo acababa de hacer por el resto de su vida, estaba totalmente seguro de que su vida sería el mismo paraíso.

En ese instante, Shiryu comenzó a dar señales de que estaba a punto de despertar.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, y lo primero con lo que se encontró, fue con el tierno rostro de Mu, el cual le miraba con infinita ternura.

Lo primero que apareció en los labios de Shiryu fue una sonrisa... tras razonar unos momentos, supo que se encontraba en los brazos de un desconocido, y sobre todo, a juzgar por las sábanas pegadas a su piel, sabía que estaba desnudo, y sus ojos mostraron horror y sorpresa.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Mu se mostró algo sorprendido, mientras Shiryu retrocedía espantado de un solo brinco, sin embargo, en lugar de encontrar más cama, se encontró con el vacío, y lo próximo que se escuchó fue el sonido del trasero del santo de bronce impactándose con el suelo. Mu cerró los ojos y se encogió rápidamente de hombros...

- Ayyyy...

Shiryu llevó sus manos a sobar su trasero, con una expresión cómica en su rostro, y agradeciendo mentalmente haber estado tan enredado en las sábanas que las había jalado con él, ya que de otra forma, habría caído totalmente desnudo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

El santo de bronce levantó la mirada y se encontró con Mu, el cual se estaba sentando en la orilla de la cama.

Un silencio se formó en ese instante, y una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios de Shiryu, junto con un tenue color carmesí en sus mejillas.

- Hola... buenos días...

- Buenos días.

- Disculpa Mu... yo, no te reconocí y...

- Tranquilo muchacho... es normal si despiertas en los brazos de alguien casi desconocido, y más aún si tú estás desnudo.

Esta vez, el rostro entero de Shiryu se volvió como un tomate.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió anoche?

Shiryu levantó de golpe la mirada y observó verdaderamente asustado a Mu, el cual emitió una leve risilla.

- No Shiryu, no es lo que estás pensando. Anoche despertaste, pero como eres muy terco te levantaste y por poco te desmayas. Tuve que obligarte a dormir bajo el hecho de que no ibas a poder ayudar a Seiya.

A la mención del santo del Pegaso, una mirada tierna apreció en los ojos de Shiryu, encelando un poco a Mu, el cual emitió un suspiro.

- Y me pediste que me quedara aquí, así que me quedé.

- Ahh...

Shiryu se levantó sosteniendo la sábana entre sus manos. Tenía la duda de por que estaba desnudo, pero sentía su cabeza muy fresca, así que probablemente le habrían dado un baño, quien sabe...

- Te preparé algo de ropa anoche, puedes ponértela ahora, mientras yo preparo algo de desayunar¿De acuerdo?

- ...claro...

Mu sonrió y se puso de pié, acercándose a Shiryu, el cual mantenía sus ojos clavados en el suelo.

El herrero tomó entre sus manos la nuca del joven y plantó un pequeño beso en su frente.

- Es bueno tenerte de regreso, Shiryu.

- Gracias.

Mu salió de la habitación dejando al joven solo, sin embargo, este miró el espacio en la cama que había dejado el herrero y de alguna manera tuvo el deseo de tocarlo.

Sus dedos rozaron el espacio aún caliente mientras se sentaba en una orilla de la cama, tomó entre sus manos la almohada y aspiró su aroma, abrazándola después contra su pecho, mientras reía cual si fuera niño de cinco años.

- Te encontré... finalmente te encontré...

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, Mu buscaba y rebuscaba que darle de desayuno a su invitado, y sobre todo, prepararlo antes de que el chico encontrara la cocina, la cual era un verdadero desastre.

- Linda cocina.

Mu volteó y observó al joven dragón, en cual vestía unos zapatos negros idénticos a las suyos, con cordeles amarrándose a los tobillos, pantalones blancos y una camisa de manga larga color verde pálido, con un cinturón blanco a la cintura amarrándose por un lado de la cadera y cayendo unos cuantos trozos de tela, con el cabello amarrado en una coleta en la base de su nuca.

Para el ermitaño, la visión de aquél chico era simplemente adorable.

- Kiki y yo entrenamos mucho, usualmente no tenemos tiempo para limpiar nada.

- Eso se nota.

Mu encontró algo que hacer y comenzó a preparar el desayuno, mientras Shiryu tomaba asiento en una silla de madera y observaba atentamente cada uno de los movimientos de su anfitrión.

- ¿Y el pequeño?

- ¿Kiki? Se marchó, tiene que entregar la armadura del Pegaso.

- Ahhh.

Shiryu suspiró mientras continuaba su observación, y poco tiempo después se encontró con su desayuno frente a él.

Ambos comieron en medio de una charla tranquila.

Hablaron sobre Kiki, sobre su edad, sobre las razones que habían llevado a Shiryu a Jamiel, y un poquito de muchas cosas, hasta terminar con sus platos y hacerlos a un lado, continuando su conversación.

- Hay algo que debes saber, Shiryu.

- ¿Si?

- Tu armadura... bueno...

- ¿Sucede algo malo con ella?

- No, no es malo, es solo que... aún no comienzo a repararla.

Shiryu parpadeó un par de veces. Sinceramente, Mu hubiera esperado que el chico se molestara, pero en lugar de eso, vino una cálida respuesta.

- Durante mi camino hacia Jamiel, me pregunté como sería que repararías nuestras armaduras... me... ¿Dejarías ver como lo haces?

La mirada de Shiryu era la misma que la de un niño cuando está pidiendo que le compren una paleta, y rápidamente conmovió a Mu.

- No solo puedes ver, también puedes ayudarme... si lo deseas.

- ¡Claro que si¿Cuándo empezamos????

Tanto entusiasmo, y tanta felicidad combinados con la seriedad y la calidez, todo en un mismo ser... definitivamente, Shiryu era una persona excepcional.

Ambos se levantaron, y como era costumbre de Mu, abandonaron sus platos en la mesa.

Caminaron a lo largo de algunos pasillos y llegaron hasta un cuarto con una fina puerta de madera, la cual Mu abrió con ayuda de una llave de oro en su bolsillo.

- Bienvenido a mi lugar de trabajo.

Shiryu entró al cuarto ciertamente asombrado.

Ahí estaba su armadura, aún grisácea y cubierta de sangre... SU sangre. Estaba su caja de bronce, algunas herramientas, algunos libros, una enorme mesa, y un estante con frascos de extraños polvos brillantes. Y un pequeño y desgastado sillón en una esquina.

- Antes que nada...

Mu comenzó a explicar cada una de las herramientas que estaban en su pequeño taller. Shiryu observaba todo lo que le entregaban y escuchaba atentamente. A veces le quedaba una que otra duda, y preguntaba, siendo respondido de la mejor manera posible, dando siempre al final una sonrisa en agradecimiento.

Durante toda la mañana observaron técnicas bastante básicas. Shiryu estuvo tallando madera como si de una armadura se tratase, combinando las "clases" con conversaciones personales.

Mu observó al joven trabajando afanosamente en repetir cada una de las herramientas que estaban frente a sus ojos, mientras dentro de él una pregunta latente.

Seiya...

Había conocido al santo de Pegaso a través de la armadura del joven, y sabiendo su aspecto físico, le hacía crear ilusiones de un pasado incierto que le carcomía el alma.

Su cerebro trabajaba rápidamente creando imágenes falsas. Ya iban muchas veces en lo que iba del día que observaba a su hermoso Ángel acostado en una cama, recibiendo dentro de su cuerpo al santo de Pegaso, ambos intercambiando besos y dulces caricias, suplicando por un poco mas de pasión hasta que...

- ¿La tierra llamando a Mu??

- ¿Eh?

El lemuriano volteó a ver a Shiryu, el cual lucía algo divertido ante el semblante del herrero.

- Llevo rato llamándote y no me contestas, mira, ya terminé¿Qué te parece?

Shiryu mostraba orgulloso una pieza de metal que él mismo había trabajado, dándole la apariencia de un guante y un escudo, que aunque extremadamente débiles, era un enorme paso para un novato como él.

- Es perfecto Shiryu.

El joven sonrió enorgulleciéndose de si mismo, y sus ojos se desviaron hasta su armadura, mirándola larga y profundamente.

- Shiryu¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- ¿Mm?

El chico levantó la mirada y observó a Mu, el cual, curiosamente estaba retorciendo sus dedos.

- Ayer, cuando te pusiste necio, solamente mencioné a Seiya, y obedeciste, y esta mañana, cuando te recordé su nombre, tu mirada se llenó de cariño...

- ...

- Esque... haces todo esto por que... ¿Seiya es tu pareja¿O acaso estás enamorado de él?

Shiryu abrió la boca con sorpresa, y se puso en actitud pensante, mirando después sus manos, como intentando distraerse.

- No... no somos pareja... y ni tampoco estoy enamorado de él.

Mu emitió un suspiro de alivio casi sin darse cuenta, pero no fue desapercibido por Shiryu.

- Nos conocemos desde niños... y cuando nos volvimos a encontrar, casi habíamos olvidado nuestra amistad... pero antes de que me enviaran a China, Seiya y yo prometimos amarnos como hermanos hasta que la vida abandonara nuestros cuerpos, y lo sellamos con un hilo de cabello de cada uno...

- ¿Y aún lo conservan?

- ñ.ñU No lo creo.

Al ver la expresión de Shiryu, Mu hizo una mueca interrogatoria.

- Esque sabíamos que se nos iba a perder, así que nos lo tragamos ñ.ñU

Mu se quedó temblando, intentando reprimir lo que sentía en ese momento, hasta que finalmente, soltó una sonora carcajada, y tras unos segundos, Shiryu le siguió, comenzando a reír a risotadas, como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía.

Pasó largo rato antes de que se calmaran, y hubiera pasado aún más cuando un brillo extraño les llamó la atención.

Mu volteó a ver el lugar de donde aquella luz provenía con toda naturalidad, mientras Shiryu estaba muy sorprendido.

- M-mi armadura...

- Está reaccionando.

- ¿Eh?

- Cuando una armadura está cerca de la muerte, lo mejor para ella es morir, por eso es que hay que rociarlas con la sangre de un santo y animarles primero que nada a que existe algo por que vivir.

- ¿Animarles?

- Si la armadura cree que su existencia ya no es necesaria, o que no necesita existir, morirá, pero ahora que ha escuchado tu risa, sabe que debe protegerte, pero mírala, aún le falta saber algo mas, no puede volver a la vida solamente por que desees reír, necesita algo mas.

- ...¿Cómo reviviste la armadura de Seiya?

Una tierna sonrisa adornó los labios de Mu.

- Le hablé de Kiki.

- ¿De Kiki?

- Le hablé de la primera vez que lo vi, de sus primeras palabras, sus primeros pasos... A tu amigo, Seiya, le encantan los niños. Conozco a... alguien... que no veo desde hace demasiados años... él mataba personas, como si fuesen trofeos.

- Que horrible...

- Y mató a muchos niños. La armadura reaccionó cuando supo que si no regresaba, no protegería a Seiya, y él no podría proteger a miles de vidas inocentes.

- Ya veo.

Sin embargo, el brillo de su armadura hacía algunos segundos que se había calmado, y el aspecto del bronce seguía siendo tan grisáceo y muerto como antes.

- En este tipo de casos, uno puede hablarles, cantarles, recitarles... lo que sea.

Mu hizo una mueca entre divertida y burlona.

- Uno se vuelve prácticamente el payasito de la armadura.

- ¿Podría intentarlo?

- ¿Eh?

- Yo... bueno...

Un leve tono carmesí adornó las mejillas del joven mientras sus ojos revelaban amor e ilusión.

- Yo tengo un sentimiento y... no deseo que muera... si mi armadura comprendiera que la necesito para continuar mi camino y comprender ese sentimiento, tal vez...

- Puedes hacerlo, pero debes concentrar tu cosmos y hacerlo pasar a través de ella. ¿Entiendes? Puede ser peligroso para un inexperto como tu.

- Quiero hacerlo.

La voz de Shiryu mostraba completa seguridad y decisión, por lo que Mu hizo un leve movimiento con su mano, dándole paso al joven hacia la armadura.

El santo del dragón se hincó frente a su armadura y se sentó sobre sus talones, colocó su mano sobre el bronce y sintió la sangre caliente, lo cual, tras las largas explicaciones de Mu, no le sorprendió.

Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a concentrar su cosmos, haciéndolo brillar y rodeando su armadura.

Mu observó atentamente cada movimiento del joven y le observó tomar aire, comenzando una canción con voz profunda y llena de pasión.

_- Vivo al borde de un abismo  
sólo por tu boca  
voy siguiéndote los pasos  
como un perro tras tus huellas me llevas_

El herrero frunció levemente el ceño. Conocía esa canción, la había escuchado hacía poco, en una pequeña visita a la ciudad, y extrañamente, hablaba exactamente de lo mismo que él estaba sintiendo hacia Shiryu.

_- Soy la sombra de mi mismo  
soy lo que no era  
sólo por tenerte cerca  
sé que haría lo que fuera, si pudiera..._

En ese instante, Mu sintió como si le estuvieran dando un golpe en el estómago, y comenzó a ver cosas extrañas.

_- Y aunque yo viva en la mentira  
sé que sin ti no tengo vida..._

Observó a Shiryu corriendo por un bosque, y volteando hacia el llamado de una voz. Después, observó sus propios ojos abriéndose, y su boca diciendo algo que no pudo descifrar, y después, acostado en su cama, el pequeño Shiryu despertando asustado de algún sueño.

Y fue ahí que Mu comprendió un par de cosas. Lo que acababa de ver era un sueño de Shiryu, e igualmente, recordó las palabras del joven la noche anterior. _"Te conozco..."_

Mu meditó largamente. Si había visto esas imágenes, significaba que Shiryu estaba cantando para "esa" persona que había visto en sueños... o sea...

- ...o sea... yo...

_- Siento el frío de la noche  
dentro de mi alma  
sólo el roce de tus labios  
me traería la calma, la calma_

El lemuriano se acercó de espaldas al joven y se hincó, y ante la cercanía, comenzó a impregnarse del dulce aroma que Shiryu desprendía.

_- Soy un naufrago en un mar  
de puro sentimiento  
tus ojos son las estrellas  
que me guiarán a puerto, a puerto._

En ese instante, el santo de bronce sintió como a sus dedos se entrelazaban los de Mu, mientras los labios del hombre rozaban levemente su oído, cantando al unísono.

_- Y aunque yo viva en la mentira  
sé que sin ti no tengo vida_

El chico abrió los ojos verdaderamente sorprendido y estuvo a punto de safar sus manos, sin embargo, Mu le tenía bien agarrado, y mas aún cuando bajó sus labios para explorar su cuello, sin dejar de cantar.

El roce de los labios de Mu en su cuello mientras continuaba con la canción hizo que la piel del joven se pusiera totalmente erizada, y no pudo evitar hacer su cabeza a un lado para permitirle que explorara a su antojo, intentando no perder la voz para seguir la tonada que brotaba de la garganta del herrero.

_- Quisiera ser... El sol iluminándote  
quisiera ser el agua  
que calma tu sed  
quisiera ser... oh, oh  
el tiempo que no pasa  
cuando estoy mirándote_

A esas alturas, Mu había retirado una de sus manos, lo mismo que Shiryu, y ambos mantenían sus cosmos encendidos dándole poder a la armadura, la cual comenzaba a brillar intensamente.

Shiryu volteó a ver a Mu y se perdió en aquella mirada, admirándose del hermoso tono dorado que su cuerpo desprendía.

El herrero se acercó cuando la canción estaba cerca de finalizar y rozó sus labios apenas con los del joven, el cual cerró sus ojos ante la caricia.

_- Quisiera ser..._

El roce de los labios de ambos se volvió un dulce beso tímido. El joven tembló y llevó su mano libre al pecho de Mu, como si deseara alejarlo, pero en lugar de eso, el hombre tomó aquella mano entre la suya y le apretó firmemente.

Shiryu sintió como las fuerzas le fallaban y se fue de lado, sin dejar de aferrar su mano a la armadura, pero los dedos de Mu, que antes habían estado entregando su cosmos también al bronce grisáceo, ahora se colocaron alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndole.

Al sentir las dulces caricias en su cintura, desviándose a su espalda y los labios devorando los suyos, Shiryu no pudo hacer más que relajarse, ya que de alguna manera, necesitaba de ese beso.

La timidez había desaparecido por completo y ambos se estaban entregando de lleno. El peso de Mu cayó sobre Shiryu, dejando que ambos se deslizaran lentamente al suelo.

La mente del joven era un enorme hervidero de dudas.

Su espalda estaba contra el suelo y sobre él se encontraba Mu, ambos con los ojos cerrados, ambos disfrutando, ambos deteniéndose por no más de un par de segundos para poder tomar aire y continuar besándose.

Mu mientras tanto no cabía en si de gozo. Los labios de Shiryu eran tan suaves y deliciosos como lo había imaginado, y sentirle respondiendo a sus caricias era lo mejor que le podía ocurrir.

La mano libre de Shiryu se dirigió a los cabellos de Mu, ejerciendo presión en su nuca, e impidiéndole que descendiera hacia su cuello, cosa que el herrero ya había intentado.

Y entonces se separaron, un último beso suave y delicado y los ojos de ambos se abrieron.

Mu sonreía seductoramente, y sin embargo, esa sonrisa desapareció rápidamente.

Los ojos de Shiryu estaban llenos de confusión, y de miedo. Había un leve rubor en sus mejillas que contrastaba con la demás palidez de su rostro, con la boca abierta debido a la impresión, además de tener los labios hinchados debido a las leves mordidas que el lemuriano le había dado.

En menos de un segundo, Shiryu se hizo a un lado y se puso de pié, se acercó rápidamente a la puerta, la abrió y salió corriendo dando un portazo, dejando a Mu solo y confundido.

El herrero volteó lentamente a ver la armadura del dragón, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

La sangre comenzaba a borrarse e integrarse dentro de la armadura, dejando apenas ver un camino creado por la mano del joven, la cual se había mantenido siempre sobre la armadura, desde el lugar inicial y deslizándose hasta el suelo.

Cuando la sangre hubo desaparecido totalmente, la armadura de bronce del dragón había recuperado su color verde, además de que gran parte de las fisuras habían desaparecido, dejando heridas menores.

Mu tuvo el impulso de seguir a Shiryu, y sin embargo, sabía que lo mejor para el muchacho era que lo dejaran solo por un rato

A pesar de su preocupación hacia el joven, Mu comenzó a trabajar con entusiasmo. Había probado aquellos dulces labios, y no se había decepcionado, era todo lo que él había deseado, y lo había conseguido.

Sus manos se tensaron ante ese pensamiento.

¿Solamente había deseado un beso? No... eso era una completa mentira. Él deseaba los besos del joven, su piel virgen, cada uno de los sonidos que provinieran de sus labios, y sobre todo, lo quería a su lado para siempre.

En ese instante, la puerta se abrió con un leve chirrido.

Mu volteó y observó al joven que acababa de huir minutos antes, con ambas manos ensangrentadas en la puerta, el rostro a medio asomar y los ojos fijos en el suelo.

- Hola...

- Hola.

Shiryu entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él, quedándose apoyado en la madera.

El herrero dejó sus herramientas y se puso de pié, acercándose y quedando de pié ante el confundido joven.

Shiryu se mantuvo en silencio largo rato, intentando comenzar a hablar y callando de inmediato.

- Yo creo que... cuando algo es correcto, simplemente... no, no... no hay que negarlo... o asustarse.

La mirada del chico subió lentamente, encontrando su mirada con la de Mu.

Leyendo el pedido en aquellos ojos de mar, el lemuriano se acercó y tomó la cintura de Shiryu entre sus manos, mientras que el joven dejaba que sus brazos se colocaran alrededor del cuello de Mu.

La diferencia de estatura no era mucha, pero si la suficiente para que Shiryu levantara levemente las puntas de sus pies con tal de rozar sus labios a los de aquél enigmático hombre.

El beso que compartieron les hizo ver todas las constelaciones juntas, las manos de Shiryu se aferraron al cabello de Mu, ahondando el beso. La lengua del hombre lamió delicadamente los labios del joven, el cual abrió su boca dándole entrada total, y permitiéndose iniciar un pequeño y pasional baile dentro de sus bocas.

Mu apretó más contra su cuerpo a Shiryu. El calor que emanaba de este era la cosa más hermosa que él se pudiera imaginar, y ahora, en sus brazos, estaba seguro de que ni la misma Athena podría separarlos.

Sintiendo aquellas emociones, una de las manos del hombre se deslizó por el costado del chico y comenzó a deshacer el nudo del cinturón, a lo que el joven sonrió y se separó cuidadosamente.

- Tranquilo... mis amigos y yo siempre hemos dicho que no es bueno besar en la primera cita...aunque nosotros aún no tenemos la primera.

Tras decirlo, Shiryu guiñó su ojo derecho, causando una risilla de parte de Mu.

- Mañana, Ángel mío... mañana... tu cuerpo aún está débil y necesitas descansar.

Shiryu frunció el ceño.

- ¿Ángel?

- Si... Ángel... y un Ángel todo mío...

Una vez más se besaron tiernamente, finalizando el beso con una dulce sonrisa.

Shiryu dejó escapar en ese instante un bostezo.

- Necesitas descansar, yo te llevo.

Mu se agachó lo suficiente para poder tomar de las corvas al joven y cargarlo en sus brazos, mientras el chico se recargaba en su pecho y comenzaba a conciliar el sueño.

Finalmente llegaron a la habitación del joven, donde Mu le depositó cuidadosamente.

- Duerme, y sueña cosas hermosas...

- A veces no me gusta soñar... los sueños me confunden mucho.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Por que te he visto en sueños a ti... y también he visto a una mujer pelirroja que me... me canta...

En ese instante, Shiryu se quedó profundamente dormido, lo cual era normal debido a la debilidad de su cuerpo tras haber dado gran cantidad de su sangre días atrás.

Mu le observó largo rato y una sonrisa nació en sus labios mientras se retiraba silenciosamente, no consiente en ese momento de cierto recuerdo oculto en su mente de años atrás, cuando había rescatado a un pequeño bebé en Grecia y a la dulce mujer pelirroja que había tomado al pequeño en brazos y le había colmado de besos.

Al regresar a su taller, el herrero comenzó a trabajar con mas ánimo que nunca, y sin embargo, en el fondo de su corazón había tristeza, ya que sabía que a las cinco de la tarde dentro de dos días, su deber sería llevar a Shiryu a la batalla, para que llegara al amanecer a la isla de la Reina Muerte... si querían pasar mas tiempo juntos, o ser una pareja totalmente formal, les quedaba muy poco tiempo...

N/A: HOLAAAAA

CUANTO A QUE ME EXTRAÑARON????

Si pusieron un poquito de atención, se darán cuenta de que esta es la misma canción que Mu y Shiryu bailaron durante la fiesta de Saori, y también la razón por la que lo hicieron.

Ahora si, a contestar mensajitos ñ.

**Darket Aprendice** - HOLA¿Eres nueva verdad¡Bienvenida! Pues si, los recuerdos de Mu todavía les faltan un buen, pero te juro que van a estar bien lindos!!! Aunque algunos van a estar medio trágicos ñ.ñU

**Geneylonene -** Gracias por tu mensaje, y que bueno que andes por aquí en medio a pesar de que no eres muy dada al yaoi. ¡Gracias por tus comentarios ñ.ñ.!

**Lady-Galaxy-149** - ¡LUCERITO, HOLAAAAAAA!!!! CUANTO TIEMPO SIN VERTE MUJER!!!! TE EXTRAÑO MUCHO¡Gracias por haber leído mi historia, y espero que platiquemos pronto!!

**Luna - wood** – Holaaaaa. Se te extrañaba por aquí, y pues si, ya vez que he regresado. ñ.ñ. Pero no, no mereces la muerte, si acaso que te den una pequeña golpicita los dorados, pero la muerte no ñ.ñU A decir verdad, si tenía planeado que Mu se pasara de la raya con Shiryu, pero a la hora de la hora me decidí que mejor no... aunque estuvo cerquitas ñ.ñ.

**Lady Palas –** Gracias por echarme suerte, y vaya que la necesito. Ya visité tu página, y sinceramente me gustó mucho, espero ir a volver a verla pronto¡Y muchos besos!!!

**alma d angel –** Jajaja, yo se de un buen lugar para que compres uñas postizas que se ven naturalitas, por que créeme, con lo que está a punto de pasar vas a ocupar varios juegos de uñas pa´aguantar la emoción ñ.ñ. ¡besos, y gracias por el mensaje!!

**Presidenta de la plataforma Pro derechos de los santitos maltratados Ede -** ¡QUE HUBO MUJER??? Últimamente no hemos podido platicar mucho por lo de mi chamba, pero me da mucho gusto que andes por aquí en medio. ¿En serio tú no mandaste a la gente de los palos y las antorchas?? Ummm ¬¬ Te creeré, pero uno de ellos traía una pancarta que decía "Arriba nuestra líder Ede", pero te creeré. ñ.ñ.

Por cierto, a todos los lectores de esta pequeña historia, tengo una alerta de **LEMON** en el siguiente capítulo, por lo tanto, si a alguien le incomoda, ahí me dicen y yo me encargo de meter una línea para que no lean el momento tan esperado de cuando fue marcado Shiryu.

(Pobrecito, suena a que estuviera hablando de una vaca ñ.ñU) Conste que eso me lo dijo **Luna-wood. **ñ.ñU

Se cuidan mucho, y les mando miles de besos a todos los que leen esta historia, dejen review, o no¡MENOS A LADY GLORIA QUE NO ME A DEJADO NADA, Y QUE PIENSO DESPELLEJARLA CUANDO LA VEA!!!!!!

Ah¡Y saludos a **Ramsim**, que siempre me manda saludos en sus historias!!

Lady Grayson

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


	12. Besos en la nieve

_**Cap. 12**_

* * *

Era bastante temprano, y una vez más, el despertar de Mu se volvía lo más maravilloso. No recordaba haberse ido a la cama, hasta donde sabía se había quedado dormido en su sillón. Por lo tanto, había cosas nuevas.

Primero que nada, sentía el peso de "alguien" sentado entre sus piernas abiertas y los brazos de esa misma persona acurrucados sobre su pecho, además de aquél dulce aroma que llenaba cada uno de sus sentidos. Mas ese pequeño dedo que dibuja círculos y le hacía leves cosquillas.

Los ojos de Mu se abrieron mientras de su boca salía un leve bostezo y uno de sus brazos se cernía protectora mente alrededor de la cintura del muchacho, al cual escuchó reír levemente.

- Buenos días.

- Muy buenos, diría yo.

Shiryu levantó su rostro y encontró su mirada con la de Mu, el cual se acercó y rozó levemente sus labios a los del joven.

- Esta es la mejor mañana que puedo pedir.

- ¿No fue esa la de ayer?

- Esa está en el pasado, y queda en segundo lugar.

Mu guiñó un ojo.

- Este es el presente.

Una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Shiryu mientras se acurrucaba de nueva cuenta en el pecho de Mu.

- Nunca me había sentido así.

- ¿Así como?

- Así... como me siento contigo.

Mu suspiró ante el comentario. Nunca hubiera pensado que hacía dos días estaba sufriendo por tener al joven inconsciente e incapaz de corresponder a sus nacientes sentimientos, y ahora, lo tenía entre sus brazos, regalándole dulces palabras.

- ¿Mu?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Hoy vamos a salir¿Cómo lo prometiste?

- Si, vamos a salir...

- ¿A dónde?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del herrero.

- Eso es una sorpresa.

Shiryu aceptó con la cabeza y se puso lentamente de pié, estirando su cuerpo, lo mismo que Mu.

- Voy a preparar un par de cosas. Desayunamos, y luego nos vamos¿De acuerdo?

- Claro.

Ya puestos ambos de pié, se encaminaron por los pasillos de camino a la cocina, y no bien hubieron entrado, Mu abrió los ojos como platos y lanzó un estruendoso grito, el cual poco faltó para derrumbar la torre entera.

- ¡Pero que te sucede!!

- ¡La cocina, qué le pasó a la cocina?????

Se hizo un profundo silencio, el cual fue roto por Shiryu, quien comenzó a reír estruendosamente.

- ¡Por favor Mu, no es para que te pongas así!

La cocina, ahora SI parecía una cocina, y no un desastre de platos y ollas regados por todos lados. Los platos estaban limpios, el suelo trapeado, la comida ordenada, la mesa pulcramente limpia, y de ahí para adelante... ni una sola mancha, ni un solo desorden.

- ¿T-tu ...

- Si, yo limpié la cocina... esque, me levanté temprano, y estaba aburrido, así que decidí hacer algo por ti... ¿Te molesta?

Mu volteó a ver de reojo al joven y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

- ¿Cómo me va a molestar, Angel... al contrario...

El herrero se acercó y plantó un dulce beso en los labios del joven.

- Gracias.

- ...¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno?

Mu hizo una mueca divertida.

- Claro... ¿Te preparo el baño? Por que estoy seguro de que no querrás ir a nuestra cita sin bañarte¿Cierto?

Shiryu asintió y se introdujo en la cocina, mientras Mu se marchaba al baño y repetía los mismos pasos de llenar la tina y calentar el agua, aunque interiormente, deseaba repetir también lo que había ocurrido mientras el joven estaba inconsciente.

- ¿Por qué será que creo que estás pensando en mí? Y no pulcramente, supongo.

Mu volteó a la puerta y observó a Shiryu, ya desnudo y con una bata blanca encima, volteó disimuladamente al espejo y vio su reflejo sonriente y sonrojado, lo que le provocó un color carmesí aún más fuerte.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta de los sutiles movimientos de su amado, el maestro de Jamiel sintió unos brazos que se colocaban alrededor de su cintura y una boca mordiendo suavemente su oído.

- A juzgar por la cara que tenías hace un momento, tenías pensamientos muy interesantes... ¿me vas a contar?

Mu sonrió mientras su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora.

Shiryu le estaba preguntando cosas que él sabía perfectamente que eran íntimas, el joven estaba desnudo y con solo una bata encima, él traía ropa ligera, además de que muy a la mano tenían una tina caliente y burbujas.

El lemuriano volteó a ver al joven, el cual desde que lo había abrazado había estado avanzando con lentos pasitos, hasta dejarlo fuera del baño.

- Bye, bye...

Y tras decirlo, el joven empujó levemente a Mu, lo sacó del baño, le sacó la lengua juguetonamente y cerró la puerta.

Mu se quedó de una pieza y con la cara desfigurada con la sorpresa, pero después, una mueca maligna y traviesa cruzó su rostro.

- Esta me la pagas angelito...

Y tras decirlo, se retiró por el pasillo, sonriendo levemente.

- Esta me la pagas...

Shiryu sonrió tras escuchar claramente a Mu y espero a que se alejara, para después deshacer el nudo de su bata y deslizarla sobre sus hombros, doblándola y colocándola en un pequeño tubo cerca del retrete.

Al contacto con el agua caliente, el joven cerró los ojos y comenzó a relajarse, prácticamente comenzando a ronronear ante las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo.

Alargó su mano hasta un pequeño bote y lo abrió, aspirando su aroma. Vació algo del contenido y pronto se vió rodeado de burbujas blancas de un rico aroma a cereza, provocándole una sonrisa inocente.

Tomó una larga exhalación y se hundió lentamente en el agua, quedando totalmente debajo de una gruesa capa de burbujas.

Con los ojos abiertos, Shiryu observó como poco a poco el hueco se iba tapando con las pequeñas burbujas blancas, dejándolo casi totalmente a oscuras en la tina.

Los pensamientos de Shiryu eran un poco confusos, y finalmente, cerró sus ojos para permitirse pensar mejor...

_- ¡Shiryu, despierta, despierta¡Estás teniendo una pesadilla!!_

_- ¿Eh??_

_El pequeño niño se despertó de golpe y sudando frío._

_- ¿Seiya?_

_- Hola amigo ñ.ñ._

_- Gracias por despertarme._

_- ¿Qué soñabas?_

_- N-nada..._

_- No me digas que otra vez ese sueño de ti corriendo y el bosque con neblina... Ay Shiryu, no te preocupes._

_- ¿Y si es una premonición? Que algo malo me va a ocurrir._

_- No te preocupes, si algo malo te ocurre, yo voy a estar ahí para salvarte._

_Shiryu encontró su mirada con la de Seiya, y sonrió._

_- Entonces¿No es la primera vez que tienes ese sueño?_

_- No, Shunrei._

_La niña de seis años miró intrigada al niño frente a ella._

_- ¿Y que mas has soñado?_

_- Primero, que iba corriendo por un bosque, y después... escuché una voz, un alguien que me llamaba... la neblina se aclaró y pude ver nevar_

_- ¿Y después?_

_- Después... todo terminó._

_- Y dime Shiryu¿Listo para entrenar?_

_- Si, maestro._

_- ¿Y por que me dices que si cuando tu respuesta real es no?_

_- ¿Uh?_

_- Shiryu¿Has dormido mal¿O través ese sueño?_

_- Si... es solo que, ocurrió algo distinto. Cuando vi la nieve, todo cambió, era muy hermoso...el cielo era azul, y lila... pero, el color lila eran como hilos de cabello, hilos de cabello por todo el cielo._

_- ¿Cabello lila?_

_- Si... y entonces, me asomé a un pequeño lago, y vi a alguien, solo su silueta, y me dijo algo, pero no lo comprendí._

_- ¡MAESTRO, MAESTRO!!!!_

_- ¿Qué te sucede Shiryu?_

_El chico de doce años llegó corriendo verdaderamente fascinado._

_- ¡LO VI, LO VI, VI SUS OJOS, Y COMPRENDÍ SUS PALABRAS!!_

_- Pero de que hablas Shiryu._

_- ¡De mi sueño!_

_Una enorme sonrisa apareció en los labios del chico._

_- Sus ojos eran azules... tan azules como el cielo, no pude ver su rostro... solamente sus ojos, y sentí sus brazos en mi cintura y... y... _

_Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del chico._

_- Y sus labios rozaron mi cuello y me dijo... "No es muy distinta tu vida ahora que eres un mortal... ahora, para ser un ángel, solamente te faltan las alas"... o algo así._

_El anciano maestro sonrió al ver la felicidad de su alumno, e interiormente, también se sintió feliz._

Shiryu suspiró y dejó salir unas cuantas burbujitas las cuales se apresuraron a la superficie.

A partir de ese momento, recordaba que soñaba con esa persona una o dos veces al mes, y lo único que le conocía eran sus ojos, y el tono de su cabello.

Una ligera risita puso haber brotado de los labios de Shiryu, de no ser por que se encontraba debajo del agua, y bastante cómodo, por cierto.

Sin darse cuenta, se había enamorado como un idiota de aquél ser en sus sueños, de aquél hombre del cual no conocía más que sus ojos y el sonido de su voz.

Recordó una ocasión, hacía poco en que había acompañado a Shunrei al mercado y había escuchado aquella canción en una vieja radio. La música había envuelto su corazón y en un dos por tres, Shiryu sabía que cada palabra que había escuchado hablaba de sus sentimientos hacia ese desconocido.

En ese momento, los ojos de Shiryu se abrieron, y se encontró con un hueco en la pared de burbujas, y a través de ese hueco, la sonriente imagen de Mu, apoyado sobre su codo y con un dedo formando círculos en el agua.

Lentamente emergió la cabeza del santo de bronce, y sus ojos se encontraron con Mu, el cual le miraba fijamente y con una chispa de diversión.

- No sabía que fueras mitad sirena, Ángel...

Shiryu abrió y cerró los ojos como simple respuesta, para después levantarse y enredarse en una manta que Mu le ofrecía.

- Ya todo está listo para hoy, solamente falta que te vistas.

- Aja.

El chico se dirigió a su habitación, y Mu le observó a cada paso, totalmente fascinado por el sutil bamboleo de sus caderas, y el ondear del cabello negro totalmente húmedo. Los hombros desnudos y esa leve sonrisita pícara, y fue ahí donde el herrero descubrió que tanto movimiento tan invitante, no era mera coincidencia, sino que el joven se divertía provocándolo.

Mu esperó pacientemente a que Shiryu regresara, guardando algunas cosas y arreglando otras, hasta que finalmente, en la puerta apareció el joven, arrancándole a Mu una sonrisa de satisfacción.

El dragón estaba vestido con unos pantalones verdes, una camisa blanca de botones y sus zapatos chinos, con el cabello suelto y cayendo libre como si de una cascada se tratase.

- Te ves hermoso, Ángel.

- ...gracias.

Los ojos de Shiryu se posaron entre las cosas que Mu tenía preparadas dentro de una mochila de generosas proporciones.

- ¿Qué tie...

- ¿Nos vamos?

Antes de que Shiryu terminara su pregunta, Mu se acercó y le plantó rápidamente un beso, rodeándole con su brazo libre, pues en el otro cargaba la maleta, para después, con un leve brillo envolviendo sus cuerpos, ambos desaparecieron.

Segundos después, Shiryu sintió como sus oídos se llenaban del canto del viento, el rozar de las hojas y un frío que le causó un débil escalofrío.

Mu le soltó muy lentamente y le permitió voltearse a ver el lugar, y los ojos de Shiryu se abrieron como platos.

Su boca se abrió con sorpresa y llevó una de sus manos a sus labios para callar un grito de alegría al reconocer aquél lugar.

La nieve caía lentamente, llenando aquél lugar de un aire místico, el viento soplaba y movía las nubes que adornaban el cielo, el cual poseía un precioso tono del mismo color de los ojos de Mu, y el mismo tono de su cabello, ambos colores entremezclados uno con el otro, creando bellas formas en las nubes de algodón, tan grandes, blancas y puras, que uno sentía que dormir en una de ellas, significaría llegar al mismísimo paraíso.

El suelo estaba cubierto por la nieve, y extrañamente, aquí y allá había pequeños brotes verdes de los que sobresalían algunas flores de tonos rosados y violetas, contrastando con aquella blanca sábana que cubría el enorme valle.

Los pasos vacilantes del joven lo hicieron llegar hasta un lago, grande y majestuoso, de aguas cristalinas y con una levísima escarcha navegando en sus aguas.

Su reflejo apareció frente a él y no puedo evitar mirarse. Lucía tan distinto a como estaba acostumbrado. Usualmente, no dejaba nunca su máscara de guerrero, la máscara de seriedad, la fachada del hombre que está listo para luchar y jamás defraudar a los suyos, y ahora... ahora frente a él se encontraba el rostro dulce e inocente... también unos ojos enamorados y una sonrisa tranquila.

En ese instante, una ráfaga de aire frío hizo estremecer su cuerpo, pero casi de inmediato, una cobija azulada se colocó sobre su cuerpo, al igual que unos protectores brazos que se cerraron alrededor de su cintura.

Mu sonrió mientras comenzaba a morder con delicadeza el oído de Shiryu, bajando lentamente y besando con cuidado su cuello.

- ¿Sabes?

Los ojos de Shiryu se dilataron considerablemente.

- No es muy distinta tu vida ahora que eres un mortal... ahora, para ser un ángel, solamente te faltan las alas.

Los ojos del joven se llenaron de lágrimas y volteó a ver a Mu, el cual esbozó una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué lloras Ángel mío?

- ...por que... desde hace tanto tiempo he esperado a escuchar esas palabras... y yo... yo...

La voz del joven se cortó y refugió su rostro en el pecho de Mu, el cual, aunque no comprendió del todo, si le reconfortó rodeándolo con sus brazos, y besando suavemente su frente.

- Ven conmigo...

Shiryu dejó que Mu le dirigiera, y avanzó entre sus brazos hasta el pié de un árbol cubierto por la nieve, sentándose y colocando a Shiryu entre sus piernas, permitiéndole recostarse en el cuerpo de su...

El joven parpadeó un par de veces preguntándose¿Qué era él de Mu?

¿Pareja¿Amante¿Novio¿Amigo cariñoso?

El santo de bronce se había encontrado tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que si siquiera se había dado cuenta de los leves movimientos de Mu, el cual ahora sostenía una taza de chocolate caliente frente a sus narices, pero el chico seguía sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- ¿Eh?

Shiryu reaccionó de pronto y volteó a ver a Mu, el cual se notaba algo preocupado.

- N-no... nada, es solo que...

- No necesitas explicarme nada... creo que se en lo que pensabas...

- ¿Si?...

- ¿Qué somos tú y yo¿Cierto?

El chico acepto levemente con la cabeza mientras tomaba la taza en manos de Mu y bebía lentamente el contenido.

- Shiryu... sabes que desde el momento en que te vi, me di cuenta de que eras alguien especial, alguien a quien he estado esperando, casi sin darme cuenta, incluso.

- ...

- Pero ahora que te tengo aquí... y entre mis brazos, se que no te dejaré ir jamás.

- ...

- Quiero que te quedes a mi lado... para siempre, quiero que seas mi pareja, mi novio... mi amante... por que es lo único que te falta ser, pues ya eres mi vida entera, Shiryu del Dragón.

- Aún me falta ser tuyo...

No bien dichas palabra surgieron de los labios de Shiryu, sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo intenso y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

No tenía ni idea de donde habían brotado aquellas palabras, pero sabía que habían sido sinceras, solamente esperaba que Mu no lo fuera a tomar a mal.

- Eso puede remediarse...

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, el herrero retiró la taza de las manos de Mu y estiró su mano hacia la mochila, sacando otra manta de tonos pasteles azules y blancos.

Tras hacerlo, volteo a ver a Shiryu y le movió un poco, haciendo que se volteara y quedara hincado de frente a él, tomando entre sus manos su rostro.

- Déjate llevar... Ángel.

El joven aceptó débilmente con la cabeza mientras sus labios rozaban los de Mu, el cual hizo un poco de presión haciendo que Shiryu retrocediera, cayendo ambos muy lentamente sobre la cobija de tonos pasteles.

Los besos comenzaban a volverse menos tímidos y un poco mas apasionados. Mu mordía débilmente el labio inferior del joven mientras sus manos se encargaban de descender a través del cuerpo del hermoso jovencito, el cual, al sentir la creciente excitación en su cuerpo, no pudo evitar arquear su espalda y emitir un leve gemido, provocando que su cuerpo rozara mas perfectamente el de Mu, haciendo que este soltara apenas un suspiro ante el echo de tener al joven en la forma mas perfecta que pudiese imaginarse.

_- E-esque... es extraño maestro...me da... me da... miedo, y..._

_- Shiryu, es cierto que son cambios por el que todo hombre pasa, es absolutamente inevitable, pero tú tienes obligaciones con tu entrenamiento, por lo tanto..._

Los ojos de Shiryu se abrieron de golpe al sentir como su entrepierna rozaba la de Mu, el cual susurró su nombre ante el erótico contacto.

- ¡NO!!

De improviso, Shiryu empujó a Mu con tal fuerza que el lemuriano cayó de espaldas, golpeándose duramente contra el tronco del árbol, mientras que Shiryu se incorporaba y cerraba los pocos botones desabrochados de su camisa, para después ponerse de pié y acercarse al caído Mu, el cual intentaba sobar su espalda ante el golpe que se había llevado.

- Yo... lo siento.

El dragón bajó la mirada.

- Se lo que dije, y... yo lo deseaba, en serio... pero, esque...

- Está bien Ángel... pero no comprendo¿Qué te sucedió¿Por qué ese cambio?

Shiryu cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un par de lágrimas.

- E-esque... yo... yo nunca...

Mu se acercó y abrazó a su pareja, el cual se escondió en los brazos de su amante.

- Cuando era un poco mas chico... yo... bueno, ya sabes, crecí y... comencé a experimentar ciertos cambios extraños.

- Aja.

No era necesario preguntar de qué hablaba Shiryu, ya que para Mu, como hombre, había pasado por eso, y sabía los problemas que causaba.

- Mi maestro me enseñó que esos son problemas que distraen a los guerreros de sus entrenamientos, y que son cosas de la mente que uno debe controlar.

- ...

- Me enseñó que cada vez que aquello ocurriera, yo debía tomar medidas como intensificar mi entrenamiento, aunque fuera la una de la mañana, o quedarme dentro de la cascada de Rozan el tiempo necesario, pero que jamás... bueno, jamás...

Un leve rubor tiñó las mejillas de Shiryu ante cosas tan íntimas, pero Mu comprendió a la perfección.

- Eso quiere decir que... tu no sabes absolutamente... nada?

- ...no... nada, he leído en libros sobre lo que ocurre en la cumbre de la excitación pero yo... bueno... nunca lo he experimentado.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Mu sonrió.

Su Ángel era más puro de lo que pensaba, y posiblemente, él estaba apresurando las cosas, había que darle tiempo a que el joven se adaptara, o tal vez... ayudarle a aceptar algunos hechos y maravillas de la vida como parte de su entorno.

- Podríamos... dejarlo hasta aquí, yo... quiero pasar el día contigo, deseo pasear... deseo estar a tu lado.

- Claro.

Mu le abrazó dulcemente, besando repetidas veces su cabello.

- No tenemos porque adelantarnos, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo...

Una leve tristeza se reflejó en los ojos de Mu sin que Shiryu se diera cuenta.

- O al menos tenemos hasta las cinco de la tarde de mañana... cuando tú partirás.

- ¿Partir?

- Si Ángel... mañana debes presentarte a la pelea contra los santos negros.

- Oh... vaya...

Shiryu recorrió su entorno con la mirada, ciertamente fascinado.

- ¿En donde estamos?

- En algún lugar del mundo, se llama Asgard.

- ¿Asgard?

- Así es.

- Mi maestro me ha contado historias sobre Asgard, jamás creí que lo conocería.

- Pues ya ves.

En ese instante, Shiryu se golpeó la frente con la mano.

- ¡Lo olvidaba¡Seiya debe estar muy preocupado por mi!

Esta vez, el nombre del santo de Pegaso no causó incomodidad en Mu, el cual simplemente sonrió.

- Si gustas, yo te puedo ayudar a avisarle que te encuentras bien.

- ¿En serio?

Mu aceptó con la cabeza. Al menos, hablar con el Pegaso haría que Shiryu se olvidara por un momento de los problemas que estaban pasando.

En esos instantes, Seiya se encontraba profundamente dormido, cuidando sus energías para el día siguiente.

En ese momento, una figura se movió dentro de la habitación, con la ligereza de un gato y la misma elegancia, sentándose a un lado de la cama.

- ¿Seiya?

El joven no respondió, sino hasta que sintió unas manos que acariciaban su rostro, y una dulce voz llamándole.

- Seiya... despierta...

Los ojos del joven se abrieron levemente intentando observar a aquél que interrumpía su descanso, y sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y estuvo cerca de gritar, pero estaba paralizado por la sorpresa.

Apenas y alcanzaba a ver su rostro, pues la blancura de sus alas ara tanta que destellaba por todo su cuerpo. El cabello negro flotaba y sus ropas blancas se movían como si fuesen acariciadas por el viento.

- ¿S-Shiryu?

Una cálida sonrisa apreció en los labios del joven.

- Seiya... yo estoy...

- ¡WAAAAAAAAA!!

Seiya se incorporó de golpe y se encontró a si mismo en su habitación, Shiryu no estaba por ningún lado, y faltaba mucho para la batalla.

Suspiró y volvió a acostarse, pero aún así, le quedaba la duda. ¿Estaría Shiryu bien? O... na, no era posible.

Shiryu exhaló un suspiro, el cual acabó dentro de la boca de Mu, quien estaba muy entretenido besándole.

- ¿Y bien?

Cuando ambos se separaron, los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

- A esto le llamo yo una buena forma de transmitirme tus poderes telepáticos, pero.. ¿Tenías que hacerme lucir como un ángel??

- No es mi culpa, mis poderes solo acatan lo que mi subconsciente dicta.

Shiryu meneó la cabeza divertido.

- ¿Le pudiste decir?

- No, se despertó antes de eso.

- Ya veo¿Deseas intentarlo de nuevo?

- No, estoy bien, creo que él entenderá el mensaje.

El herrero aceptó con la cabeza.

- Y ahora.. creo que podemos comenzar nuestra cita¿No?

El joven dragón le guiñó coquetamente un ojo, mientras salía corriendo, para ser perseguido por Mu segundos después.

Y así, las horas pasaban demasiado rápido, pues para cuando ambos cayeron en cuanta, el atardecer aparecía en el horizonte, y en aquél momento, Mu se encontraba sentado en algún claro desconocido, con Shiryu dormido sobre sus piernas, intentando reponerse del agotamiento.

Mu acarició aquél rostro, fascinándose una y otra vez de la suavidad de su piel.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer... Ángel? Cuando Dios decida que tu misión en la tierra ha terminado, y debas regresar al lado de los seres inmortales...

Shiryu se movió levemente.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer...Ángel? Cuando paso a paso te alejes de Jamiel... ¿Qué harán tus sábanas si no cubren tus cuerpos¿Qué hará tu cama si no sostiene tu cuerpo?

Los ojos del joven se abrieron muy lentamente, encontrando su mirada con la de Mu.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti, Angel mío¿Qué harán mis labios sin los tuyos¿Y como me abrigaré sin el calor de tu cuerpo?...

- No sabía que fueras poeta.

- No lo soy... por eso es que mi poesía es tan mala.

Una leve risilla brotó de los labios de ambos.

- Debemos irnos, comienza a hacer mucho frío.

Shiryu aceptó con la cabeza, y siendo ambos rodeados por una suave luz de colores... desaparecieron.

Ya hacía rato que ambos habían vuelto a la torre en Jamiel, y ahora, se encontraban terminando de cenar, ambos iluminados por no mas que la Luna llena sobre el cielo poblado de estrellas, ambos riendo, ambos tranquilos, uno frente al otro, y juntos...

_Así nos hubieran visto,  
estábamos ahí sentados  
frente a frente.  
No podía faltarnos la luna,  
y hablábamos de todo un poco,  
y todo nos causaba risa  
como dos tontos._

Mu observó discretamente a Shiryu, preguntándose que se sentiría tenerlo totalmente en la intimidad, quitarle los miedos que le había infundado su maestro, y decirle todo lo que tenía guardado dentro.

_Y yo que no veía la hora  
de tenerte en mis brazos  
y poderte decir..._

- ¿En que piensas, Mu?

- En varias cosas...

- ¿Me las dirás?

- Solo si encuentro el valor necesario...

_Te amo...  
desde el primer momento en que te vi  
y hace tiempo te buscaba  
y ya te imaginaba así._

_Te amo  
aunque no es tan fácil de decir,  
y defino lo que siento  
con estas palabras  
Te amo  
Te amo_

Shiryu parpadeó un par de veces y se mantuvo callado. Sus ojos se encontraron fijamente, y Mu alargó sus manos hasta tomar las del Dragón.

_Y de pronto nos rodeo el silencio,  
y nos miramos fijamente  
uno al otro,  
Tus manos entre las mías..._

- Shiryu... yo... quédate.

- ¿Quedarme¿Aquí¿En Jamiel?

- Por favor...

_- Talvez nos volveremos a ver,  
mañana sabes que partiré._

_- ¿Que estas diciendo?  
...me muero si no te vuelvo a ver_

_Y tenerte en mis brazos  
y poderte decir..._

_Te amo  
desde el primer momento en que te vi  
y hace tiempo se buscaba  
y ya te imaginaba así.  
Te amo  
aunque no es tan fácil de decir,  
y defino lo que siento  
con estas palabras..._

- Mu, nosotros...

_- Te amo._

Los ojos del joven se abrieron de golpe y observó a Mu, el cual le observaba fijamente.

- ¿Qué?...

- Te amo... por favor... no me dejes...

Mu se enderezó un poco y alcanzó a rozar sus labios con los de Shiryu.

- Te amo... y si te vas... si te vas yo... yo no...

- Shhh...

El joven sonrió mientras se alejaba, Mu se incorporó y le siguió.

- Mu... yo no deseo partir, no cuando al fin te he encontrado.

- Entonces...

- No, no me quedaré, no hasta que todo esto quede resuelto... Pero... pero tampoco tengo planeado irme sin haber vencido mis miedos, y cumplido tus deseos...

El herrero observó al joven, el cual le abrazó con dulzura.

- No pienso irme de aquí, sin pertenecerte en cuerpo y alma.

Los labios del joven buscaron los del desconocido Santo de Aries, el cual dejó que sus labios exploraran a profundidad los de su próximo amante.

- ¿Mu?...

- ¿Si?

- ...tómame... por favor...

No había que repetirlo dos veces.

Inclinándose lo suficiente para tomarlo entre sus brazos, y caminar hacia su habitación.

El contacto visual entre ambos no se rompió ni un solo segundo, mientras buscaban dudas o temores en los ojos del otro, pero solamente encontraron amor y deseos profundos.

La puerta se abrió sin necesidad de que Mu soltara su preciosa carga, y tras cruzar el umbral de su puerta, esta se cerró.

N/A¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

LO SE, LO SE QUE PROMETÍ LEMON, Y DE ECHO, SI HABÍA PERO COMO ESTÁ MUY LARGO, DECIDÍ CORTAR ESTE CAPI EN DOS, ESPERO QUE NO ME ODIEN!!

A los que me escribieron:

**Megumi Gabbianni:** Hola!! Tu eres nueva, verdad?? Bienvenida!! Pues bueno¿Qué pudo pasar para que se fuera al nabo su relación? Eso lo vas a ver en unos tres capis mas, posiblemente cuatro, así que no desesperes, y gracias por tu mensaje ;)

**Ramsim:** ¡Hola, como has estado???? Es bueno recibir mensaje tuyo, y pues bueno, espero que te guste este nuevo capi. Y te repito¡Mi Mu no es pervetido, solo es muy apasionado:P

**Dark Lady-Iria:** ¡JAJAJAA, TE PASASTE CON EL ADELANTO DE TU HISTORIA, ESPERO VERLA PRONTO, Y QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPI!!

**Inoccence taken:** Me encanta que te agrade mi historia. Por cierto¿Eres nueva, derdad¡Bienvenida!!! Que bueno que te agrade la parejita, y espero sigas dando vueltas por aquí.

**Lady Palas:** Jua jua jua, esperate a ver lo que vendrá, por que el romance no les va a durar mucho a esos dos ;) Espero este capi te haya gustado, y muchos besos!! Gracias por tu mensaje :D

**Luna-wood:** Ehhhhh¡NO ME GOLPEES, NO ME GOLPEES!!! Se que querías saber como marcaron a Shiryu pero, pues, bueno, decidí cortarlo, y sale 100 en el siguiente capi. Espero este capi te haya gustado, y mil gracias por haberme dejado mensaje. ñ.ñ.

**Presidenta de la Plataforma Pro-Derechos de los Santitos Maltratados Ede: **Hola ñ.ñ. Definitivamente, te doy toda la razón, lo malo que me ocurrió con mi anterior historia, resultó ser mucho mejor, mira que esta es mil veces mejor¿recuerdas que te dije que la iba a volver a escribir y a mejorar?? Pues lo logré ñ.ñ.

Mil gracias a todos los que leyeron, y se aceptan cebollas, tomates y lechugazos, pedradas no, por favor, que duelen mucho ñ.ñU

En el siguiente, como pueden haber visto, va 100 el **lemon**¡No se lo pierdan, que me esforcé mucho en escribirlo!!

Lady Grayson :D


	13. Entrega, cuando un ángel te lleva a toca

_**Cap. 13**_

* * *

Al estar dentro de la habitación, Shiryu dejó que su mirada se perdiera en cada rincón de esta, atesorando los lentos segundos en su mente. 

Era la primera vez que entraba a ese cuarto, y simplemente le parecía muy hermoso, y lleno de calidez. Había una enorme ventana de frente a la cama, la cual estaba de lado al entrar por la puerta. En una esquina, un pequeño ropero de madera, el cual probablemente... no... seguramente había sido echo por Mu, y de frente a él, la cama estaba tendida con sábanas blancas, había cuatro enormes almohadas de colores cremas, y una destendida cobija de un tono vino, la cual arrastraba uno de sus extremos en el piso.

Un leve tono rojizo abordó las mejillas del joven al recordar que esa cama no duraría mucho tiempo tendida.

Mientras tanto, Mu le había soltado para que mirara a su antojo, sin saber que el lemuriano estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, intentando descifrar la forma en que llevaría a su joven amante hasta el borde del éxtasis.

Sus ojos se posaron en un pequeño arreglo que él mismo había echo poco tiempo atrás. No era nada del otro mundo, pero le serviría de mucho.

- ¿Me permites comenzar... Ángel?

No hubo necesidad de esperar respuesta, lentamente se acercó a Shiryu, abrazando su espalda y recargando su rostro a un lado del joven, el cual se tensó ante el contacto.

Mu sabía que estaba de frente a un reto. El dragón no sabía nada... de nada... de nada... no conocía su cuerpo, ni aquellas partes que le hacían vibrar. Era una tierra absolutamente virgen, no explorada ni siquiera por su propio dueño, por lo que su deber era localizar cada uno de esos puntos que desencadenaría una explosión dentro del dragón, y era su obligación encontrar cada uno de los puntos que llevara al joven chino directo hasta el éxtasis, pero afortunadamente, ya conocía uno, uno que Shiryu inconscientemente siempre le entregaba al maestro de Jamiel... su cuello.

Con maestría dejó que sus labios entraran en contacto con la sensible piel del joven, el cual al igual que en todas las ocasiones, hizo a un lado su cabeza, mordiéndose los labios ante la estimulante caricia.

Las manos que se mantenían quietas en la cintura subieron muy lentamente, pasando por debajo de sus brazos y llegando hasta el primer botón, el cual no tardó mucho en salir del ojal.

Pronto, el primer botón había salió del ojal, y así el segundo, el tercero, y para el siguiente, haciendo un leve acopio de fuerza, Mu desgarró lo que quedaba de la camisa, haciendo saltar los pocos botones faltantes en distintas direcciones, dejándola totalmente abierta.

Mu sintió el cuerpo de Shiryu tensarse un solo momento, por lo que se detuvo lo suficiente para darle tiempo al chico de acostumbrarse, lo cual no tomó mucho, ya que el chico levantó una de sus manos y tomó la nuca del herrero, volteó su rostro y encontró los labios de ambos dándole así el permiso de continuar.

Lentamente, los dedos del lemuriano subieron y comenzó a acariciar el pecho del joven, descendiendo muy lentamente hasta su estómago y de regreso, causándole escalofríos, todo aquél tiempo sin dejar de besar un solo segundo su cuello, creando leves escalofríos en la piel del dragón, quien comenzaba a aterrarse ante el cálido y excitante sentimiento que se propagaba por su ser.

Mu sonrió al ver cada reacción del joven y deslizó hacia abajo sus manos, encontrándose con el pantalón que el chico vestía, e introduciendo sus manos en la prenda, dejó uno de sus dedos fuera y comenzó a jalarlo hacia abajo, dejando los pantalones en sus tobillos, y tras descalzarle, el pantalón salió volando hasta la silla mas cercana.

Una macabra idea se cruzo por la mente del herrero, el cual al levantarse permitió que sus dedos rozaran apenas las piernas del muchacho, pasando sobre sus caderas y tomando caminos diferentes mas arriba.

Mientras la mano derecha del herrero hacía a un lado los cabellos azabaches, dándole entrada total a sus dientes para entretenerse mallugando el oído del joven, la izquierda se deslizó por sobre la camisa y llegó pronto hasta la piel desnuda, trazando una línea recta y deteniéndose a la mitad de su estómago, comenzando a crear círculos alrededor de su ombligo, enviando así corrientes de electricidad por todo el cuerpo del dragón.

Shiryu se estremeció ante las caricias y sintió que sus piernas comenzaban a fallarle, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Mu, el cual, tomándole en sus brazos lo llevó hasta su cama, depositándole con el mismo cuidado que se depositaría a la diosa Athena.

- Cierra los ojos.

La orden fue sencilla, y Shiryu la obedeció.

Mu se acercó a su ropero y tomó algo de aquél sencillo y único adorno que se encontraba en su habitación. Era un florero de cristal, el cual contenía espigas de trigo, flores de largos tallos con bellos colores y largas y brillantes plumas blancas.

Tomando la más larga entre sus dedos, Mu regresó a la cama y se recostó a un lado del joven, deslizando apenas la punta del blanco objeto sobre la frente del chico, y bajando hasta sus mejillas. Rozó con delicadeza sus labios y descendió exactamente por la mitad de su cuello, dibujó figuras imaginarias en su pecho y trazó círculos alrededor de sus erectas tetillas. Bajó a su estómago y repitió los círculos en su ombligo, para después bajar solo un poco mas, y evitar magistralmente su entrepierna.

- M-Mu...

El joven se estremecía apenas ante las sensaciones, haciendo sonreír al santo dorado.

- Shhh... Tranquilo...

El chico se mordió los labios ante tales sensaciones, y el herrero decidió que al menos para él, los juegos ya eran suficientes, necesitaba tocar a Shiryu, y necesitaba hacerlo ya.

Dejando la pluma a un lado, Mu se acercó y rozó apenas sus labios con los del dragón, el cual instantáneamente cerró el beso con cierta pasión contenida.

Mu no pudo evitar gemir dentro de aquél beso..

Una de las manos de Mu descendió por el pecho lampiño del dragón, y se encontró con uno de los pezones del joven, el cual, al sentir aquella caricia en un lugar tan especial, retrocedió espantado.

- N-no... Por favor, yo creo que... creo que mejor ahí la dejamos.

Shiryu estuvo muy cerca de salir corriendo, su mente se lo estaba gritando, se lo estaba suplicando, pero su cuerpo no respondía, estaba como clavado al colchón, y algunas lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos.

- Shhh... Tranquilo...

El chico apenas y se mordió los labios con cierto miedo, mientras, sin darse cuenta, llevaba una de sus manos a su camisa e intentaba en vano de cerrarla.

Mu se acercó y abrazó al joven, arrodillándose a su lado y permitiéndole abrazarle, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

El dragón estaba asustado. Irónico, no le temía a las batallas, y estaba listo para morir en cualquier momento, pero si le temía a una muestra de amor tan íntima como la de aquellos momentos.

Sin embargo, el herrero estaba decidido. Sabía que iba a ser más difícil de lo que tenía planeado, pero él se encargaría de mostrarle el camino a Shiryu, y este lo seguiría como mejor le viniera en gana.

- Shiryu... ¿No deseas tu tocarme?

La pregunta de Mu hizo que los ojos de Shiryu se abrieran de golpe. Sinceramente, él había creído que todo había terminado, y ahora resultaba que no... ¿Qué si deseaba tocarlo? Claro que lo deseaba, pero sabía que Mu era una persona experimentada en cosas de sexo, y él era apenas un primerizo, que de seguro echaría todo a perder.

Adivinando las dudas del muchacho, Mu tomó una de las manos del joven entre la suyas, llevándola a su propio rostro.

- Empieza por aquí... y baja...

Las manos inexpertas del dragón comenzaron a deslizarse según las órdenes de Mu, el cual observó como aquellos dulces ojos del mismo color del mar temblaban ante la emoción de estar acariciando la piel del herrero.

En ese instante, y tras bajar un poco por el cuello, un ligero berrinche se dibujó en el rostro de Shiryu al encontrarse con la ropa de Mu, el cual soltó al joven y procedió a desabrochar su cinto, retirando su manto color vino y su camisa marrón, dejando esas prendas en el primer lugar que cayeran, en este caso, el piso.

Shiryu observó la piel de Mu, la cual prácticamente brillaba con los rayos de la luna.

De algún lado sacó el valor para acercarse y besar sus hombros, deslizándose hasta su cuello y de regreso, mientras se apoyaba en un codo y la otra mano se perdía en la espalda del lemuriano.

Ante la cercanía, el pecho lampiño y desnudo de ambos se rozó, creando una fricción placentera que les arrancó un débil gemido, que se repitió en distintas ocasiones al continuar el contacto. Al mismo tiempo, fue Mu el que permitió esta vez que el joven explorara el interior de su boca, mezclando su saliva y ahogando los débiles sonidos que emergían de sus bocas.

Mu no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia abajo. Había algo que comenzaba a desear, y se preguntó que reacción provocaría en su inexperto amante, pero si deseaba saberlo, tendría que probarlo.

Un grito de éxtasis escapó de la garganta de Shiryu cuando por sobre la tela de su ropa interior, Mu comenzó a acariciar su excitada dureza, provocándole que su espalda se arqueara y sus uñas se enterraran en la espalda del herrero.

Mu tomó aquella respuesta como aprobatoria, y giró con cuidado a Shiryu dejándole recostado en la cama.

Dejando una línea de besos, el lemuriano dejó que una de sus manos se perdiera del lado izquierdo del pecho del joven, mientras su lengua se entretenía masajeando el pequeño círculo rosado frente a él, y por un momento, la entrepierna de Shiryu se quedó sin atención.

Shiryu comenzó a gemir mas fuertemente, mordía sus labios intentando en vano apaciguar un poco aquellas sensaciones, pero le era totalmente imposible, no había otra cosa que él deseara más que los besos de Mu continuaran, deseaba que le torturara todo el tiempo que quisiera...

Las caricias del santo dorado cambiaron de lugar, y esta vez, mordió dulce y tranquilamente el pezón erecto de su amante, quien mantenía sus manos serenas sobre los cabellos lilas.

Pero Mu comenzó a descender, y sus manos se posaron a ambos lados de la última prenda que Shiryu vestía, y esto lo asustó.

Con una lentitud ciertamente increíble, la prenda blanca se deslizó por las caderas del joven, siguiendo un camino por sus piernas y abandonando sus pies descalzos, siguiendo ahora un camino al suelo.

Shiryu tembló al sentirse totalmente desnudo, por lo que cerró sus ojos y los apretó fuertemente convencido de que aunque hasta este momento todo había sido hermoso, ahora las cosas iban a cambiar a ser horribles, y él debería soportar.

Entre tanto, Mu fijó su preocupación en el joven. Sus ojos cerrados con tal fuerza no era para nada una buena señal, y eso no le agradaba ni en lo mas mínimo, por lo que decidió calmarle.

- Shiryu... mírame... abre tus ojos...

El joven obedeció muy lentamente y encontró su mirada con la de Mu, sentado a su lado y sonriéndole con dulzura.

- Yo aún me tengo que quitar esto...

Dijo él en un susurro señalando sus pantalones, dándole tiempo a Shiryu para que se calmara y pudieran continuar.

El dragón llevó sus manos temblorosas hasta el pantalón verde del herrero, y lo jaló hacia abajo, teniendo el mismo cuidado que Mu había tenido con él.

Lo bajó hasta donde pudo desde su posición en la cama, dejando que Mu hiciera el resto del trabajo.

- Y yo aún tengo que quitarte esto...

Dijo el hombre mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros de Shiryu y deslizaba la camisa rota fuera de sus hombros, aprovechando para acariciar la longitud de sus brazos y acercarse lo suficiente para besarle.

- Quiero que me mires... no dejes de mirarme... de acuerdo.

Shiryu sonrió apenas, mientras se preguntaba si Mu no se cansaría de darle ordenes, y a juzgar por que aceptó con la cabeza, supo que él no se cansaría de obedecerle.

Mu descendió a través del cuerpo virgen y se encontró frente a frente con la evidente excitación del Dragón. Levantó la mirada y sus ojos se cruzaron.

Apenas un segundo después, los dedos de Mu comenzaron a acariciar lentamente la longitud de la intimidad del joven, el cual arqueó la espalda totalmente extasiado, soltando un grito.

- ¡M-mas...!

Tomándole en su mano, Mu comenzó a tocarle rítmicamente, subiendo y bajando, dejando suaves besos en sus muslos y dejando que un poco de su aliento rodeara aquél lugar tan íntimo, hasta que finalmente, depositó un suave beso apenas en al punta del miembro del joven.

- ¡MU!!

Las manos del chico se aferraron a las sábanas y un grito desgarró su garganta, grito que se repitió en contadas ocasiones cuando su intimidad fue alojada por completo detrás de la barrera que creaban los labios de Mu.

Los ojos del dragón estaban fijos en aquellos cabellos que subían y bajaban rítmicamente, escuchando su propia respiración entrecortada y sintiendo sus nudillos apretados contra las sábanas.

De alguna forma, una de sus manos llegó hasta la nuca de Mu, el cual levantó la mirada y continuó con su labor, deslizando sus dientes en la longitud de Shiryu, quien arqueó su espalda y en un último grito, el joven disfrutó de la primera vez que llegaba a la cumbre de la excitación.

- ¡Ahh...!

Una explosión se llevó a cabo en todo su cuerpo, su espalda se arqueó y su cuerpo tembló como nunca antes, su respiración agitada y su entrepierna punzando aún en el interior de la boca de Mu, quien se mantenía sonriente, sabiéndose el único y absoluto dueño de aquella primera vez.

Los ojos de Shiryu se cerraron y una leve sonrisa se dibujó inconscientemente en sus labios. Se sentía cansado, como nunca en su vida.

Sintió el peso de su amante acomodándose a un lado suyo, y sus ojos se abrieron pesadamente.

- ¿Estás bien?

- ...si...

- ¿Seguro?

- ...seguro...

Shiryu llevó una de sus manos al rostro de Mu y le acarició dulcemente, acercándole e incitándole a besarlo.

Al encuentro de los labios de ambos, sus esencias se mezclaron dentro de sus bocas, permitiéndole a Shiryu probar un poco del resultado de lo que había ocurrido segundos atrás.

- ¿Estás listo para algo más?

El chico no respondió, solamente aceptó con la cabeza y suspiró.

- Yo... deseo regresarte un poco de lo que estás haciendo por mi... no he hecho nada mas que obedecerte y quedarme quieto, y tu...

- Tranquilo... esto no es algo por lo que me debas pagar, el algo que disfrutaremos entre ambos¿de acuerdo?

- ...si...

- Bien...

Mu se acomodó sobre Shiryu, deteniendo su propio peso en sus manos. Al mirar hacia abajo, el joven ni siquiera había notado el momento en que la ropa interior negra del herrero había desaparecido, y aquella mirada cansada y tranquila se llenó de un inexplicable terror.

Según había leído, y según lo que sabía, en las mujeres dolía la primera vez, y aún más a los hombres, y con esa... "cosa"... seguramente el dolor sería terrible.

Sin embargo, algo calmó a Shiryu.

Mu jamás lo lastimaría... JAMÁS...

- Si vamos a hacer esto... necesito poner todo en orden.

Tras decirlo, la mano del lemuriano se cerró atrapando su propia intimidad y la de Shiryu, comenzando con un lento ritmo de vaivén que prácticamente le subió hasta las estrellas, haciendo que el joven se arqueara totalmente preso del placer.

- U-un poco más... A-Ángel...

¿Un poco mas? Shiryu se dio cuenta de que Mu estaba luchando consigo mismo para no atenderse por si mismo y embestir en su mano con todas sus fuerzas, inclusive, a juzgar por las reacciones en su rostro, el dragón sabía que la erección del lemuriano debía estarle doliendo, como tantas veces le había dolido a él al no atender a lo que le sucedía años atrás.

Los ojos de Mu, hasta ese instante cerrados se abrieron lentamente al sentir una de las manos de Shiryu encontrándose con la suya.

El joven hizo un par de movimientos con sus dedos a final de sostener la dureza de Mu entre sus manos, comenzando a masturbarle de la misma forma en que él lo estaba haciendo con el dragón.

El herrero abrió la boca en un gemido mudo mientras el chico continuaba con su exploración.

- ¿Así?

La voz del chico era traviesa y nerviosa al mismo tiempo, Mu se mordió los labios y aceptó con la cabeza, comenzando a embestir inconscientemente contra la mano del joven, el cual, no satisfecho con la respuesta aumentó la presión en su mano y dio un jalón al órgano entre sus dedos, creando así un quejido placentero de parte de Mu.

- ¿Así...?

- Si... así... así Shiryu...

El herrero continuó con sus frenéticos movimientos, no dejando ni un segundo que su mano soltara la intimidad del joven el cual al igual que él se retorcía de placer debajo de su cuerpo.

Totalmente agitado, y con los ojos a medio cerrar, Shiryu logró enfocar la figura del hombre sobre él.

Sus mejillas usualmente pálidas estaban cubiertas de rubor, su respiración agitada, y su cuerpo agitándose con frenesí, mientras de su boca surgían incoherencias que de seguro y ni el mismo Mu podría comprender.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre el cabello del lemuriano, y llevando su mano libre desató la cinta que mantenía en su lugar cada hebra de cabello, provocando que este se viniera abajo de la misma forma que una cascada que ha sido contenida por rocas.

- S-Shiryu...

Tan metido había estado en sus pensamientos, que no se había dado cuenta de que el estado de Mu era cada vez más "crítico", ya que el lemuriano parecía demasiado cerca de terminar.

- S-suéltame... aún no es tiempo... no...

- Shhh... Tranquilo Mu.

El lemuriano abrió sus ojos y escuchó con felicidad las palabras de Shiryu, quien ya se había tomado la suficiente confianza como para remedarle y transmitirle confianza.

- Déjame escucharte Mu... déjame sentirte temblar... por favor...

No hubo que esperar mucho, ya que el lemuriano, totalmente en su borde exhaló su primer grito de éxtasis total mientras se envolvía en un manto de placer, mientras la muestra de su clímax se regaba por el estómago de ambos, no importándoles mucho a ninguno.

Mu estaba casi totalmente congelado, teniendo ocasionales temblores. Aún ahora, Shiryu continuaba acariciándole con lentitud, manteniendo su sonrisita coqueta.

- Ángel...

Shiryu ejerció un poco de presión con su mano libre e hizo que Mu se recostara a su lado, abrazándose y recostando su cabeza en el pecho del hombre.

Durante largo rato no se escuchó más que la respiración de ambos en la habitación, ya que no existía sonido alguno a las suaves caricias que Shiryu dispersaba por el pecho del lemuriano, quien se entretenía besando los cabellos azabaches del santo de bronce.

- ¿Mu?

- ¿Si?

.- ..¿Va a doler?

Mu parpadeó un par de veces como si no comprendiera la pregunta, pero la verdad era que la comprendía aún mas de lo que el quisiera.

- Al principio... ¿No deseas hacerlo? Por que si es así yo...

- No es necesario... estoy listo...

Una risita se escuchó en la habitación.

- Pero tu no... De eso me encargo.

Tras decirlo, el joven se alejó un poco y se arrastró fácilmente hacia abajo, hincándose frente a los pies de Mu, los cuales comenzó a tocar, subiendo lentamente hacia los tobillos y trazando círculos en las rodillas. Al llegar a los muslos, abrió lentamente sus piernas, poniendo algo nervioso a Mu, quien ya había comprendido perfectamente las intenciones del joven.

Sus inexpertas manos tomaron de nuevo el miembro semi flácido del lemuriano, quien tuvo un leve y rápido temblor.

Tras acariciarle largo rato, Shiryu mantuvo su mirada fija en la de Mu, mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en la creciente intimidad de Mu.

- ¡Ah!

El lemuriano sintió como una cálida humedad comenzaba a esparcirse en sus zonas más íntimas, mientras las manos del joven trabajaban en su miembro, un poco mas abajo, y acariciando su vientre.

De alguna forma, el chico tenía una maestría natural para aquello, y más cuando su lengua se deslizó a un lugar absolutamente desconocido para él, más debajo de su miembro, y justamente antes de su secreto.

Un punto pequeño y plano, que al sentir la suave caricia, y recibir un poco de la humedad que se encontraba en la lengua de Shiryu, provocó que Mu prácticamente saltara, llevándose una mano a los labios para callar semejante grito que brotó de sus labios.

- Hey... con que te gustó eso...

Mu gruñó levemente. Shiryu se había transformado en un travieso. El dulce niñito ya le tenía a su disposición, tocando y lamiendo cada punto que se le venía en gana, haciendo palpitar en solo unos segundos el cuerpo entero de Mu, y sin embargo, este se dio cuenta de algo.

Cuando las atenciones de los labios de Shiryu regresaron a su miembro, este no solo le estaba estimulando, sino que también le cubría perfectamente de saliva, esque acaso...

- Creo que con eso es suficiente...

Fue prácticamente un susurro, pero llegó a los oídos de Mu, quien observó a Shiryu quien avanzaba de rodillas a un lado y otro de su pierna derecha, colocándose casi pegado a él y haciéndole a un lado, para tomar las almohadas de la cama, una de ellas la recogió del suelo, y las colocó a espaldas de Mu, dejándolo sentado y recargado contra las almohadas, en la cabecera de madera.

Mu cerró un poco sus piernas dándole así a Shiryu oportunidad de quedar hincado sobre su palpitante intimidad, sin rozarse, sin alcanzar más que los muslos del joven, quien acarició dulcemente las mejillas del herrero.

Faltaban un par de minutos para el momento decisivo, y el santo de Aries lo sabía.

Llevó su mano izquierda hasta los labios de Shiryu y le ofreció sus dedos, los cuales fueron aceptados por el joven, quien, con los ojos cerrados les cubrió con su saliva, sintiéndose algo avergonzado, y entusiasmado a la vez.

Mu alejó su mano de los labios de Shiryu, el cual abrió sus ojos y los encontró con los del herrero.

Lo único que había que hacer, era asentir con la cabeza... y así lo hizo.

El maestro de Jamiel recorrió los glúteos del joven y avanzó un poco hacia aquél lugar escondido y prohibido, encontrándole, y reclamando entrar... lográndolo.

De inmediato, su cuerpo se tensó y contuvo el aliento unos segundos, Mu le permitió que se relajara cuando deseara. Y al hacerlo, introdujo un segundo invasor, al cual Shiryu respondió con un quejido.

Con un lento y corto vaivén el herrero comenzó a preparar al joven, el cual mantenía su mirada fija en la de Mu, intentando acostumbrarse, intentando disfrutarlo.

Los labios de ambos se encontraron en algún momento, buscando un poco de alivio para aquél dolor.

De repente, en medio de aquél beso, un leve gemido escapó de los labios de Shiryu, el cual sin darse cuenta, movía apenas su cuerpo en busca de un poco más de lo que aquella invasión le ofrecía.

Mu retiró sus dedos creando un poco de desilusión en el joven.

- ¿Listo?

- ...eso espero...¿Mu?

- ¿Si?

- Hasta no terminar, no te vayas a detener¿De acuerdo?

- ...

- ¿De acuerdo?

- ...si.

Comenzando a flexionar sus rodillas y con algo de ayuda de Mu, el cuerpo del joven comenzó a ser totalmente invadido. Su rostro se desfiguró de dolor y emitió algunos sonidos lastimeros, pero tal como lo prometieran, no se detuvieron, hasta que el maestro de Jamiel estuvo totalmente dentro del cuerpo del joven.

Mantenía los ojos abiertos como platos. La calidez, la estrechez del interior de aquél cuerpo, y la pasión que le arrebataba placenteros sonidos le embriagaban por completo, y hubiera dado cualquier cosa por comenzar a embestir inmediatamente el interior de aquél cuerpo virgen. Pero un llanto le sacó de sus sensaciones.

Shiryu estaba llorando, los ojos apretados, los labios dejando surgir débiles lamentos y sus brazos aferrándose con fuerza al cuello de Mu, intentando en vano buscar alivio a su cuerpo.

- Mi amor... lo siento... pronto pasará, te lo juro...

- No es eso.

Mu parpadeó un par de veces mientras Shiryu se enderezaba, luciendo ahora una radiante sonrisa, la cual contrastaba a sus cristalinas lágrimas.

- ¿No lo sientes?

El lemuriano mostró confusión, pero no por ello dejó su tarea de acariciar la espalda de Shiryu, buscando calmarle.

- Siéntelo Mu...

Las caderas de Shiryu se elevaron un poco y volvieron a bajar, provocando espasmos en los cuerpos de ambos.

- Siéntelo... somos las piezas perfectas de un rompecabezas... si alguna vez yo me entregara a alguien mas, o tu tuvieras relaciones con otra persona... nunca... jamás nuestros cuerpos encajarían tan perfectamente como los nuestros.

- ... lo puedo sentir, Shiryu...

Una dulce sonrisa cruzó los labios del santo de bronce.

A partir de ese instante, las caderas de Shiryu subían y bajaban lentamente llenando el ambiente de suspiros entrecortados y débiles muestras sonoras de placer.

Mu colocó sus manos sobre la aperlada piel del chico. No deseaba obligarle, o ayudarle a llevar el ritmo, era Shiryu quien decidía, y él no intervendría a menos de que fuera necesario.

Shiryu comenzó a ir más rápido, necesitaba más, y esa era la única manera de conseguirlo, sus cabellos volaban en distintas direcciones ayudados por la suave brisa que entraba por la ventana y el rápido vaivén que su dueño llevaba a cabo. Las manos sobre los muslos de Mu, tomándoles como apoyo, gimiendo entrecortadamente, llamando una vez y otra el nombre de su amante, mientras este le respondía de la misma manera.

Los ojos de ambos permanecían cerrados, concentrados en aquella unión y deseando que jamás terminara, el ritmo de Shiryu estaba llegando a su máximo, apretando sus músculos para sentir un poco mas de placer, y proporcionándole lo mismo al lemuriano, quien abrió lentamente sus ojos y se fijó en la figura frente a él, dejando sus manos perderse alrededor de su cintura, mientras aquella fascinante danza erótica continuaba.

En algún lado encontró las fuerzas para hablar, y buscando sus labios, le besó, sus manos le presionaron contra su intimidad, haciendo mas profunda y fuerte la penetración, haciendo estremecer al santo de bronce.

- Sigue... sigue...

Con la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana e iluminando a espaldas de Shiryu, Mu pudo haber jurado que unas alas habían crecido detrás del joven, junto con aquél brillo etéreo que siempre le acompañaba.

- Baila... baila ángel mío, enloquéceme con el vaivén de sus caderas... ah... más... mas fuerte... mas... abre tus alas... acógeme en tus profundidades y llévame a tocar el cielo...

Shiryu sonrió ante aquellas palabras y asintió con la cabeza, pero a decir verdad, ya estaba bastante cansado y no podía llevar aquél ritmo mucho tiempo.

- Mu... ya no puedo... no puedo...

El lemuriano asintió con la cabeza, pues había sentido perfectamente que el joven ya estaba cansado, por lo que tomándole de la parte trasera de los muslos le dio un giro rápido, golpeando de paso las almohadas y dejándolo acostado en la cama, ahora él apoyado sobre sus rodillas, con ambas manos sosteniendo sus caderas, al mismo tiempo que las largas piernas del joven estaban alrededor de su cintura, y sus brazos alrededor del cuello del herrero.

Era momento de hacer su trabajo, y comenzó a embestir dentro de su cuerpo, causando que el santo de bronce arqueara su espalda y repitiera el contacto entre sus pechos desnudos.

En ese instante, se le cruzó por la mente la pequeña travesura del baño, cuando le había corriendo y cerrado la puerta en la nariz, por lo que decidió cobrársela, aún a costa de su propio placer.

Los movimientos antes intensos, se volvieron lentos y acompasados, creando oleadas de placer tan delicadas que comenzaban a desesperar.

- M-Mu... que haces... mas rápido, por favor...

- Pídemelo...

- ¿Eh?

- Pídelo.

- Más...

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Más rápido...

- ¿Cómo?... no te escucho.

- ¡POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS, TÓMAME, POR FAVOR!!!

Mu sonrió satisfecho y aumentó de golpe el ritmo de sus caderas, al tiempo que escuchaba un grito emergiendo de los labios de Shiryu. Lo sabía, estaban al borde del clímax, y poco les faltaba para que todo terminara.

Y fue entonces cuando Mu encontró su mirada con la de Shiryu, y una enorme bomba explotó dentro de su mente al reconocerle.

El bebé de Grecia.

Aquél niño al que había salvado hacía trece años, era el mismo que ahora tenía en sus brazos. Ahora comprendía por que lo había echo, por que el destino los había preparado para ese momento. Para estar en los brazos del otro, amándose, regalándose su cuerpo y alma, regalándose sus más dulces palabras y sonidos.

Sin embargo, aquella hermosa sinfonía de sonidos terminó de pronto, ya que Shiryu mordió sus labios en un intento desesperado por callarse y dejar de hacer tanto ruido, cosa que desagradó a Mu, quien liberó una de sus manos y la llevó al miembro erguido del joven, masturbándole al mismo ritmo que sus embestidas, y sintiéndose mas excitado a cada segundo, hasta que finalmente, un grito anunció que el joven había llegado a su límite y lo había rebasado, de la misma forma Mu, quien le acompañó con un sonido gutural mientras enterraba su rostro en el cabello de Shiryu.

Fue un grito tan fuerte de parte de ambos que mentalmente, Mu agradeció que Kiki no estaba, ya que hubiera acudido corriendo totalmente asustado.

Segundos más tarde, mientras los temblores aún recorrían sus cuerpos, Shiryu con los ojos abiertos, jugando con los cabellos lilas y sonriendo, sintiendo como el placer se disipaba muy lentamente.

Mu con el rostro enterrado en los cabellos azabaches, embriagándose de su aroma y llegando hasta su oído.

- Te amo...

Shiryu no respondió, pero si buscó los labios de Mu, ambos cerraron sus ojos.

Era extraño que se mantuvieran en esa posición, el herrero sosteniendo a duras penas su peso sobre sus brazos y el joven con las piernas aún entrelazadas sobre su cintura, pero les resultaba cómodo, y tan natural como si estuviesen sentados uno junto al otro en un sillón.

El santo de bronce sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a pesarle, y Mu comenzó a acariciar su frente, dándose cuenta de que Shiryu no tardaría casi nada en quedarse dormido.

- ¿Angel?

- ¿Mm?

Mu retrocedió lentamente deshaciendo la unión de sus cuerpos, haciendo que el joven emitiera un leve gruñido que no se pudo descifrar como dolor o frustración.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Shiryu fijó sus cansados ojos sobre los de Mu, quien se acostó a su lado.

- ¿Por qué te detuviste? Mordiste tus labios, y en realidad lo que querías era que yo no te escuchara.

- E-esque...

- ¿Pasa algo malo?

- Bueno... esque... mi maestro...

Mu rodó inmediatamente sus ojos. No sabía si agradecerle o golpear al anciano maestro por haberle dicho tantas cosas a Shiryu.

- ...cuando yo era mas chico, me decía que acompañara a Shunrei a casa de sus amigas, para que no corriera peligros... y una vez, la acompañé a casa de una niña que tenía dos hermanas, una de quince y otra de veintidós.

- Aja.

- Y me mandaron a traerles unos refrescos.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Mu.

- Así que te traían de mesero.

- Jiji... algo por el estilo... pero... en la cocina estaban la hermana mayor y su novio, y ella le gritó que ya no quería estar con él por que...

- ¿Por qué...?

- Porque... era un ruidoso en la cama, y cuando le pregunté a mi maestro sobre lo que esas palabra significaban, me dijo que era algo malo, que uno debía ser silencioso, o no molestar a la pareja...

El chico sintió que su rostro se sonrojaba.

- Yo... no quiero que pienses mal de mí por eso.

- Hey... Angel.

Mu tomó en una de sus manos la barbilla del chico y le obligó a mirarlo.

- Yo adoro cada sonido que provenga de tu garganta... no debes callarte nunca. Si uno debe callar, es por que no desea entregarle sus tesoros, o...

El herrero bajó sus manos y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a la piel hipersensible del chico.

- ¡HEY, JAJAJA, ME HACES COSQUILLAS, BASTA...

- O es por que hay personas que no deben escuchar alrededor.

- JAJAJAJAJA, SI, SI, TE ENTIENDO, PERO BASTA, JAJAJAJAJA.

Mu dejó quietas sus manos y observó a su pequeño en brazos.

- Eso solo debes hacerlo cuando Kiki ande cerca.

- ¿Y lo vas a hacer tú también?

- Si solo lo hicieras tú, no sería justo. ;-)

Shiryu aceptó con la cabeza y bostezó.

- Tengo sueño.

- Y yo...

El dragón se acomodó en los brazos y ocultó su rostro en el cuello de Mu.

- Deseo dormir así... por siempre...

- Yo también mi amor...

Poco a poco se cerraron los párpados de ambos, estaban demasiado cansados para razonar en otra cosa que no fuera dormir en los brazos de la persona a la que amaban.

- Mu... te amo.

Y sin embargo, aquellas palabras que habría echo tan feliz al lemuriano, jamás fueron escuchadas, pues el hombre ya estaba profundamente dormido, y el joven no tardó en seguirle.

Japón. Quince minutos antes.

- Entonces... vamos a ir en avión, y como no hay lugar para aterrizar, van a brincar y a...

- ¿Brincar?? Pero Saori-San, nosotros...

- ¡Tu cállate Shun, lo que diga la señorita es lo que se hace!

- ¡Óyeme calvote, a Shun tú no le gritas!!

- ¡SAORI-SAN...!

Todos voltearon como relámpago a ver a Seiya, el cual se lanzó a tomar a la millonaria en brazos, puesto que había sufrido un desmayo.

_- ¿Dónde estoy...?_

_Saori caminó algunos pasillos de piedra sin tener idea de en donde se encontraba, hasta que unas voces llegaron a sus oídos._

- ... _ya no puedo... no puedo..._

_- ¿Shiryu?_

_La joven abrió una puerta y se encontró con la escena mas extraña de su vida._

_El joven del cabello negro, sobre una persona totalmente desconocida, envuelta en un manto de luz dorada que le impedía a la joven verle con claridad._

_Con un rápido giro, ahora el joven estaba contra la cama y el hombre embistiendo dentro de su cuerpo._

_Saori frunció el ceño bastante disgustado, aunque no sabía por que. Se acercó a la cama y extendió su mano, donde mantenía a Nique, diosa de la victoria._

_El cosmos verde de Shiryu comenzó a elevarse sin que este se diera cuenta, lo mismo que el de su acompañante._

_- ¿Cómo?... no te escucho._

_- ¡POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS, T"MAME, POR FAVOR!!!_

_- ¿Tomarte¡YO NO HE PERMITIDO ESTO!!_

_Ambos cosmos rodearon a Nique, para después salir disparados como un rayo dorado envuelto de líneas verdes, e impactando al desconocido, atravesándole, del mismo modo que atravesó la garganta de Shiryu, posándose finalmente sobre su cuello._

_En otro momento, ambos hubieran sentido el dolor de una navaja partiéndoles la garganta, pero ahora, con la fuerza del clímax sacudiendo sus cuerpos, apenas y notaron una leve pinchazón que no pasó a mas._

_Si alguien se hubiese asomado en ese instante al cuello de Shiryu, hubiese visto un punto de tinta negro que se esparcía por si solo y creaba distintas raíces formando una mancha negra y palpitante, que aumentaba y disminuía de tamaño._

_- Te amo._

_Aquella frase del desconocido provocó que la mancha explotara y quedara en forma de algunos polvos dorados, los cuales se oscurecieron lentamente, dejando ver la marca impura del símbolo de Aries. Dibujada en negro, la misma "T" con ambos extremos redondeados hacia abajo, la misma forma que aparecía a la entrada de la casa del carnero._

_- No lo puedo permitir... soy una diosa... y me deben respeto primero a mi, que a ustedes._

En ese instante, los ojos de Saori se abrieron.

- ¿ESTÁ BIEN, SEÑORITA????

- ¿Tatsumi?

- SI, SEÑORITA, ESTÁ USTED BIEN???!!!

- Si... me duele la cabeza, y el cuerpo, como si me hubiera esforzado mucho.

- Si, se esfuerza dándonos órdenes.

- ¡TU CÁLLATE, SEIYA, NO VES QUE LA SEÑORITA...

- Basta Tatsumi...

La joven se tomó el mentón y pensó largo rato. Recordaba haber tenido un sueño, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que había tratado.

Se encogió de hombros. Seguramente no había sido nada importante.

N/A¡HOLAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Finalmente lo he terminado¡Vaya que me costó trabajo escribir esto!!

Espero que a todos les haya gustado, sinceramente, yo quería escribir un lemon que estuviera tierno, y reflejara los sentimientos de la pareja, espero haberlo logrado¡Denme sus opiniones, porfa!!

Por cierto, este capítulo está dedicado especialmente a mis inspiraciones:

**PrinceLegolas**... "_Todo por Amor_" y "_Forever Yours_" (Lord of the Rings)

**Pandorak-chan**... "_Rosas"_ (Saint Seiya)

**Yugi Moto2**... "_Mi abuelito está... está...ESTÁ VIOLÁNDOME!!!"_ y _"QUE TU QUIERES TENER UN QUEEE???"_ (Yu-gi-Oh!)

Y sobre todo a **Jocasta de Tebas**... "_La Inocencia y la Templanza_" (Saint Seiya)

Y bueno, ellos fueron mis inspiraciones. Ahora bien, muchas gracias a **Edeiel Snape Black,** por ser una gran amiga y echarme porras desde antes de que comenzara a publicar. Y a **Lady Gloria**, por haber checado y rechecado esta historia como mil veces a fin de que quedara como quedó.

**Luna-wood**¡No, no te mueras!!! Te pido disculpas por no contestar al mail, pero esque ando toda ocupada con el jale y con mis historias pendientes que apenas y tengo tiempo de hacer nada. Espero te haya gustado el capi, y pues ya has visto como fue marcado Shiryto. ¡Besos, cuídate!!

**Lady Aries**¿En serio nunca dejas mensajes¡AHHHH, ME MUERO, QUE GFELIZ SOY!!! Estoy muy contenta por que me hayas dejado un mensaje, y te lo agradezco mucho, significa mucho para mí. Que bueno que te guste la historia, y espero que sigas por aquí, por que vienen muchas sorpresas.

**Lady palas**: Nop, tus reviews nunca sobran ñ.ñ. Pues si, la cosa ya se puso bastante buena, y como era su último día juntos, pues tenían que celebrar, espero te haya gustado el capi ñ.ñ.

**Lupina Black**¡Hola!! Pues... lamento desilusionarte, pero no puedo meter a Shiryu puesto que va a ser toda la historia de ellos dos a través de recuerdos, pero todo lo que pasó Shiryu en Cabo Sunion, o casi todo va a salir mas delante, cuando los recuerdos acaben, y créeme que para eso todavía le falta ñ.ñU De todas formas, espero te esté gustando como va la historia, y voy a estar esperando tusa comentarios. ¡Muchos besos, byeee!

**DarkLady-Iria**¡Que hubo mujer¡Tu historia va chidísima, espero la continúes, y en cuando a la mía, espero te haya gustado el capi!!

**GeNeYloNeN**: Pues ya está la escenita, espero te haya gustado. ¿Cómo se deterioró la relación? Eso hasta ahora es un secretito que se va a revelar dentro de dos capítulos. Así que espéralo, pues el dragoncito se va a llevar una amarga sorpresa. Y si, tienes razón, yo también quiero una cita en Asgard!! (Pero que me lleven muchos abrigos, por que si no, ni maiz que voy ñ.ñU)

**Megumi Gabbiani**: ñ.ñU Sorry por haber metido letras de mas, y pues si, tienes razón, uno empieza a escribir, y ya ni cuenta se da de lo largo que te queda el capi. Por eso mismo es que lo partí en dos, ya ves de que tamaño está el lemon, imagínate si los he puesto los dos capis juntos O.o. ¡Muchos besos, y espero te haya gustado!!

Y bueno, eso es todo, por cierto, el recuerdo que aparece en el capítulo 9, cuando Mu se está bañando NO pertenece a este capítulo.

Otra cosa, ya está publicado el primer capítulo de **"La balanza del Pegaso**" así que no sean gachos y denle una leidita, poooorfa!!

Lady Grayson


	14. Hasta que nos volvamos a ver

_**Cap. 14**_

_**Hasta que nos volvamos a ver**_

* * *

Sus párpados se movieron ligeramente, y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa. 

Alguien besaba con delicadeza su espalda, mientras unos dedos acariciaban y dibujaban el fiero dragón en su espalda.

El joven se dio la vuelta y abrió poco a poco sus ojos, encontrándose cara a cara con el herrero Mu, quien sonreía y acariciaba sus mejillas con infinita ternura.

- Te amo.

Dos palabras con un sentimiento tan grande, que crearon lágrimas en los ojos del dragón, quien enderezándose un poco, regalándole un dulce beso a los labios del que había sido el primer, y único hombre en su vida.

En ese instante, algo suave rozó las mejillas de Shiryu, y separándose apenas un poco del lemuriano, observó que de la nada aparecían plumas sobre ellos, las cuales descendían guiadas por la leve brisa.

- ¿Mu?

- ¿Mm?

- ¿Tienes algo que ver?

- Solo un poquito.

Una leve risilla salió de los labios del chico.

- Hoy debo partir.

- Lo se…

Shiryu se acurrucó en el pecho del herrero, quien le envolvió protectora mente en sus brazos.

No sabían cuanto tiempo permanecieron así, lo único importante era que estaban juntos.

El joven sintió algo extraño en su estómago, por lo que llevó una de sus manos a tocar aquella superficie tersa de su piel, y su ceño se frunció levemente.

Se separó apenas lo suficiente de Mu para poder asomarse, y un color escarlata abordó de inmediato sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Mu se incorporó un poco y observó el motivo que sonrojaba a su acompañante, y este, era un líquido blanquecino ya seco sobre el estómago de ambos, con algunas líneas en sus costados de la forma en que se había escurrido hacia los lados, Mu sonrió.

- ¿Quieres que nos demos un baño?

El chico aceptó automáticamente con la cabeza.

No hubo que esperar mucho para que el lemuriano tomara en brazos al joven y ambos salieran de camino al cuarto de baño.

Shiryu observó el cuarto detenidamente mientras Mu se acercaba a la regadera y abría el agua.

- Voy por unas toallas, no tardo.

- Claro.

El dragón observó entretenido cada rincón del cuarto de baño, la bañera de piedra, el espejo con un marco de madera, el pequeño taburete lleno de jabones y algunas escencias aromáticas, algunos juguetes, seguramente de Kiki. Una sonrisa afloró en su divertido rostro. Claro que esos juguetes eran de Kiki, se preocuparía solo cuando se enterara de que aquellos pequeños y variados barquitos de colores eran de Mu.

En ese instante, en su mirada se reflejó tristeza, que desplazó aquella alegría de sus labios.

¿Qué le diría su maestro cuando se enterara de lo que había ocurrido en Jamiel? Esa misma tarde estaría peleando contra los santos negros¿Sobreviviría? Su cuerpo estaba muy cansado, es mas, no tenía ni idea de cómo había sido posible que le hubiera seguido el ritmo la noche anterior.

- ¿Pensando, Angel?

El chico volteó su mirada y se encontró con Mu, el cual lucía divertido ante el Dragón sumido en sus pensamientos.

- Lo siento… me perdí un poco.

- No hay problema.

Shiryu avanzó y se metió al agua, pero de inmediato pegó un grito y saltó fuera de la regadera.

- Ayyy, el agua está helada!!

- Si quieres yo te ayudo a que no la sientas tan fría.

- ¿Y como?

Preguntó el dragón entrecerrando los ojos. Mu se acercó y rozó con cuidado el oído del joven con sus labios.

- Poniendo tu cuerpo caliente…

- …pervertido.

Shiryu sonrió tras decir aquello y se volteó para besar al herrero, quien rápidamente rodeó la cintura del joven y comenzó a caminar lentamente, empujándolo, y metiéndolo bajo el chorro de agua fría, el cual esta vez no causó ni la menos molestia en el dragón, quien estaba demasiado ocupado besando, mordiendo y explorando el cuello del herrero, quien se mostraba mas que complacido ante los cambios que presentaba Shiryu de ese momento a la noche anterior.

Aún la puerta cerrada fue incapaz de contener los sonidos que emergían de aquella pequeña habitación.

Cualquiera que se hubiese asomado, hubiera observado al dragón con la espalda pegada a la pared, ambas piernas a los costados del cuerpo de Mu, aferrándose, al igual que sus manos, una rodeándole el cuello y la otra firmemente agarrada a las cortinas azules.

Mu le sostenía de las caderas, embistiendo dentro de su cuerpo y permitiendo que sus labios entraran en contacto con los del joven.

Un leve temblor recorrió sus piernas y sus brazos denotaron cansancio de estar sosteniendo el peso entero del dragón, por lo que detuvo apenas un poco su ritmo. Estaba tan cerca de repetir el borde del éxtasis, que apenas y se creía que se fuera a detener.

Sintió los dientes de Shiryu clavarse en su hombro, y algo caliente brotando de ese mismo lugar.

- No por favor... te lo suplico... no... no te detengas...

Mu volteó a verle y sus labios se encontraron con desesperación, las manos del joven encontraron su espalda y sus uñas se clavaron dolorosamente. De sus gargantas brotó un grito de total éxtasis, el cual murió casi instantáneamente en la boca del otro.

Finalmente, el maestro de Jamiel cedió al cansancio y se dejó caer de rodillas.

- ¿Angel?

Mu observó fijamente al joven, y cual no sería su sorpresa al ver que estaba inconsciente.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Shiryu seguía demasiado débil, era normal que se hubiese desmayado. Con todo el cuidado del mundo le tomó en sus brazos y así como estaba, desnudo y escurriendo de agua lo llevó a su habitación, depositándole en la cama y tapándole con las mantas.

No pudo evitar acostarse a un lado y contemplarle. Entre tantas plumas que él mismo había echado sobre la cama, Shiryu lucía mas como un ángel… definitivamente, le había puesto un buen sobre nombre.

Pero aún había demasiadas cosas que hacer como para quedarse acostado en la cama… no importaba que tan cómodo fuera esto.

Mu se puso de pié y se encaminó a su ropero, sacando algo de ropa y echándosela encima, después de todo, tenía que terminar con la armadura del dragón.

Le hubiera gustado al herrero que el tiempo pasara lento. Que se detuviera, y que Shiryu jamás se fuera de su torre, pero hay cosas inevitables, y esta era una de ellas.

Pasaban de las cuatro y media de la tarde cuando la armadura del chino estaba completamente reparada, más poderosa y reluciente que antes.

Los pasos del herrero le llevaron hasta la habitación del joven, encontrándole tal y como lo había dejado la última vez… dormido.

- Despierta dormilón… ya es hora.

Shiryu hizo un leve sonido de inconformidad y se dio la vuelta, continuando con su sueño.

- Hey, vamos. No querrás llegar tarde¿O si?

El joven hizo un leve gruñido y bostezó. Mu sabía que ya estaba despierto, pero que aún no quería abrir los ojos.

- Cuando te hayas ido, te voy a extrañar mucho¿Sabes?

- …

- Mi vida se va a volver vacía sin tenerte a mi lado.

Shiryu abrió muy lentamente sus ojos y fijó su mirada en la de Mu.

- No quiero irme.

- Lo se…

Haciendo acopio de fuerza, los brazos del joven rodearon el cuello del herrero mientras ocultaba su rostro en su cuello.

- ¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?

No lo se, Shiryu.

El cuerpo del joven se estremeció, y Mu pudo darse cuenta fácilmente de que estaba llorando.

- No llores mi amor…

El santo de Aries se acomodó en la cama y tomó en sus brazos al dragón.

- Recuerda que yo estoy contigo… y no importa lo que suceda, siempre va a haber un lazo uniéndonos.

Shiryu sonrió, por alguna razón, la voz de Mu siempre lo relajaba.

Mu volteó a ver a su amante y tomó su barbilla entre sus manos, dejando que los labios de ambos se rozacen con delicadeza.

Se soltaron un poco y Shiryu se deslizó fuera del abrazo.

El dragón se dirigió a una esquina de la habitación y tomó algunas ropas, pulcramente dobladas por Mu, les observó en silencio y comenzó a vestirse.

Mu se puso de pié y ayudó a vestirse al dragón, acariciando cada parte por la que pasaban sus dedos, dejando que aquél contacto fuera su silenciosa despedida.

Caminaron lado a lado dirigiéndose al taller del lemuriano. Sus pasos eran lentos, como si intentasen hacer más largos sus últimos momentos juntos.

Al llegar, Shiryu mostró una sonrisa pura y sincera cuando observó su armadura.

- Gracias.

- No la reparé solo…

Solo hubo necesidad de hacer el mas leve de los gestos para que la armadura respondiera y envolviera a su dueño, el cual mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo el poder que emergía de cada trozo de aquella vestimenta que tanto trabajo le había costado conseguir.

Mu observó detenidamente la armadura y a su dueño.

El tiempo de separarse ya había llegado. Shiryu se volvió hacia su protector, y este le tomó de los hombros.

_Buenas noches,  
mucho gusto,  
eras una chica mas.  
Después de cinco minutos ya eras alguien especial.  
sin hablarme,  
sin tocarme,  
algo dentro se encendió.  
En tus ojos se hacia tarde y me olvidaba del reloj._

Sus miradas fijas el uno en el otro, y el maestro de Jamiel pudo leer una súplica en los ojos vidriosos del joven santo del dragón.

En Jamiel, el joven había encontrado un hogar, un lugar donde le amaban. Ahí solo existiría amor, ternura, paz, una familia, y así sería por siempre.

_Estos días a tu lado me enseñaron que en verdad  
no hay tiempo de terminar para comenzar a amar.  
Siento algo tan profundo que no tiene explicación,  
no hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón._

¿Qué le esperaba fuera de ahí? Solamente una sangrienta batalla, enemigos, muerte, maldad… ¿Era eso lo que deseaba?

Los brazos del dragón se colocaron alrededor del cuello del lemuriano, quien abrazó su cintura.

_Entra en mi vida,  
te abro la puerta.  
Se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas.  
Entra en mi vida,  
yo te lo ruego.  
Te comencé por extrañar,  
pero empecé a necesitarte luego._

- Por favor… no me dejes.

Mu cerró con fuerza sus ojos tras escucharle.

_Buenas noches,  
mucho gusto,  
ya no existe nadie mas.  
Después de este tiempo juntos,  
no puedo volver atrás.  
Tu me hablaste,  
me tocaste y te volviste mi ilusión.  
Quiero que seas dueño de mi corazón._

Le estaba pidiendo ambas cosas, que lo retuviera, y que lo obligara a irse… ambas al mismo tiempo.

- Tienes que ir.

- No quiero… por favor… no quiero.

El joven comenzó a llorar, y esque, por primera vez en su vida conocía las mieles del amor, y la ternura, al mismo tiempo que conocería el horror de la muerte cara a cara, y su obligación sería enfrentarle.

_Entra en mi vida,  
te abro la puerta.  
Se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas.  
Entra en mi vida,  
yo te lo ruego.  
Te comencé por extrañar,  
pero empecé a necesitarte luego._

- Shiryu, no te puedes quedar.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Hay personas esperándote… ellos cuentan contigo.

Esas palabras taladraron la mente de Shiryu.

_Entra en mis horas,  
sálvame ahora,  
abre tus brazos fuerte y déjame entrar._

- ¿Nos volveremos a ver pronto?

- No lo se, Ángel.

Shiryu se enderezó y acarició los cabellos de Mu.

- Bésame.

_Entra en mi vida,  
te abro la puerta.  
Se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas.  
Entra en mi vida,  
yo te lo ruego.  
Te comencé por extrañar,  
pero empecé a necesitarte luego_

El herrero aceptó con la cabeza y acercó sus labios a los de Shiryu, apenas rozándolos, creando después un contacto mas intimo, lleno de ternura y amor.

Los brazos de Mu se tensaron alrededor de la cintura del joven, mientras este abrazaba con más fuerza su cuello.

Sus labios apenas y se separaron unos milímetros, lo suficiente para hablar.

- Adiós Mu.

- Adiós… Ángel.

_Te comencé por extrañar,  
pero empecé a necesitarte luego._

Una luz blanca rodeó el cuerpo de Shiryu, y para el segundo siguiente, tras un leve resplandor, Mu se encontraba abrazando y besando a la nada.

Los ojos del herrero se abrieron lentamente, para encontrarse con un espacio vacío.

Le era difícil de creer. El tiempo se había terminado, y la fantasía ahora era una falsedad, todo estaba en el pasado.

No teniendo nada más que hacer en su taller, el herrero salió con pasos lentos, después de todo, no tenía prisa por llegar a ningún lado.

La torre se sentía vacía sin las risas de Kiki, y son el toque de hogar que Shiryu le había dado.

Un peso cayó sobre el alma de Mu al recordar algo de repente.

En ningún momento, en ni un solo instante, Shiryu le había dicho que lo amara.

N/A: A POCO NO QUEDÓ BONITO???

Espero les haya gustado este capi. Ahora ya saben como fue que se enamoraron Mu y Shiryu, pero¡COMO DEMONIOS SE DETERIORÓ SU RELACIÓN TANTO?? Esa respuesta va a comenzar a salir a la luz dentro de poco ;)

Ahora si¡A contestar reviews!

**Ramsim**¡Holaaaa!! Me alegra que te haya gustado, y pues, me esforcé mucho en ese lemon, me alegra que te haya llegado como algo tierno, eso quiere decir que logré mi objetivo ;)

**Luna-wood**: Hola!! Jeje, con maestros como Mu, yo prometo ser una buena y aplicada alumna ;) Y bueno, en cuanto a Shiryu, yo quería que estuviera asustado, pero deseoso de compartir algo tan lindo con la primera persona que despierta esa clase de sentimientos en él, y pues tal parece que lo logré. Saori es cierto, ni enterada, pero bueno, recordemos que en ese tiempo, Shiryu no tenía ni idea de que existía Athena, ni nada, el que debía saber todo de todo (y mas con el patriarca del santuario como maestro) es Mu, y él debía saber que lo que hicieron estaba prohibido, pero mejor no te adelanto las cosas, que en el siguiente capi van a salir muchas revelaciones.

**Lupina Black**: Me agrada mucho que te gustara el capítulo, y que mal que tu comp. No te dejara verlo completo, lo bueno es que al final se pudo. ¡Gracias por tu mensaje:D

**Aeterno:** ¡Claro que no se merece tanto maltrato¡Pero todo es culpa de Mu!! Espero te haya gustado el capi¡Muchos saludos y besos:D

**Megumi Gabbiani**: Hola!! Al igual que tu, yo estoy unida al club "Muerte a Saorinútil" pero en este fic, eso no va a ocurrir. U.U (Aunque lo estoy considerando, ñaca ñaca) Pero la culpa no es toda de Saori, y eso lo vas a ver en el siguiente capi. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capi, espero que este te haya gustado igual. Pero si te gusta el drama, llegaste al lugar indicado, por que a partir de ahora, las cosas no van a subir para nada, pura picada, picada, picada, hasta llegar al fondo, y para llegar a eso, Shiryto va a sufrir mucho, pero después de todo, el amor no es fácil (como si yo supiera mucho ¬¬) ¡Espero recibir review tuyo, cuídate mucho, y espero verte pronto en los reviews¡saludos!!

A todos¡Muchas gracias!!

Lady Grayson :D


	15. Como un perro tras tus huellas

_**Cap. 15**_

**_Como un perro tras tus huellas_**

* * *

Los caballeros negros habían muerto, lo mismo que Ikki. Shun estaba triste, pero no tanto como sus compañeros hubieran imaginado. 

Ahora solamente les restaba esperar que el jet de Saori pasara por ellos, y todo para que les dieran una tremenda regañida por haber perdido casi toda la armadura de Sagitario.

Ahí vienen.

Los chicos miraron hacia donde apuntaba Seiya y observaron que, efectivamente, ya venían por ellos.

¡Vamos chicos!

Les gritó la joven desde arriba lanzando una escalera, y Hyoga gruñó.

¿Qué no podía bajar simplemente y luego aterrizar?

Es demasiado para Señorita Perfección, Hyoga.

El cisne rió y chocó amistosamente su mano con el Pegaso. Así, los chicos comenzaron a subir por la tambaleante escalera, y Shiryu se quedó al final.

Y de repente, sintió como si le observaran. Miró en todas direcciones y no encontró a nadie, por lo que atribuyó el hecho a su imaginación, sin embargo, una pluma se materializó frente a sus ojos, y la recibió en su mano, mientras una sonrisa abordaba sus labios.

¡Heey, Shiryu!

Un objeto golpeó la cabeza del dragón, el cual volteó rápidamente hacia arriba y vio a Seiya, haciéndoles señales de que subiera. Miró hacia abajo, y se encontró con el zapato izquierdo del caballero.

¡Y tráeme mi zapato¿No?!

Shiryu rió y tomó el zapato, comenzando a subir por la escalera, echando una última mirada hacia el valle en el que habían estado esperando, pero no pudo ver ni rastro de Mu. Así que finalmente subió al jet.

¡Oyeme Seiya, conoces algo llamado talco¡Tus tenis apestan!

Gritó el dragón con un marcado toque de diversión en su voz mientras aventaba el zapato justo a la cara de su amigo, afortunada, o desafortunadamente, este lo evitó.

¡Oye, mis zapatos no apestan!

Dijo el chico convencido de sus palabras mientras olía sus tenis, para que después su cara se pusiera verde.

Bueno, tal vez un poquito.

JAJAJAJAJA.

Caballeros…

Todos voltearon a ver a Saori, la cual empezó con un laaargo y ciertamente aburrido discurso de su buen trabajo, y de cuan orgullosa estaba de ellos, pero para los chicos, no era ni en lo más mínimo interesante.

Seiya estaba revisando sus zapatos y pensando en que tipo de talco se pondría, Hyoga charlaba en voz baja con Shun, haciéndole sentir lo mejor posible, y Shiryu se mantenía con la mirada en algún punto lejano, pensando en lo mucho que le dolía el trasero producto de su agitada noche con Mu.

Y una sonrisa abordó sus labios mientras suspiraba y llevaba una mano a su corazón. Por primera vez en su vida sentía lo que era el amor, y la pasión.

Recordó los besos de Mu por todo su cuerpo, y el sabor de las esencias entre mezcladas de ambos combinándose en sus labios. Aspiró profundamente y sintió el aroma de Mu envolviéndole, después de todo, la ropa que traía era del lemuriano.

Iuuuuuu.

El chico abrió un ojo y se encontró cara a cara con Seiya, Hyoga y Shun, quienes le miraban pícaramente.

¿Qué?

XD Shiryu tiene novia, Shiryu tiene novia.

El Pegaso empezó a canturrear seguido por Hyoga, y Shun, quien se reía disimuladamente.

¡No tengo novia!

¿Y por que hay corazoncitos volando a tu alrededor??

Shiryu gruñó por lo bajo y le metió un sape a su compañero de armadura blanca. Todos tiraron la carcajada, incluso Shun, quien no podía darse el lujo de estar triste, después de todo, a su hermano no le hubiera agradado.

Así, entre riñas y burlas llegó la noche. Los chicos fueron regañados por Tatsumi, pero poco les importó, y mas con la llegada del pequeño Kiki, quien con su humor e inocencia, puso rápidamente de cabeza la mansión.

Vamos a dormir, Kiki.

¿Y donde dormiré yo?

En mi habitación, por supuesto.

Dijo el dragón con una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta, y el pelirrojo abría a más no poder sus ojos.

¡ES GENIAL!!!

Sin decir mas, el niño salió corriendo y empezó a brincar en la cama, Shiryu sonrió y recordó las muchas veces que su maestro le había regañado por hacerlo.

¡Vamos Shiryu, ven a brincar conmigo!

Kiki, aún estoy algo débil como para ponerme a brincar.

¡Oh, vamos!

Shiryu sonrió y se sacó con cuidado los zapatos, a decir verdad, le dolía mucho el cuerpo, y se sentía débil debido a la pérdida de sangre durante la pelea contra el dragón negro. Sin embargo, la alegría que se desbordaba del pequeño, y sus risillas ambientando el aire, finalmente hicieron que el dragón se subiera de un salto a la cama.

¡VIVA!!

Kiki estiró sus manos y tomó las del dragón, quien sonrió y continuó brincando, comenzando a reír junto con el niño.

Ya Kiki, que si rompemos la cama…

Y acompañando el dicho al hecho, la cama crujió y sintieron que se movía.

Ups.

Y aprovechando que el niño se encontraba en el aire, Shiryu lo cargó y saltó ágilmente fuera de la cama.

Bueno, creo que ya se por que no se debe brincar en las camas.

Lo mismo digo :P

Bueno, creo que mejor nos bañamos y luego nos dormimos¿De acuerdo?

Kiki aceptó enérgicamente con la cabeza y Shiryu caminó rumbo a su cuarto de baño, con el niño en brazos.

Ya ahí, lo desvistió mientras la bañera se llenaba, y después se desvistió él. (N/A: Kiki afortunado ¬¬)

Ambos se metieron en la bañera, y cual hermano mayor, Shiryu lavó y desenredó el cabello rojizo de Kiki, tallándolo con abundante espuma y peinándolo con un largo pico sobre la cabeza.

¡Que peinado mas increíble¡Soy un tiburón!

Y el niño comenzó a hacer como si nadase y a mostrar los dientes.

Te voy a comer, Shiryu.

ñ.ñ.

En ese instante, el niño brincó sobre el dragón echando un rugido bastante malo, pero haciendo uso de sus reflejos, el dragón lo atrapó en el aire.

¡Hey, no es justo, se supone que yo soy un tiburón!

¡Y que yo soy el dragón!

WAAAAA

En ese instante, Kiki salió corriendo de la bañera, y Shiryu salió corriendo detrás de él.

¡Oye, ven acá, que estas mojando todo!

El pequeño rió y saltó sobre la cama, y el dragón lo alcanzó, pero el pequeño era muy ágil, así que se metió entre las sábanas, haciéndole cosquillas a Shiryu por entre las telas.

¡Ven acá, pequeño travieso!

¡SHIRYU, ESTÁ TODO BIEN?

La puerta se abrió de golpe y aparecieron Shun y Hyoga, los cuales se quedaron o.O mirando al dragón a medio caer de la cama, con la cintura para abajo enredada en las sábanas, y con el pequeño Kiki asomando la cabeza desde la otra esquina de la cama, ambos empapados de pies a cabeza, y el pequeño pelirrojo con el cabello aún lleno de jabón.

¿Están bien?

Ehh… si n.n.

Hyoga frunció el ceño y observó a Shiryu riéndose como niño chiquito, cosa que no ocurría sino cada mil años, o más.

Bueno, pues… nos retiramos.

Si, claro, ehh… bye ñ.ñ.

Y en un decir Amén, ambos caballeros salieron corriendo, y la habitación se quedó en completa quietud. Shiryu llevó lentamente sus ojos hacia Kiki, y una sonrisa macabra cruzó sus labios.

¿Dónde nos quedamos?

WAAAAAAA!!!

De un solo brinco, el chiquillo escapó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, mientras Shiryu se desenredaba y corría detrás de él.

Mas tarde, aquella noche, mientras ambos dormían, una sombra se movió lentamente por la habitación. Kiki se acurrucaba en el pecho del dragón, y este le abrazaba con cariño, de la misma manera que el pelirrojo le había abrazado cuando estaba al borde de la muerte días atrás.

La persona envuelta entre las sombras sonrió y besó las frentes de ambos, deseándoles buenas noches, les colocó encima una manta y se dio la vuelta, desapareciendo.

Aquella rutina se daba todos los días. A cada instante, en cada batalla, Shiryu se sentía acompañado, y extrañamente, cada vez que eso sucedía, sentía como si su cuello punzara, pero no le dolía, al menos no demasiado, y no le daba importancia.

Conforme pasaban los días, Shiryu no podía evitar sentirse apesadumbrado. Necesitaba de la cercanía de Mu, pero estaba demasiado ocupado como para ir a verle, pero no por ello dejaba de pensar en él, en sus dulces labios…

¿Me estás escuchando Shiryu?

El dragón rodó los ojos y miró a la diosa.

Si señorita Saori, estoy poniéndole atención.

Bien, entonces, Seiya, Shun y tú irán a Grecia, para investigar lo que podamos sobre el Santuario.

Pero señorita Saori, no podría ser… ¿Peligroso?

Shun, por eso es que llevan a Seiya, él conoce el Santuario, y seguramente será de gran ayuda.

Ya puestos de acuerdo, los jóvenes de bronce salieron para tomar el avión que les llevaría hasta Grecia.

Shiryu se quedó hasta el final, y sintió como alguien se abrazaba a su cintura.

¡Cuídate mucho, amigo!

Claro, Kiki, tu igual.

Respondió el dragón moviendo afectuosamente los cabellos del pelirrojo, quien sonrió.

De repente, el joven chino se congeló. Sintió una vez más aquella mirada sobre si, cubriéndole de amor y ternura, al mismo tiempo de pasión.

Disimuladamente volteó, y ahí estaba, escondido a un lado del quemado coliseo.

Mu…

Una sonrisa brotó de sus labios, y lo mismo pasó cuando Mu vio que había sido descubierto. El dragón le mandó disimuladamente un beso y caminó como si nada hubiese ocurrido al avión.

Mu le observó partir y suspiró resignado. Sabía que ese pequeño grupo iba de camino a Grecia, y por mas influencias que Seiya tuviera, les iba a ser extremadamente difícil pasar, solamente un caballero de oro podría darles una mano.

El actual patriarca le había llamado, y tal parecía que no le quedaba más opción que acudir, matando así dos pájaros de un tiro. El patriarca lo dejaría en paz, y ayudaría a los jóvenes de bronce.

Sonrió para sus adentros, Shiryu no había necesitado de su ayuda en ni una sola de sus batallas, siempre se las había arreglado por si solo, y eso era motivo suficiente para sentirse orgulloso de él.

Mu partió hacia el Santuario, y apareció cerca de las doce casas, su llegada causó revuelo.

¡MU, COMPADRE, AMIGO, HERMANO!

¿Mu?

¡MANCHITAS!

Milo de escorpión salió corriendo y brincó sobre el lemuriano, atrapando su cabeza en su brazo y comenzando a sobar su puño contra sus cabellos.

¿Dónde te habías metido?

Llevábamos años sin verte, compañero.

Camus de acuario se acercó, y una vez que Milo soltó al santo de Aries, le ofreció su mano.

Es un gusto volverte a ver.

Lo mismo digo… ¿Ha llegado ya Aldebarán?

No, ni idea de donde se haya metido el grandote.

El patriarca dijo que el vendrá dentro de un par de semanas.

Todos voltearon a ver a la persona que recién llegaba, y se encontraron con Afrodita de Picis.

Señorita¿No sabe que las amazonas deben usar máscaras?

Se mofó Milo guiñándole un ojo, Afrodita puso sus brazos en jarras y ladeó la cadera, dándole una apariencia aún más femenina.

Ja ja, me muero de la risa, bicho rastrero.

Oh vamos muñeca.

Grrr.

El santo de Picis ladeó la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

¿Y Shaka?

Ya lo conoces, manchitas, está meditando, en su templo.

Él nunca cambia¿Cierto?

Nop. Oye muñeca¿Y para cuando llega tu novio?

¡DEJA DE LLAMARME MUÑECA, IDIOTA, Y MÁSCARA MORTAL NO ES MI NOVIO!!

De echo, yo estaba pensando en Misty, pero si mencionas a Mascarita, pues, creo que se te cayó el teatrito.

Las mejillas del santo de Picis se pusieron totalmente rojas, contrastando con su piel pálida.

Y hablando de Misty, lo mataron¿Cierto?

Si, uno de esos bobos de bronce.

Pegaso, o algo por el estilo.

Yo tenía fe en ese chiquillo, lo entrenaba Marín.

¿La pelirroja sexy?

La misma

Yo le iba al discípulo de Shaina.

Se lamentó Milo cruzándose de brazos y pensando en las marcadas curvas de la amazona de la cobra, todos rieron.

Tu alumno también anda con ellos¿No es así, Camus?

Si… así es.

Que lástima, pero pues bueno… cuando lleguen, los matamos y asunto arreglado.

Todos aceptaron la idea, mientras que Mu solamente bajó la cabeza.

Pero algo extraño sucedió. Los chicos de bronce jamás llegaron.

La inquietud de Mu crecía cada día, esperando a sentir el cosmos de Shiryu, esperando para ayudarles en todo lo que pudiera, y cuando todo aquello terminara… para tomar a Shiryu de nuevo entre sus brazos y repetirle una y otra vez lo mucho que lo amaba.

Aunque, algo no andaba bien, podía sentirlo…

Por favor Camuchis.

¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames así!

Pero Camuchis, ándale, por encimita de la ropa, ándale si.

Insistió el escorpión guiñándole un ojo, y Camus se puso más rojo que nunca.

¡He dicho que no!

Buenos días chicos.

Ambos voltearon y vieron a Mu, quien se encontraba arreglando un poco su templo.

Oh, hola Mu.

Hola Milo.

¡Mu, dame tu opinión!

¡No metas a Mu en esto!

Shhh, tu tranquilo, hielito.

Milo se acercó a Mu y se cruzó de brazos.

Tú sabes amigo, somos santos de Athena.

No lo había notado.

Respondió el santo de Aries cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo levemente.

Si, si, bueno, la cosa es que yo le digo a Camus que podemos tener un poquito de intimidad, pero no estamos bendecidos.

¿Bendecidos?

Por un momento, Mu no relacionó la palabra con lo que le estaban diciendo, pero de repente, fue como si hubiera recibido su propia extinción de la luz de estrellas.

¡LA BENDICIÓN!

Si, eso amigo, la bendición. Camus y yo queremos ser bendecidos, y se lo pedimos al patriarca, pero él dice que en estos tiempos de guerra, no es posible darnos el lujo de andar haciendo el amor con nuestra pareja.

Es por eso que te digo que no, escorpión idiota.

Si, si, pero por encimita de la ropa no pasa nada malo, no hay marcas, no hay problemas, no hay maldiciones de Athena.

Claro, como si te hubiera importado mucho cuando por poco y llegamos a algo más.

Oh vamos Camus. ¿Tu que opinas Mu?... ¿Mu?

Pero el lemuriano estaba congelado.

Recordó la noche de pasión y ternura que había pasado con su dragón, el cual seguramente había quedado marcado.

Ahora bien, debía saber cuanto antes si Shiryu le amaba o no. Si Shiryu le amaba, y su corazón sabía que era cierto, entonces, podría explicarle que estaban expuestos a la maldición de Athena, la cual no traería mas sino problemas.

Pero si Shiryu no le amaba, o no estaba convencido de ello, la maldición de Athena se activaría, y ya no sería más que la propia Athena quien podría quitarla, pero lo peor de todo, sería que sus labios quedarían sellados, y si deseaba explicarle a Shiryu que demonios era la maldición de Athena, y por que, seguramente, se portaría violento con él, le sería imposible.

¿Tierra llamando a Mu?

¿Eh?

El lemuriano observó al escorpión, quien sonreía abiertamente.

¿Pensando en chicas?... ¿O en chicos?

El color se le subió a las mejillas a Mu, y justo iban a hacerle otra pregunta, cuando llegó su salvación.

¿Esque hay fiesta y no me han invitado? Ostias, deberíais pensar un poco más en mí.

Nadie entendió nada de lo que acababa de decir el hombre que entraba a Aries, pero si reconocieron su voz.

Shura.

¡ESPAÑOL DE MIER….

Cuida tus palabras, escorpión mal alimentado.

¡SHURA!

Milo corrió y brincó a los brazos de Shura, quien hizo ademán de recibirle para luego hacerse a un lado, haciendo que el escorpión se estrellera en el suelo.

Y olé.

¡Esa me la pagas!

Shura sonrió y volvió a hacerse a un lado, sonriendo.

Y yo que he creído que el toro era Aldebarán.

El español regresó su mirada hacia Camus y Mu, y esta vez, habló en una lengua que ambos entendieran.

¿Me han extrañado?

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Shura.

Lo se, pero ya estoy aquí. Deben ponerme al tanto de lo que ha ocurrido.

Claro, eso tenlo por seguro.

Mientras Camus y Shura conversaban, Mu se mantenía perdido en sus pensamientos, pensando una y otra vez en su dragón.

…si, y Máscara Mortal va a matar al viejo maestro.

QUE???

Mu volteó de repente con ojos desorbitados y observó a sus compañeros, quienes estaban algo sorprendidos ante semejante reacción.

¿Pues en que mundo andas, Mu?

Lo siento, no estaba escuchando¿Qué dijiste del anciano maestro?

Ah si, el patriarca ya lo tomó demasiado personal, y mandó a Mascarita a matarlo.

¿Cuándo?

Creo que hoy… hoy Camus¿Verdad?

Si, ya debe de estar en camino, tú lo conoces.

Si, mala suerte que nos van a dejar solamente con cuatro bronceados.

¿Por qué lo dices?

Shura levantó la ceja, después de todo, apenas lo estaban poniendo al tanto de la situación.

Si, verás, el anciano maestro tiene como discípulo a un chico que se ganó la armadura del dragón, y supongo que ese muchacho no va a dejar que le hagan algo a su maestro.

De seguro y Mascara lo mata.

Vaya, eso quiere decir que ninguno de nosotros va a tener diversión con bronceados.

Oh, calma Shura, esos mocosos parecen ser más fuertes de lo que todos creemos.

Será divertido.

Mu mientras les escuchaba, intentaba maquilar alguna manera de escabullirse e ir a ayudar a Shiryu.

Mu, tu conoces al chico del anciano maestro¿No?

Si, escuché que tú reparaste su armadura.

¿En serio hiciste eso, Mu?

Le acusó Shura mirándolo fijamente, el lemuriano pasó saliva.

Fue hace tiempo, aún no empezaban las batallas reales.

Oh vaya¿Y como se llama, después de todo?

Una débil sonrisa apareció en los labios de Mu.

Se llama Shiryu.

Um, pobrecito, va a morir en manos de Máscara Mortal. Seguramente pronto veremos su cara en las paredes del tempo de cáncer.

Es lo mas seguro, lo que me recuerda, ese chico está ciego¿No?

Mu abrió los ojos de sobremanera, pero no dijo nada. Shura frunció el ceño.

¿Cómo rayos puede un chico ciego ser santo?

Perdió la vista cuando peleó contra Argol de Perseo.

Ummm, supe que fue muy valiente.

Tal vez sea el único de bronce que valga la pena, lástima que morirá en este día.

Oigan¿Cómo que quedó ciego en la batalla contra Argol?

Preguntó Shura interesado.

Esque esos muchachos iban a venir a espiar el santuario, venían tres, creo, pero los interceptaron y pues, así terminó, fue en el día en que Mu regresó¿Cierto Mu?... ¿Mu?

Los tres santos miraron a su alrededor y no había ni rastro del santo de Aries, alcanzaron a voltear y vieron que iba bajando los primeros escalones de las doce casas, y al bajar el último y estar fuera del campo protector de la cosmo energía de Athena, se tele transportó.

Los santos dorados que le observaban se quedaron en silencio largo rato, y se miraron entre si.

Va a detener a Máscara.

Eso significa que tendremos bronceados para rato.

Por cierto Shura¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta sobre la bendición de…

¡MILO!!

Shura rió al ver a la parejita, pero miró disimuladamente hacia donde había desaparecido el santo de Aries.

¿Quién sería Shiryu¿Y por que sería tan importante para Mu como para arriesgarse a salvarlo de un caballero dorado?

Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios, algo le decía que Shiryu era una persona muy especial, y cuando viniera el tiempo, lo conocería.

N/A¡VAYA QUE ME COSTÓ TRABAJO ESCRIBIR ESTO!!

En el siguiente capítulo, empezará el deterioro de la relación, y todo se va a ir en picada, espero les haya gustado el capi y que no le haya exagerado mucho al español de Shura, miren que ni a mi me gustó.

**Forfirith-Greenleaf** – Hola!!! Te agradezco mil veces tu review, significa mucho para mí. En cuanto al hecho de que Mu no escuchara a Shiryu, eso quedó más o menos explicado en este capi. La autorización de Athena era para que los caballeros no se arriesgaran a tener pareja, ya que según ella, le iban a quitar atención, pero ellos aún así lo hacían. Los que tenían permiso, y eran almas gemelas, tenían derecho a vivir felices, los que no estaban bendecidos, o no eran almas gemelas, eran condenados por haberse entregado al amor cuando su trabajo principal era cuidar de Athena. Espero haber aclarado tu duda, y una vez mas, gracias por el mensaje.

**Hayi-OS** – Muchas gracias por avisarme, el problema es que ya he intentado entrar y mi computadora no quiere abrir la página, me preguntaba si me podrías echar la mano enviándome la dirección al mail, a ver si dándole un clic si entra. Gracias una vez más por avisarme.

**Almadangel** – Jajaja, Shaka va a salir mas delante con lo que le pasó con Ikki y toda la cosa, aquí está el nuevo capi, espero sinceramente que te haya gustado, y no te preocupes, me encanta que me anden poniendo gorro ñ.ñ.

**Black Rose** – Gracias, y espero que tu también hayas pasado un feliz año. Jeje, dile a tu hermana que no ande leyendo por que se trauma, y te aviso que no le permitas leer el siguiente capítulo, por que va a estar un poquitín violento. Es cierto que Shiryu y Mu hacen una bonita pareja, solo esperemos que su relación pueda prosperar, aunque van a batallar mucho.

**Lady Arien** – El dragoncito anda sufriendo en Cabo Sunion, pero cuando se acaben los recuerdos, la historia se va a volcar casi toda sobre él, es cuestión de esperar un poquito. En cuanto a sus sentimientos y pensamientos, en este capítulo ya salieron algunos, pero en el siguiente, el dragón va a abrir su corazón, y va a salir muy lastimado, ya lo verás.

**Lupina Black** – Pues si, se les agotó la dulzura, y eso va a durar un buen tiempo. Leí tu capi, y te dejé mensaje, espero continúes tu historia pronto.

**Luna-wood** – Ese fue el adiós, y como habrás visto, le dolió mucho a Shiryu. Ya me imagino a mí en esa situación, yo ni maiz que me iba de los cálidos bracitos de Mu, pero el dragoncito es responsable, y tenía cosas que hacer. Ahora, las cosas se van a poner muy negras, espero sigas con la historia, y gracias por tu mensaje.

**Megumi Gabbiani** – Jajaja, me gustó mucho tu review, y los recuerdos son bastante bonitos, y a partir de este capítulo, bastante dramáticos, espero te haya gustado el capítulo, y muchos saludos y besos.

Y pues bueno, creo que eso fue todo, muchas gracias por su apoyo, y espero que nos veamos pronto.

Lady Grayson


	16. En tus brazos… otra vez

**_Cap. 16_**

**En tus brazos… otra vez**

* * *

La llegada de Mu había sido mas que oportuna en Rozan. Había salvado a Shiryu y se había descubierto a si mismo como un santo de oro. 

Kiki estaba emocionado, admirando con la boca abierta a su maestro, mientras que Shiryu se mantenía a distancia hablando con el anciano protector del sello de Hades.

Mu, tenemos tantas cosas de que conversar¿Por qué no pasas a tomar una taza de té?

….

¿Mu?

¿Eh? Lo siento maestro, claro, una taza de té sería bueno.

Excelente.

El grupo caminó rumbo a la pequeña casa no lejos de ahí, mientras que Mu iba observando a su muy amado dragón. Simplemente, ese chico le encantaba, su forma serena, su piel aperlada, y esos ojos… esos ojos que se habían quedado sin luz, y ahora permanecían cerrados.

Llegaron a la casa, y Shunrei les recibió con una sonrisa. Mu hizo una mueca de sorpresa al ver a la jovencita de la que, en algún momento, Shiryu le había hablado.

Era muy hermosa, de eso no había duda, pero en sus ojos brillaban el amor y la esperanza, brillo que se intensificaba cada vez que miraba a SU dragón.

Así pasaron los minutos, entre charlas y anécdotas. Mu le contó al maestro de cómo lo habían recibido los caballeros dorados, y este no paraba de reír.

El anciano contó también historias de Shiryu, cuando era pequeño, cuando aprendió a pelear, y cosas así, sonrojando al pobre chico.

Cuando Shiryu estuvo en Rozan, él me contó muchas cosas de este hermoso lugar, y ahora que estoy aquí, me encantaría conocerlo.

Ya está atardeciendo, es cuando mas hermoso se ve todo, Shiryu¿Por qué no le muestras nuestro hogar al invitado??

El joven dragón aceptó con la cabeza y se puso de pié. Por un segundo estuvo tentado a ofrecerle su mano al lemuriano, pero mejor se contuvo y salió caminando con toda normalidad de la cabaña.

Se alejaron en silencio, paso a paso, como casi desconocidos. Los rostros de ambos eran neutrales, los ojos cerrados del dragón, y los serenos del santo de Aries.

Una vez mas llegaron a la cascada de Rozan, cerca de su base, en el mismo lugar donde Shunrei por poco y se ahogaba hacía un par de semanas.

No se lo he dicho a mi maestro.

¿Por qué no?

_En este mundo hay una tristeza tan profunda que no puedes ni llorar_

_Como si estuvieses rodeado por una profunda a interminable oscuridad._

Yo… no lo se…

En ese instante, Shiryu sintió el aliento del caballero de Aries en su cuello, y sonrió.

He esperado tanto… no sabes como te deseo…

Susurró el lemuriano acariciando los hombros del dragón, quien se estremeció y entreabrió sus labios para dejar salir un suspiro.

Mu…

_Si, era tu dulce voz diciendo mi nombre_

_lo que me salvo de la desesperación cuando estuve en el borde del abismo._

El dragón se volteó de repente.

Quiero tocarte…

Hazlo.

Shiryu deslizó sus manos descubriendo cada parte de la armadura de Aries, acarició los picos y besó los llamativos adornos del pecho, descubriendo muy lentamente como quitarla.

_Volvámonos uno, abrazándonos de tal manera_

_que las dos cruces que llevamos se conviertan en una._

No sabes cuanto te he extrañado… cada noche he necesitado tus besos…

Lo se mi amor… lo se.

_Una deslumbrante luz corre por mis dedos, mi cuerpo, mi alma..._

_El naciente amanecer nos rodea a los dos y yo prometo:_

_"Solo quiero estar contigo para siempre. Te amo._

_El destino nos pone a prueba, pero_

_yo pondré mi mano en mi pecho y haré la señal de la cruz._

_No seremos separados. Cruza mi corazón._

Cuando vayas a pelear por Athena… ven conmigo.

¿Qué dices?

Shiryu se separó de golpe y "observó" a su pareja.

Por favor…

Los labios de Mu se posaron sobre los de Shiryu, pero esto no le impidió seguir hablando.

No me dejes solo de nuevo… no voy a soportarlo.

_He encontrado un amor por el que arriesgaría mi vida con tal de conservarlo_

_Finalmente se porque tuve que vivir una vida llena de soledad._

En ese instante, Mu hizo a un lado los cabellos del dragón y la encontró. Sus ojos se agrandaron al descubrir la marca negra que en su cuello habitaba, y se mordió los labios.

_Abrazándonos suavemente, como en una plegaria…_

_Dejare mi amor atrás, en ti._

¿Shiryu?

¿Si?

Necesito hacerte mío, ahora…

Shiryu sonrió y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Mu, y sonrió seductoramente.

¿Y por qué te estás deteniendo?

_Mi amor brota interminablemente_

_por tus ojos, por tu piel, por tu calidez._

_Solo susurra que deseas que el tiempo se detenga_

_Solo quiero estar contigo para siempre. Te siento._

_Si puedes amar a alguien tanto,_

_no hay nada de lo que puedas arrepentirse, aun si mueres._

_No te dejare ir: Cruza mi corazón._

Mu sonrió y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de su amado dragón. Deseaba con ansias volver a sentir su piel, y saborear cada rincón de su cuerpo. El joven gimió débilmente cuando los labios de Mu se encontraron con su pecho lampiño, señal de que él deseaba tanto esto como el maestro de Jamiel.

_Deja que todo lo que somos se convierta en uno, y asi_

_las dos cruces que llevamos se convertirán en una. _

¿Vendrás conmigo?

Iré contigo a donde tú desees… incluso al mismo infierno.

Mu comenzó a deslizar la camisa del dragón…

¿Maestro Mu, donde se metió????

¡Shiryu, donde estás???

Ambos amantes abrieron los ojos con sorpresa.

_Una deslumbrante luz corre por mis dedos, mi cuerpo, mi alma..._

_El naciente amanecer nos rodea a los dos y yo prometo:_

_"Solo quiero estar contigo para siempre. Te amo._

_El destino nos pone a prueba, pero_

_yo pondré mi mano en mi pecho y haré la señal de la cruz._

_No seremos separados. Cruza mi corazón"_

¡Es Shunrei!

¡Es Kiki!!

Ambos se apresuraron a ponerse las pocas prendas que habían perdido, sobre todo en el caso de Mu.

Escucharon de cerca sus pasos y Mu se apresuró a tomar entre sus manos el rostro de Shiryu y plantarle un suave beso.

Cuando lleguemos a mi casa, terminaremos esto.

¡Vaya, con que aquí se metieron!

Kiki sonrió enormemente.

¡Maestro Mu, ya está lista la cena!

Espero que le guste lo que cociné, señor Mu.

Mu aceptó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cabaña. Tuvo la clara intención de tomar la mano de su pareja, pero antes de lograrlo, Shunrei tomó al dragón primero.

La cena te va a encantar Shiryu, hice tus favoritos.

G-gracias Shunrei.

La joven china sonrió y miró de reojo a Mu. Este creyó que se encontraría con enojo, o algo parecido, pero para su sorpresa, los ojos de la chica le mostraron una súplica de algo que el santo no pudo comprender.

Ya cenando, Shunrei se excusó y se puso de pié para ir por algo a la cocina.

Yo le ayudo.

La joven china volteó a ver a Mu y aceptó débilmente con la cabeza.

El lemuriano se sentía nervioso, no sabía por que se había ofrecido a ayudar a la jovencita, pero sabía que debía existir una respuesta.

Lo va a alejar de mi¿Cierto?

Mu levantó la mirada de golpe para ver a la chica, quien le observaba de manera triste.

¿Perdón?

No se por que el maestro no lo nota, tal vez… por que para él Shiryu siempre va a ser un dulce niño, pero yo si.

No se de que me está hablando, señorita.

Por favor… solamente no se burle de mi… se que Shiryu le ha entregado su inocencia.

El santo sintió como si el suelo se abriera bajo sus pies. Pero la jovencita rió.

No debe preocuparse, yo no diré nada, pero sus ojos son incapaces de ocultar que Shiryu le pertenece, y que lo ama.

Shunrei le colocó una olla en las manos mientras ella tomaba otra.

Solo le pido que lo haga muy feliz.

Y con esas palabras, salió de la cocina.

Mu se quedó estático en su lugar, y aunque tardó en reaccionar, sonrió.

¿Maestro?

Vaya Mu, y yo que creí que te habías perdido en la cocina.

Lo siento, pero debo decirle algo.

Claro muchacho, lo que tu quieras.

Deseo que Shiryu venga conmigo al santuario.

¡EN SERIO MAESTRO????

Kiki pegó un brinco de su silla y tomó de la ropa al anciano.

¡Verdad que si puede ir, verdad que si, verdad, verdad, verdad????

Kiki, suelta al maestro.

Ehhh, lo siento :P.

No hay problema n.n. Pues, Mu, lo que me pides es…

¿Puedo ir Maestro, por favor…?

Roshi observó a su alumno y sonrió.

De niño no tenías amigos a los cuales visitar Shiryu, ni tampoco tiempo, pero me alegra que ahora si los tengas. Claro que puedes ir a divertirte, pero no olvides entrenar, de acuerdo?

Shiryu sonrió mientras Mu le abrazaba amistosamente.

por supuesto que nos divertiremos, maestro.

El dragón se sonrojó notablemente, pero al mismo tiempo, se sintió extraño. ¿Qué había querido decir Mu con eso de "divertirse"?

Después de cenar, Shiryu hizo una pequeña maleta, aunque en realidad no era más que una bolsa de tela donde guardaba sus cosas.

Prométeme cuidarte Shiryu.

Lo haré maestro.

Shunrei se acercó y le entregó un envoltorio al pequeño pelirrojo.

Estas son las plantas medicinales que Shiryu debe tomar, recuerda que es muy remilgoso y no se las toma fácil¿De acuerdo?

Claro Shunrei n.n.

Bien, si eso es todo, nosotros nos vamos.

Kiki se abrazó al dragón con una enorme sonrisa, y Mu colocó una mano sobre los cabellos pelirrojos de su alumno, pero antes de desaparecer, posó su mirada en Shunrei, quien movió sus labios para mandarle un mensaje… "Cuídelo mucho"

Y así, todos desaparecieron.

Templo de Aries

¡ES GIGANTEEEEEEEESCO MAESTRO MU!!!

Kiki empezó a correr como el crío que era por las escaleras para llegar al templo de Aries, mientras su maestro suspiraba aliviado de que nadie estuviera cerca para ver su llegada con el dragón.

Shiryu sonrió, tomado del brazo de Mu subió las escaleras hacia Aries, sabía que era muy tarde, aunque no sabía que tanto por la diferencia de horarios.

¡Voy a conocer todo y…

Pero que dices Kiki, es demasiado tarde, esta noche dormirás y mañana conocerás todo¿De acuerdo?

¡Claro maestro!

El dragón sonrió y se dispuso a conocer el enorme lugar donde resonaban cada uno de sus pasos.

Escuchó a Mu regañando a Kiki, pidiéndole que dejara de brincar en la cama y excusándose de que en la mansión Kido él y Shiryu lo hacían. Suspiró, pues seguramente a él le tocaría también regaño mas tarde.

Minutos más tarde, Mu regresó y se encontró con su dragón pensando en cualquier cosa inexplicable.

Creo que me debes una explicación.

No se de que me hablas.

Mmm, tal vez del echo de que Kiki me dice que tu y él brincan en las camas de la mansión.

Shiryu rió. Y se hizo un largo silencio.

Si alguien viene, debes esconderte.

Lo se… nuestras vidas peligraría si me descubren, y mas ahora que no saben que somos nosotros quienes protegemos a la verdadera Athena.

El dragón se alejó y de un sillón tomó la manta bordada que le cubría, colocándola sobre su cabeza.

¿Y voy a fingir que soy una lámpara?

Mu rió.

No, ya se… una estatua.

Dijo el dragón colocándose contra una columna y quedándose inmóvil.

¡O aún mejor!

Se acercó y rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo del lemuriano.

Me esconderé en tu cama y me taparé hasta la cabeza y dirás que es una amazona que pasa la noche contigo.

Ummm… lo de la amazona tal vez no… pero que tal si vas y me esperas en mi cama.

Shiryu sonrió y besó los labios de Mu.

Te voy a estar esperando.

Y tras decirlo se marchó, con tal naturalidad como si conociera el templo, moviendo sensualmente las caderas y provocando al santo de Aries.

Mu frunció el ceño. De repente hacía mucho calor en su templo.

Esperó solo dos minutos antes de caminar tras el dragón, y al abrir la puerta, efectivamente, el chico estaba sentado en la cama, desabotonándose la camisa.

¿No deberías esperar a que yo viniera a hacer eso?

Creo que ya he esperado demasiado, además…

El dragón se sentó en pose seductora en el suelo y apartó algunos mechones de negros cabellos de su rostro.

La cama va a hacer mucho ruido, y Kiki está en el cuarto de al lado, No queremos despertarlo¿Verdad?

Mu suspiró. ¿Dónde había quedado el pequeño asustado y tímido del que se había enamorado¿Dónde estaba el chico que al ser besado había salido corriendo? … Estaba ahí, frente a él, esperándole con una deliciosa sonrisa en los labios. Y por supuesto… no lo iba a hacer esperar.

* * *

**Una disculpa a MARCYESAN... las respuestas a reviews que estan en los capies anteriores y creo que en el que sigue tambien :S, son de la primer publicación de este fic... ya que tiempo atras fue publicada pero por azares del destino... y reportes... la habian bajado de la red... porfas pasate por el profile, para que te enteres un pokito más de que por lo pronto las respuestas a reviews quedan pendientes... Yo Lady Fiorella estoy encargada por lo pronto de subir las actualizaciones que ella me vaya pasando, los archivos así me los entregó y la verdad no quise borrar eso... Pero por lo pronto yo te agradezco el apoyo que le des a Lady Grayson y te pido dejes tu mail para que cuando ella tenga la posibilidad de entrar a la red se pueda comunicar contigo... Gracias...**


	17. La maldición se desencadena

**_Cap. 17_**

**_La maldición se desencadena_**

* * *

Mu posó su mirada en el joven que se encontraba en el suelo, jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

Pasó saliva.

Todo el día había estado fuera con Kiki, mostrándole el Santuario y presentándole a sus compañeros, y había regresado a altas horas de la noche.

Shiryu ya dormía, así que durmió al pequeño y procedió a despertar a su dragón… y vaya manera de despertarlo.

¿Tan bien me veo que has dejado de respirar?

Mu sintió que el color se le subía a las mejillas, pues era verdad, se había quedado mirando a Shiryu tan embobado que hasta se le había olvidado respirar.

¿Y como no estarlo? El dragón estaba tumbado en el suelo con su cabello regado por el piso. Una mano sobre su estómago y la otra jugando con uno de sus cabellos, la pierna izquierda extendida y la otra a medio doblar, con toda su preciosa y gloriosa desnudez expuesta.

Tuvo que darse la vuelta y terminar de cerrarse los pantalones para no abalanzarse sobre el dragón.

Shiryu se movió lentamente y se subió a la cama, para que después Mu le siguiera, rodeándolo con sus brazos.

Así avanzó la noche, y ya eran las horas de la madrugada. Las respiraciones pausadas de ambos caballeros era el único sonido existente en la habitación.

Los ojos de Shiryu se contrajeron por un momento y parpadeó, aunque dentro de él, todo seguía siendo oscuridad.

Había tenido un hermoso sueño. Mu lo llevaba a su templo, y por las noches le hacía el amor con la misma ternura y la misma pasión que la primera vez.

Pero si había sido un sueño¿Por qué la calidez de Mu lo rodeaba¿Por qué su característico aroma llegaba a su nariz?

Shiryu tocó la piel de Mu y sonrío. Había amanecido una vez mas en los brazos de Mu, y no pudo evitar llorar de alegría. Tomó las manos del santo dormido y cobijó su rostro con sus manos, besando sus palmas y continuando amándole.

Mu sintió el movimiento y despertó medio adormilado.

¿Shiryu¿Qué haces, por que lloras?

No pudo continuar por que los labios del caballero se encontraron con los suyos.

Shi…

Una vez mas las palabras murieron cuando la lengua del santo de bronce se introdujo en su boca, rompiendo todas sus palabras.

En ese instante, un gemido escapó de los labios del sorprendido Mu, mientras Shiryu metía una de sus manos en sus pantalones y le acariciaba.

P-pero… que haces?

No pudo decir más por que aquella mano en sus partes íntimas ejerció más presión, haciendo que un nuevo sonido brotara de su garganta.

De repente, Shiryu le bajó a medias la prenda al lemuriano, dejándolo desnudo de los muslos para arriba, le retiró la sábana y se colocó sobre él.

Shiryu… que…

Y sin previa preparación, el joven hizo que Mu invadiera su cuerpo. El santo de Aries le pareció ver todas las constelaciones del zodiaco de golpe, mientras Shiryu se estremeció de dolor.

Mu curveó su espalda y hundió sus uñas en la cadera de Shiryu, quien sin ayuda del lemuriano comenzó a moverse, cada vez mas rápido, mordiéndose los labios hasta probar su sangre.

Y de repente, todo terminó con un grito ahogado. Algunas nubes que cubrían el cielo se disiparon y la luna entró por la ventana.

Mu entre abrió un ojo y sonrió por lo hermoso que lucía su ángel bañado de la luz de la luna. Y fue cuando comprendió que su dragón se había infringido a si mismo dolor y placer para saber si toda aquella felicidad era o no un sueño.

Shiryu se dejó caer lentamente y se metió una vez entre los brazos de Mu, el cual le abrazó cariñosamente, tocando la marca del cuello del joven.

Shiryu.. debo decirte algo… importante.

Shhh…

El dragón lo besó y sonrió dulcemente.

Ahora que se que esto no es un sueño… solo deseo dormir…

Mu intentó decir otra cosa, pero Shiryu ya estaba dormido. Y se lamentó por ello, no quería romper la felicidad del dragón con malas noticias, así que decidió que lo mejor era dormir.

Pero aquello no duraría.

Una semana exacta pasó. Shiryu aún se mantenía escondido, pero a decir verdad comenzaba a darle jaqueca eso de no salir del templo de Aries.

¿Kiki?

¿Si Shiryu?

¿Dónde está Mu?

Kiki parpadeó un par de veces. Sabía que Mu y Shiryu eran muy buenos amigos, dormían juntos y frecuentemente en la semana los había oído levemente jugar a algo en la habitación continua¿A que? Quien sabe.

¿No te lo dijo?

Si me lo hubiera dicho, no te preguntaría pequeño.

Ah, si, lo siento… fue a informarse sobre la llegada de los chicos.

¿Qué?

Parece que ya vienen.

Oh… vaya.

En ese instante ambos sintieron un cosmos acercándose y Shiryu de inmediato se metió detrás de una columna.

¿Hola¡Mu, ya regresaste??

Hola señor, buenas tardes.

¿Pero qué es esto??

El recién llegado levantó de la ropa a Kiki y lo miró como bicho raro.

¡Pero que es esto¿Mu tiene un hijo???

De hecho señor, no soy su hijo, soy su aprendiz.

¡En serio¡Pues vaya gusto conocerte! Pero deja de llamarme señor¡Dime Aldebarán!

¿Usted es el tío Aldebarán???

¿Tío¡ME GUSTA COMO SE OYE¡Ven, vamos a mi templo y me cuentas de ti, pero primero, le dejamos un recado a tu maestro para que sepa donde estás.

No se preocupe, no es necesario, estoy seguro de que mi maestro se enterará de donde estoy.

¿Seguro¡Pues bueno! Ven amiguito, vayamos a mi templo¿Quieres que te lleve de caballito??

No tuvo tiempo de contestar cuando el sujeto se lo colocó sobre los hombros y salió caminando del templo silbando muy feliz.

Shiryu se asomó cuando los pasos hubieron cesado y suspiró.

Caminó por el templo preguntándose que hacer hasta que Mu regresara, había tantas cosas en su cabeza…

Se recargó en una columna y suspiró pesadamente.

No sabía por que le dolía tanto, le apretaba el corazón y lo mareaba al mismo tiempo que lo enloquecía. ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto¿O solo era la primera aventura de un adolescente?

Escuchó pasos, inconfundibles pasos.

Hola Mu.

El lemuriano frunció el ceño, usualmente cuando su dragón le saludaba le regalaba una radiante sonrisa.

¿Qué te pasa mi vida?

Mu abrazó por la espalda a Shiryu y besó su cuello dulcemente.

Dime una cosa…

El dragón hizo un leve sonido indicándole que continuara.

¿Me quieres?

Shiryu tragó saliva y sus ojos se humedecieron. Si le dieran a escoger una vez mas, escogería a Mu sin pensarlo, y esque no había nada que pensar. No existía ni motivo ni razón para dudarlo ni un segundo por que él había sido lo mejor que le había llegado a su corazón y que entre el cielo y Mu, el dragón se quedaría con el santo de Aries.

Si te he dado todo lo que tengo, hasta quedar en deuda conmigo mismo. ¿Y todavía me preguntas si te quiero¿Tu que piensas?

El joven chino se soltó con aire molesto y caminó un par de pasos, para después encararse a Mu.

Si no hay un minuto de mi tiempo que no me pases por el pensamiento… ¿Y aún así preguntas si te quiero?

Shiryu se retiró molesto a la entrada de Aries y se sentó en los escalones donde comenzó a liberar las lágrimas que se habían agolpado en sus ojos. Mu se agachó a su lado, escuchando su llanto entrecortado.

Si aquello no era querer entonces necesitaba decirle lo que era, si necesitaba de sus besos solo para poder respirar. Necesitaba de esos ojos serenos que le regalaban la vida y que le dejaban sin salida.

Shiryu sonrió con amargura. ¿Pero para que quería salir? Si nunca había sido tan feliz que le prefería a Mu más que a nada en este mundo.

Mu en su parte se sentía extraño. No sabía lo que le había echo para ponerlo así. Observó la curva de su espalda llegando hasta su trasero y lo acarició dulcemente, pero de inmediato el dragón se puso de pié.

¡Esque no piensas en otra cosa???

¿Perdón?

¡Sabes de lo que hablo! Cada vez que Kiki desaparece no pasan dos segundos cuando tú y yo ya estamos en la habitación.

Pero Shiryu…

¡Pero nada…

El dragón se volteó para que Mu no viera las lágrimas que seguían corriendo por sus ojos.

Mu… ¿recuerdas la mañana siguiente en Jamiel? Nos abrazamos bajo el chorro del agua y nos acariciamos durante mucho tiempo, no se cuanto, por lo menos una hora entera…

Mu cerró los ojos recordando ese momento. Era cierto, se habían acariciado con las manos, con el agua, con el jabón, se habían besado en silencio, y muy tarde Shiryu le había pedido que lo tomara.

¿Por qué ya no es así? Solo llevamos un par de meses como pareja y parece que la ternura ya no existe.

Pero que dices… no es así.

Mu, no te engañes a ti mismo, lo sabes tan bien como yo.

Shiryu observó fijamente a Mu unos segundos.

¿Esque no pensamos en nada más que en sexo? Cuando nos encontramos de nuevo creí que me llevarías a Asgard, para celebrar que ahora estábamos juntos de nuevo, pero nunca pasó.

Pudiste pedírmelo.

Lo intenté, pero estabas demasiado ocupado desvistiéndome como para ponerme atención.

Mu bajó la mirada un segundo. Tenía una frase atorada en la garganta pero se negaba a dejarla salir, tras un tenso momento de silencio, finalmente habló.

No se por que me dices todo esto, si quien debería quejarse soy yo por el echo de que tu no me amas.

Shiryu abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

¿Qué?

Se que yo solo soy una aventura pasional para tu joven vida… pero me resigno por que te amo, y prefiero esto a no tenerte.

Esta vez fue el turno de Shiryu para sorprenderse. ¿Qué no amaba a Mu¡Pero como era posible que creyera eso??

Shiryu abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido surgió de ella. Él no decía "te amo" con palabras, lo decía con besos, con caricias, con el más dulce de los gestos¿Esque acaso Mu no lo notaba?

Esque… yo…

Esto no tiene caso Shiryu, por favor, solamente…

¡PERO YO TE AMO MU!!

Mu abrió grandemente los ojos mientras Shiryu se llevaba una mano al pecho. Era la primera vez que lo decía, y nunca había deseado decirlo así.

Si realmente me amaras, me lo habrías dicho antes, y no ahora cuando te lo estoy pidiendo.

Shiryu sintió que se le oprimía el corazón. Era la primera vez que Mu le hablaba de esa forma tan fría… pues bien, si así quería las cosas, así serían.

Te entiendo… supongo que esto no puede continuar.

El dragón dio media vuelta y trató de alejarse. Mu le observó fijamente y sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

Recordó cada instante vivido al lado del dragón en solo un segundo. ¿Por qué no estar seguro de su amor¿Acaso era tan estúpido que no comprendía las palabras mudas de su amado?

Mu dio un paso al frente y se sintió la peor basura del mundo. Cada vez que Shiryu se le entregaba era como si le dijera "Te amo", cada vez que susurraba su nombre mientras temblaba tras llegar a un clímax, le decía en realidad que lo amaba.

Shiryu… lo siento…

¡ARGH!!

Mu dio un paso atrás espantado cuando Shiryu cayó al suelo agitándose de dolor.

¡Shiryu, qué sucede!!???

¡Mi cuello, argggg!

El lemuriano abrió sus ojos todo lo posible y de inmediato apartó el cabello del cuello de Shiryu, dándose cuenta horrorizado de que la marca estaba palpitando, quemándose por si sola y sumiéndose en la piel del joven dragón.

En ese instante en que el joven dragón se retorcía con dolor, una figura negra comenzó a brotar de su cuerpo mientras este se sacudía con fuertes espasmos y emitía apenas ligeros quejidos de dolor.

Mu dio instintivamente la vuelta en un desesperado intento por retrasar lo inevitable, pero ahí estaba, mirándolo con sus profundos ojos hechos de hielo.

No…

La mano de aquél ser negro se enterró en su estómago haciéndole sentir un vacío en su alma, sintió su corazón romperse y en su mente resonaron una y otra vez las palabras que en ese instante abordaban la mente del dragón, distinguiendo frases como "El no me ama" y "Pase lo que pase… voy a olvidarlo"

La mano del ser se colocó sobre su mandíbula y presionó con rudeza, presionando después sus labios fríos contra los suyos.

Un mar de sensaciones lo embriagó de golpe y sus ojos se transformaron en los de Shiryu, su mente fue su mente, y su cuerpo se transformó en el del dragón.

Pudo apreciar cada instante, cada momento vivido juntos, cada miedo, cada caricia, cada vez que había deseado decirle "Te amo" con palabras, y nunca lo había logrado.

_¿Maestro¡Maestro, despierte!_

Me entre abrió los ojos, se sentía mareado, aturdido. Miró en distintas direcciones y de inmediato reconoció la figura inerte y muerta de Shiryu.

No… no…

Se arrastró hasta el dragón y se enderezó aún en el suelo, le observó con los ojos cerrados y los labios entre abiertos.

Está frío…

Si maestro, pero no comprendo por qué¿Está usted bien?

Si… eso creo.

Mu se hincó y tomó en sus brazos al dragón, llevándole a su habitación.

Pero maestro… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

El santo dorado no emitió palabra. La maldición había sido desatada cuando el corazón del dragón se había roto por primera vez, y ahora, poco a poco él se volvería mas violento con el ser al que amaba…

¿Mmm?

Los ojos del dragón se abrieron lentamente y lo primero que hizo fue sobarse el cuello, el cual aún le ardía.

¿Qué pasó?

¡Shiryu, amigo, estás bien??

¿Kiki?

Shiryu intentó enderezarse pues no le costó mucho trabajo saberse en los brazos de Mu, cosa que le molestó.

Estoy bien, bájame.

El dragón se puso de pié como pudo, aunque debía admitir que se sentía bastante mareado.

¿Kiki¿Qué hora es?

Es muy tarde Shiryu, son como las diez de la noche, o más.

Ya veo… mañana llegarán los chicos¿No es así, Mu?

Si, así es…

Mu pasó saliva. La voz de Shiryu se oía tan… fría.

¡Shiryu, por favor, dime que vas a dormir conmigo, por favor, anda, di que si!

El dragón esbozó una sonrisa triste y le ofreció su mano al pequeño para que lo guiara a su habitación.

¡Bieeen¡Una pijamada!!

El chiquillo salió corriendo a toda velocidad con el dragón de la mano.

Mu les vio desaparecer y se llevó una mano al pecho, se sentía tan… destrozado. Ahora, sus labios estarían sellados si deseaba advertirle a Shiryu sobre la maldición, y le sería muy difícil reconciliarse debido al ser negro que ahora habitaba dentro de su cuerpo.

El lemuriano se dejó caer en la cama. No recordaba mucho después del áspero beso, solo haber perdido la conciencia debido al dolor. Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla del hombre.

A partir de aquél día, sabía que su existencia sería solo para lastimar a Shiryu, cosa que estaba en su mano evitar, a menos que deseara que le quitaran la maldición, estar frente a Athena, ir a juicio y… y muchas cosas desagradables que no deseaba que sucedieran.

Mu sintió la derrota en su corazón mientras se cambiaba para dormir, de manera automática sin razonar en lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer.

Si tanto amaba a Shiryu, si realmente su corazón deseaba todo menos la infelicidad del dragón, entonces tendría que hacer algo muy difícil, todo por protegerlo, y a la larga, hacerlo feliz.

Lo siento Shiryu… lo siento mucho.

Susurró él acariciando la almohada de al lado, donde habían un par de cabellos del dragón. Cerró los ojos escuchando las risas de Kiki en la otra habitación y una lágrima se deslizó por sus mejillas.

Él protegería al dragón, lo haría feliz entregándoselo a Shunrei, por que al lado del lemuriano, desde ese día… jamás podría encontrar la felicidad.


	18. Los más hermosos ojos tistes

_**Cap. 18**_

_**Los más hermosos ojos tistes**_

* * *

La sorpresa de encontrar a Shiryu dentro del santuario había sido muy grande. El Pegaso, Andrómeda y Cisne no habían cesado de bombardearle con preguntas a las cuales el Dragón simplemente sonreía y susurraba que tenía un contacto secreto en el interior de los doce templos.

El joven dragón solamente podía agradecer el hecho de estar ciego y mantener sus ojos cerrados, ya que sus facciones le ayudaban, pero estaba seguro de que sus ojos podrían ser capaces de delatar el enorme dolor que le atormentaba.

Hacía algunos minutos se habían encontrado con Mu de Aries, el cual no parecía estar de su lado, echo que había herido profundamente al dragón, pues su amante… o tal vez, antiguo amante le había jurado en una de aquellas noches de pasión que le protegería a él y a sus amigos, claro… que todo había sido un horrible mal entendido.

¿Shiryu?

El joven giró su rostro hacia donde provenía la voz del Pegaso.

¿Sucede algo, Seiya?

Ehh, buenoo.

El chico de cabellos castaños se rascó la nuca mientras perdía su mirada en el fuego del reloj.

Yo me preguntaba… si has estado en casa de Mu estos días¿Por qué tu armadura no está reparada?

Si, es cierto.

Hyoga se unió a la conversación cansado de estar viendo tanta roca alrededor del santuario.

Es extraño Shiryu, quiero decir, has estado en su casa y tu armadura es un desastre, es para que ya estuviera reparada, o no?

B-bueno…

Las mejillas del dragón se tiñeron de un leve color rosado, pero para su fortuna, sus facciones permanecieron serenas.

Ocurrieron muchas cosas… he estado… ocupado.

¿En que? Digo, no parece mucho que hacer aquí.

Shiryu maldijo para sus adentros, pero justo en ese instante, un pequeño pelirrojo llegó corriendo y le tomó de la mano.

¡Shiryu, mi maestro Mu quiere hablar contigo!

¿C-conmigo?

Supongo que se enojó por que lo atacaste.

¡Pero que cosas dices Seiya! Mi maestro Mu no se enojaría por esas pequeñeces, es algo más, aunque no me quiso decir que era, algo de que necesitaba una mano con las armaduras para acabar más rápido, o algo así. ¡Vamos Shiryu!

El dragón sonrió aliviado y caminó detrás del pequeño, dejando a sus compañeros solos. Tras un largo silencio, Shun se colocó en pose meditativa.

¿Desde cuando Shiryu sabe arreglar armaduras?

No se, supongo que eso es lo que ha estado haciendo.

No se, se veía nervioso.

¿Shiryu nervioso? Creo que primero se cae el cielo a que Shiryu se ponga nervioso.

Tal vez tengas razón.

Así pasó otro rato de silencio, algunos largos minutos en que la desesperación crecía más y más. Minutos as tarde, el dragón regresó, demasiado serio y con un semblante de dolor.

O-oye, Shiryu…

No me molestes.

La frase fue tan cortante y fría, que ninguno se atrevió a acercarse y dejaron tranquilo al dragón.

Ya desesperado, el santo de Pegaso y sus compañeros avanzaron al interior del templo.

Oye Mu¿Las armaduras van a tomar mucho tiempo? Por que…

Ya están listas.

Decir que las armaduras lucían como nuevas era realmente poco, en solo unos segundos vistieron de nueva cuenta a los santos de bronce.

Mu a continuación les habló de aquellos que debían despertar, el séptimo sentido y muchas otras cosas. Shiryu no le puso atención, conocía esas palabras de memoria.

Que esperamos, vayamos hacia Tauro!

Los jóvenes de bronce salieron corriendo rumbo a su líder. Mu avanzó un paso inconscientemente intentando alcanzar a Shiryu, y sin embargo, se detuvo.

Cerró sus ojos con tristeza, ojalá Shiryu hubiera aceptado…

_¿Shiryu?_

_El joven volteó hacia Mu, el cual le esperaba para desayunar._

_Necesitas energías, no creo que vayas a tener descanso en todo el día._

_Gracias…_

_¿Y Kiki?_

_Se fue a dar un baño._

_Mu suspiró. A pesar de estar solos, la maldición parecía no reaccionar._

_Shiryu, sobre ayer…_

_Está bien, yo comprendo…_

_No, no es eso. Yo… puedo ayudarles en la batalla._

_¿Lucharás con nosotros?_

_Por un momento hubo un dejo de esperanza en la voz del dragón, la cual se perdió ante la respuesta del lemuriano._

_No._

_Mu se acercó a Shiryu y acarició la parte de atrás de su cuello._

_Desde la primera vez que tuvimos relaciones en Jamiel, quedaste marcado como mío._

_¿Qué quieres decir con marcado?_

_Quiero decir que llevas el símbolo de Aries tatuado en tu piel… que me perteneces._

_Shiryu se puso de pié de golpe y apartó de un manotazo a Mu._

_Me perteneces, es nuestro destino…_

_No se de que me estás hablando._

_Esta marca te reclama como mío, pero nadie debe verla, o ambos sufriremos las consecuencias._

_Mu atrapó el cuerpo de Shiryu entre sus brazos. La maldición comenzaba a afectarle y tenía que actuar rápido._

_Por favor… te lo suplico… que nadie… nunca… vea detrás de tu cuello._

_¿Por qué?_

_Por que… por que…por que los dos sufriremos. Y no deseo que te pase nada a ti._

_Shiryu se mordió el labio. Por un momento encontró al ser del que se había enamorado._

_Pero tal como había iniciado la magia, esta terminó cuando Mu le empujó bruscamente._

_Esto se acaba aquí¿Me entiendes? Por mas que me pertenezcas…_

_La mirada de Mu se llenó de dolor._

_Por mas que te ame. Ya no voy a aceptar que esto continúe._

_¿Pero de qué estás hablando?_

_¿De que hablaba¡Ni siquiera el propio Mu lo sabía! Necesitaba una excusa para alejar al dragón, cualquiera._

_Mu…_

_La mano del joven dragón se posó en su hombro._

_¿Me amas?_

_Sabes que si._

_Entonces. ¿Por qué esto debe terminar?_

…

_Se estaban reconciliando… y no podía permitirlo._

_¡POR QUE ESTÁS MARCADO, COMPRENDES???_

_Por una de las pocas veces en su vida, Mu levantó la voz, y le dolió hacerlo._

_¡Marcado no sirves para nada, eres lo mismo que una cualquiera a mis ojos y a los de los demás, comprendes????_

_Mu dio la vuelta y se retiró bastante molesto, y utilizando su telequinesia movió rápidamente las cosas de la cocina y el templo entero._

_Shiryu intentó seguirle, pero con el ambiente a su alrededor cambiado tropezó y cayó al suelo._

_¡Mu!_

_Pero el lemuriano no hizo caso y siguió su camino a las afueras del templo._

_El joven dragón se quedó en el suelo y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla._

_Comprendo… entonces… todo se acabó¿Cierto?_

_¡Shiryu!_

_Kiki llegó corriendo en ese instante, todo escurriendo de agua._

_¿Te caíste?_

_Jeje, si._

_¡Pero como se le ocurre al señor Mu cambiar los muebles, vente, vamos a desayunar!_

Mu abrió lentamente los ojos tras recordar aquellas escenas, dirigió su mirada a la lejanía para ver a su amado dragón.

Es lo mejor para ambos.

El salón quedó en absoluto silencio. Habían pasado poco más de dos horas desde el inicio del relato de Mu.

Las amazonas encargadas de servir a los caballeros se mantenían atentas, algunas llorando por tan emotivo relato.

Los santos dorados se mantenían apacibles, mientras los de bronce estaban algo inquietos, ignorantes de todo lo que había vivido su amigo Shiryu en aquél tiempo.

Mu se mantuvo en silencio largos minutos bajo la atenta mirada de Kiki, quien jamás habría imaginado semejante historia oculta en la vida de su maestro y aquél a quien adoraba como hermano mayor.

¿Y después, Mu de Aries?

La voz de Dokho resonó entre el silencio.

Cuando volví a ver a Shiryu… fue en casa de capricornio, pero se que algo pasó en ese tiempo, pero… ignoro lo que sería.

Dokho frunció el ceño detrás de la Máscara, sin embargo, era imposible saber la verdad en ese instante, por lo que suspiró pesadamente, resignándose.

Continúa, por favor…

Mientras tanto, en Cabo Sunion. El sol se negaba a mostrar su ardiente rostro, las nubes cubrían el cielo y los truenos resonaban a la distancia.

Cabo Sunion, el lugar destinado a prisioneros, desertores y traidores alojaba en su interior lo que para muchos era una joya preciosa, y para otros, un gran ser humano.

Sentado en la fría roca se encontraba Shiryu del dragón. Como había podido había logrado atorar sus pies fuera de la celda, lo que le daba un pequeño punto de apoyo con el cual se mantenía en el suelo y no flotando.

El manto flotaba a su alrededor y sus cabellos le resultaban frecuentemente una molestia atrapados en la capucha y revoloteando sobre su rostro.

Los ojos de Shiryu se mantenían abiertos, perdidos en la negrura del mar y completamente rojos. Alrededor de aquellos ojos estaban unas profundas ojeras debidas a la creciente falta de sueño.

Shiryu se mantenía en una posición parecida a la de Shaka de Virgo al meditar, hundido en sus pensamientos y saliendo lo mas a flote que podía para tomar aire y después volver a sumergirse.

En medio de aquella oscuridad le era imposible saber cuanto tiempo había pasado. Antes de la tormenta medía los días por el sol y la luna, pero ahora, el sol era nada, la luna no se veía por las noches y la marea no bajaba, simplemente, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en un instante eterno de soledad y muerte.

El joven dragón, sin embargo, aún conservaba la cordura. A pesar de que sus días no significaran nada en el limbo de la vida, prefería mantenerse consiente hasta donde pudiera, aún si esto no era mucho.

Deseaba con toda su alma poder dormir, entregarse al sueño reparador, ignorar su estómago que gruñía a cada instante suplicando por algo de alimento. Sus labios prácticamente sellados para evitar el paso del agua salada.

Cerró sus ojos un segundo y sintió que el sueño se apoderaba de él, por lo que los abrió de inmediato. No moriría en ese lugar, de ninguna manera, no se lo permitiría.

Pensó en tantas cosas y en ninguna a la vez. Últimamente pensaba mucho en aquellos días que había pasado en el Santuario al lado de Mu y Kiki, las preguntas de sus amigos a por que no le habían reparado la armadura… si tan solo supieran.

_¿Mu?_

_El lemuriano hizo un leve sonido de atención, pero no demasiada, ya que se concentró en seguir besando el cuello de su amante._

_Y-yo creo que… deberíamos aprovechar estos días, mi armadura necesita…_

_Tal vez mañana._

_Eso me dijiste ayer._

_No salió más palabra de sus labios cuando los dedos invasores de Mu se introdujeron en él._

_No sabes cuanto necesito sentirte mío… ahora…_

_Y con su mano libre acabó de despojar al dragón de su ropa interior. A decir verdad, esa pequeña falta de cooperación de parte de su amante le resultaba excitante._

Shiryu hubiera suspirado, pero no lo hizo. Extrañaba la luz del sol, no recordaba casi el sabor de los alimentos, deseaba tanto salir…

Su mente le llevó a aquél instante en que al lado de Mu reparaba las armaduras de bronce, mientras Kiki se entretenía arreglando un par de fisuras restante en la armadura de Pegaso.

Vaya Shiryu! En serio que eres bueno en esto!

Solo se reparar rasguños menores.

Pues tu armadura te está quedando muy bien.

Shiryu sonrió débilmente mientras sus dedos seguían recorriendo la superficie esmeralda de su escudo, tanteando en el suelo en busca del polvo de estrellas, cuando accidentalmente rozó la mano de Mu, el cual estaba tomando lo mismo

Lo siento.

Se mas cuidadoso.

Shiryu no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. Se negaba a dar por terminado ese amor, y tenía que rescatarlo.

¿Mu?

¿Si?

Y-yo, estoy teniendo problemas con el escudo.

El lemuriano volcó su atención al joven y al escudo, en efecto, esas fisuras tan profundas eran algo muy avanzado para el dragón.

Tan metidos estaban en aquello que no se dieron cuenta del instante en que Kiki se desapareció para ir a algún lugar, dejándoles solos.

Mu sintió que su respiración se aceleraba, y el cuello le ardía. Miró en todas direcciones y vio que se había quedado a solas con el joven, es decir, que la maldición se había activado.

¿Shiryu?

El chico hizo apenas un leve sonido en respuesta mientras seguía reparando su armadura.

Tal vez, este día no sobrevivas.

Lo se, pero realmente no importa.

De repente, Shiryu sintió como el lemuriano le quitaba los instrumentos de las manos.

Creo que… podemos aprovechar el tiempo¿No crees?

Pero las armaduras…

No pudo decir más cuando los labios de Mu se encontraron con los suyos.

¡Hazte a un lado!

¿Seguro de que eso es lo que deseas?

¡Claro que si¡Tenemos que acabar con las armaduras!

Pero primero yo quiero acabar contigo.

El rostro de Shiryu reflejó tristeza.

Creí que ya no querías nada conmigo.

Un poco de sexo no me hará daño.

Haciendo uso de su agilidad, el dragón se hizo a un lado escurriéndose como si fuese agua.

Con tu permiso.

Y sin mediar mas palabras se retiró a paso rápido intentando ocultar sus lágrimas.

Por la diosa Athena…

Ya llegué Maestro Mu… ¿Uh¿Y Shiryu?

No teniendo una buena respuesta que dar, Mu optó por hacer algo que calmaría a su alumno, le acarició los cabellos dulcemente y sonrió.

Anda, que tenemos mucho trabajo.

¡Claro!

Shiryu sintió el dolor clavarse en su corazón. Hacía ya más de un año de eso y le dolía como si fuese el día anterior.

Su maestro le había dicho "El amor duele… y no sabes cuanto" Esa era la razón por la que lo había mantenido puro, por la que le había negado el amor y todos aquellos sentimientos tan maravillosos, para que cuando las guerras acabaran el chico gozara de lo hermosa que es la vida sin preocupaciones… que tonto había sido al enamorarse.

Pero luego, había llegado aquél que pudo haber sido su salvador… aquél que le miraba con ojos llenos de amor. Quien tras haber intentado matarle, ahora le amaba con locura.

¿Le amaría más que Mu¿Lo mismo? No lo sabía, pero… pero cada vez que se reflejaba en sus ojos era como volver a nacer, cada vez que sus cuerpos se mecían juntos al ritmo de la música era como caminar entre nubes… pero que ironía, el que le hacía sentirse absolutamente amado, y él no le correspondía.

Un calor nació en su pecho y deseó con el alma decir su nombre, mas lo guardó en su mente, recordando aquél primer encuentro.

Los pasos de los santos de bronce resonaban uniformemente en la casa de capricornio. En el segundo piso, su guardián les observaba atentamente.

Finalmente, aquellos mocosos habían llegado hasta su casa. Les observó uno a uno intentando averiguar quien era el protegido de Dokho, ya que de momento no recordaba la armadura que este tenía.

Observó a uno de cabellos verdes y armadura rosada…definitivamente, Mu jamás protegería a alguien tan débil. El chico rubio… no le agradaba, solo de verlo le parecía alguien no interesante para sus intereses. No podía ser el de la armadura blanca, ya que ese era Pegaso, el chico al que entrenaba Marín.

Sus ojos se posaron por descartación en el joven de los largos cabellos negros, y fue como un shock total.

Se dice que en la antigüedad, al guerrero más fiel de Athena se le premiaba con Excalibur, la espada sagrada.

Que voz más hermosa. Que gran sabiduría y que…

Los ojos del chico se desviaron un segundo en dirección a Shura, quien se apuró a esconderse.

El santo dorado se quedó recargado en una columna absolutamente maravillado.

Que ojos más hermosos… como el mar en calma durante la noche, reflejando las más hermosas estrellas. Pero…

Con cuidado se asomó de nuevo y miró a aquél caballero.

Por que tus ojos tan bellos están opacados por el dolor… mi bello muchacho.

Los chicos emprendieron su camino de salida y Shura caminó detrás de ellos. De alguna forma tenía que luchar contra el dragón… tenía que verle mas de cerca… tenía que…tantas cosas.

Ya se por que te ha protegido Mu, eres un ser excepcional… y dentro de poco…

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras lanzaba un potente ataque contra los chicos. Un haz de luz cortó la tierra y el dragón logró salvar a sus compañeros quedándose en Capricornio, y haciendo sonreír al guardián.

Serás mío…

N/A: HOLAAAAA!!

Siento mucho la tardanza, el próximo procuraré subirlo lo antes posible!!

**Tenshi Lain:** Me alegra que te gustara la forma en que se activó la maldición. Pues si, pobre Shiryto apuesto a que tiene las manos arrugadas como pasitas, pero he aquí una pequeña aparición especial del dragoncito. Espero el capi te haya gustado, y en cuanto a los recuerdos, estos van a seguir hasta poco mas delante de la Saga de Hades. ¡Byee!

**Luna-wood:** Listo el nuevo capi! Pues Shiryto está haciendo un mega esfuerzo por hacerse a la idea de que todo acabó, pero es muy difícil, ya verás que en los próximos capis el sufrimiento del dragón más que disminuir va a aumentar hasta el cielo. Snif, snif… pobrecito.

**Lady Palas:** Esque Shiryu no es alguien que se exprese sus sentimientos con palabras, es una persona que te comunica lo que siente con su mirada, sus acciones, etc, y como que Mu no lo tomó a bien. Pero bueno, en algo si que tienes razón¡Athena es una egoísta!!! Espero te haya gustado el capi, byeeee!

**Megumi Gabianni:** Jajaja¡Quien tiene la culpa de todo este enredo??? Se en juntas la autora y Saori, esta última comiendo mocos (o sea, haciéndose la idiota… batallando mucho ¬¬) y la autora con cara de angelito y un arnés a su espalda del que cuelga una flecha que señala a Saori y en luces neón dice "culpable". Jeje, espero este capi también te haya gustado¡Gracias por tu mensaje!!

**Forfirith Greenleaf:** Jeje, esque después de tantos años solito y nomás haciéndola de niñera con un mocoso de siete años o poco mas, no creo que a Mu le dieran ganas de portarse santito con un chico tan atractivo como Shiryu (yo ni loca me portaba santa con el dragoncito XDD) y pues, si el chico se deja querer, hay que aprovecharlo. En cuanto a tu nombre, jajajaja¡Es lo de Forfirith lo que no me sale! Jajajaja, pero no hay problema. Jeje, si, me equivoqué con tus historias, y estoy esperando a que actualices la del Karaoke ¬¬. Espero este capi te haya gustado¡Gracias por el mensaje!!!

A todo mundo¡MIL GRACIAS!!

Lady Grayson


	19. I don´t wanna miss a thing

_**Cap. 19**_

_**I don´t wanna miss a thing**_

_

* * *

_

_El joven chino golpeó el suelo mientras sus lágrimas brotaban incontenibles. No le quedaba fuerza alguna, el pecho le ardía, y aquél hombre seguía intacto._

_Shura se arrodilló y tomó el rostro del joven su sus manos, obligándolo a mirarle._

_No me toques, por favor._

_Dragón Shiryu, se que el sabor de la derrota es muy amargo._

…_le he fallado… le fallé a Athena._

_No Shiryu, no le has fallado por que tu Athena es falsa, no se como llegaste a creer en ella, pero la única diosa de este Santuario se encuentra aquí._

…

_Mírame…_

_Los hasta ese instante ojos distantes del dragón se encontraron con los de Shura, quien sonrió._

_Eres muy poderoso, no puedo evitar pensar en que serías un excelente acompañante._

_De que hablas?_

_Shura sonrió y jaló al dragón para enderezarlo a medias, plantando después un tibio beso en sus labios, probando algo de sangre y el inevitable sabor natural que el joven tenía._

_Shiryu abrió grandemente los ojos y lo empujó algo sorprendido, y severamente sonrojado._

_No me negarás quedarte a mi lado… verdad?_

_El joven dragón se mordió el labio y luego miró fijamente a Shura. Recorrió sus facciones con la mirada y luego miró en dirección a las escaleras que llevaban a Acuario._

_¿Y ellos?_

_Por ellos intercederé, cuando vean que tu estás de mi lado, quizás los hagas cambiar._

_Shiryu bajó la mirada y tanteó tomando las manos de Shura._

_Y-yo… podríamos… intentarlo._

_El santo de capricornio sonrió y lo atrajo a su pecho, besándole dulcemente._

_Ven, vayamos por ellos._

_Susurró mientras se daba la vuelta y le ofrecía subirse a su espalda. El chico se sostuvo de él verdaderamente rendido y le rodeó con sus brazos._

Los ojos del caballero de capricornio se abrieron y sonrió levemente. Si… le hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran de esa manera, y ahora… ahora se elevaba junto al dragón rumbo al infinito.

Pobre, él, tan perfecto y tan bello encaminándose a una muerte segura. Pero no lo permitiría. Volteó y vio al inconsciente joven, quien a pesar de esto, seguía sosteniéndole.

Vive dragón… vive…

Usando su cosmo energía, y los deseos de su alma y corazón, entregó su don mas preciado al chico, para después deshacerse de su armadura y vestirlo con ella.

El dolor de quemarse en vida fue mas horrible de lo que hubiera pensado, pero aún así, pudo mirar a Shiryu cayendo a la tierra.

Se dice que por amor se da hasta la vida… bien, él ya había probado que amaba al dragón, y su vida la daba con gusto.

En el último segundo, la mente de Shura reflejó al joven chino, arrancándole una sonrisa y un último grito se exhaló de su garganta, llamándole por su nombre.

Shiryu sintió que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Aquél encuentro con Shura, aquél amor que había nacido de repente por parte del santo de capricornio. Se odió a si mismo por no tener los mismos sentimientos hacia alguien como lo era el mas fiel a Athena.

Mientras tanto, en la sala del patriarca.

Mu continuaba con su historia, ignorando todo lo que había ocurrido después de la partida de los jóvenes santos, por lo que continuaba con sus propios recuerdos.

La batalla fue horrible, y lo seguía siendo cuando Athena volvió en si.

Acompañada de sus caballeros subió las doce casas, aunque nadie se podría explicar como fue que llegó tan rápido.

Los caballeros le recibieron gustosos sin saber el tipo de alacrán que se estaban echando encima, pero bueno, eso era algo que realmente no tenía importancia en ese instante.

Al llegar a Capricornio y encontrar el templo en ruinas, Mu sintió que su corazón se entristecía. De ahora en delante, este lugar sería precioso para él, pues era donde su Shiryu…

¡Señorita Athena!

El santo del león llamó a gritos a los demás, al acercarse, se encontraron con Shiryu tirado en el suelo y prácticamente muerto.

Al verle, Mu tuvo el instinto de salir corriendo y tomarlo en sus brazos protectora mente, no dejar que nadie nunca más volviera a ponerle un dedo encima. Pero dentro de él, supo que darle una muestra de afecto podría traerles problemas, así que en el último instante y cuando sus pies habían reaccionado para acercarse, le tiró un manotazo a Aldebarán, a quien usó como ancla y le detuvo en seco.

Aldebarán volteó automáticamente al sentir el jalón y frunció el ceño al ver a su compañero tan alterado.

¿Pasa algo, Mu?

Está vivo…

El santo de Tauro sonrió a medias, pues hasta donde había conversado con su amigo horas atrás, sabía que él y el santo del dragón eran buenos amigos.

Tranquilo Mu, el chico está vivo. Mira, Athena le está llamando del mundo de la muerte.

El santo de Aries aceptó con la cabeza, y observó como el santo del león ayudaba a su muy amado dragón a levantarse.

Por un instante, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, y el corazón de Mu saltó con dolor en su pecho cuando aquellos ojos le miraron fríamente y cargados de dolor.

Un momento… le había mirado?

Su corazón saltó de emoción, pues las orbes grises y siempre cerradas ahora estaban abiertas y mostrando aquél mar de estrellas que él tanto adoraba. Pero aún faltaba mucho para que pudiera contemplarlas a su gusto.

Y si, la batalla fue sangrienta.

Nadie se pudo haber imaginado que Saga se suicidaría frente a todos ellos. La diosa tomó en sus brazos a Seiya y le protegió de sus heridas.

Los santos dorados se acercaron igualmente y observaron a los jóvenes de bronce, tomándoles en sus brazos protectora mente.

Mu tomó en sus brazos a su adorado dragón y besó su rente con absoluto cariño, estrechándole contra su pecho.

Había temido tanto no volver a verle nunca, el miedo se había apoderado absolutamente de su ser en aquellas largas horas de angustia. Miró a su alrededor buscando que nadie observara aquellas muestras de cariño y en su rostro se dibujó sorpresa.

Shaka de Virgo, uno de sus mejores amigos a pesar de no haberle visto en años se encontraba con el fenix en brazos, sonriente, mientras acariciaba el flequillo sucio de sangre y sudor. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y estaban llenos de… ¿Amor, ternura?

Rió por lo bajo.

Al menos no había sido el único en enamorarse de uno de los chicos de bronce.

¿Athena?

La diosa volteó a ver a Shaina, quien se acercó y apoyó una rodilla en el suelo, mostrándole su respeto.

Si me permite, los santos de bronce deben recibir atención inmediata.

Lo se, es solo que…

Permítame.

Con mucho cuidado tomó en sus brazos al Pegaso y se giró hacia los demás caballeros.

Aioria se acercó y tomó en brazos al joven inconsciente.

Yo me encargo de él.

Ella aceptó con la cabeza mientras Aioria comenzaba a retirarse con el joven.

Debemos darles atención… y un buen baño.

Dijo Mu con una sonrisa en los labios, todos aceptaron y comenzaron a planear llevarles a sus templos, pero el santo de Aries tenía una mejor idea.

Mientras nosotros nos encargamos de los muchachos, ustedes vayan por los templos y recojan todos los pedazos de armaduras que encuentren, de acuerdo?

S-Si señor.

Contestaron los demás de bronce, intimidados por el santo de oro de Aries.

Y tu Kiki.

¿Si maestro Mu?

Ve al templo y trae todo lo que sea necesario, vendajes, desinfectantes, todo lo que sabes debes traer.

Claro maestro Mu.

Entraron al templo del patriarca, el cual Mu conocía perfectamente, pues siendo un niño, Shion se había encargado de él y llevado muchas veces a aquél lugar.

Llegaron hasta el lugar favorito de Saga, la gigantesca bañera de piedra.

Creo que es perfecto, no?

Todos aceptaron y caminaron hasta un cuarto anexo del lugar, donde estaban guardadas toallas, jabones, sales aromáticas, velas, todo lo que fuera necesario para comodidad del patriarca.

Los caballeros dorados se dedicaron a desvestir a sus preciadas cargas y dejar los pedazos de armadura en montones. No tuvieron que preocuparse de sacar los pedazos, simplemente un poco de presión y los rompieron, total, las armaduras ya estaban inservibles.

Procedieron a desvestirse ellos y amarrarse una toalla a la cintura, para después entrar en las cristalinas aguas.

Cada uno tomó un espacio para poder ocuparse del santo correspondiente.

Mu observó unos segundos a sus compañeros. Todos permanecían serenos y lavando aquellas heridas, sonriendo con orgullo de haber sido vencidos por santos tan grandes de corazón. Vio que Milo lloraba mientras aseaba el cuerpo del joven cisne, pero igualmente sonreía, parecía feliz de tener en sus brazos al "hijo" de su novio, y le pareció escuchar que decía "Camus estaría… no… él está orgulloso de ti, muchacho"

Regresó su atención a Shiryu y sonrió.

No era la primera vez que lo bañaba estando inconsciente, tal parecía que ya era una costumbre.

Deslizó sus manos por las heridas haciendo correr sangre por sus brazos. Lucía tan hermoso, el cabello negro como la noche, demasiado pálido, las facciones un poco cargadas de dolor, pero las manos del herrero parecían calmarle.

¿Mu?

El santo se giró hacia la voz de Aldebarán, quien estaba de pié frente a él con Shun en brazos, este parecía un bebé por la manera en que fácilmente le cargaba y estaba enredado en un par de toallas blancas.

Se giró el lemuriano y se encontró con que estaba solo, no sabía cuento tiempo había estado acariciando con cariño las heridas de su propiedad.

Lo siento… esque…

Mu salió del agua y tomó un par de largas toallas para cubrir el cuerpo desnudo del joven, unos leves celos le hacían que ni aún en esa situación, su mejor amigo Aldebarán viera la magnificencia del ser que le pertenecía.

Tu tranquilo Mu, se ve que lo quieres mucho.

El santo de Aries levantó la mirada de golpe. ¿Acaso Aldebarán sabía de sus sentimientos??

Si¡Son muy buenos amigos, verdad??

Si… grandes amigos.

Caminaron juntos hasta la recámara patriarcal, donde una enorme cama les esperaba para poner a descansar a los jóvenes.

Cubrieron sus heridas y los vendaron cuidadosamente con lo que el pequeño pelirrojo les había llevado, todos los moretones que asomaban, cada herida y rasguño que ahí se mantendría por mucho tiempo.

Milo por su parte, agarró una caja de curitas y sonrió mientras colocaba uno en cada aguja escarlata que le había echo al joven cisne. Se veía gracioso con tantos parches por todos lados, algunos de los cuales quedaron cubiertos por los vendajes.

Tomaron ropa del armario del patriarca. No se atrevían a tomar las grandes sotanas, así que optaron por ponerles algunos pijamas, las cuales en su mayoría les quedaron bastante grandes.

Una vez listos los caballeros de bronce procedieron a arreglarse ellos, quedando vestidos de nueva cuenta con sus armaduras doradas.

Es todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora.

Susurró el santo de Virgo mientras acariciaba las facciones del fenix.

Hay que dejarles descansar, además, tenemos mucho que hacer por nuestros compañeros caídos.

Si…

Aioria giró el rostro.

Pobre Shura, me gustaría tener un lugar donde velar su cuerpo, pero…

No te angusties Aioria.

Mu le sonrió.

Recuperaremos el cuerpo de Shura de capricornio, y le daremos un entierro como se lo merecía.

Los caballeros empezaron a salir del lugar, debían ver a su diosa y presentarle sus respetos.

El maestro de Jamiel se quedó atrás, observando al joven dragón.

Acercó su mano y acarició las facciones con infinita ternura. Lo amaba demasiado, pero estaba seguro de que lastimarlo y hacerlo que se fuese con Shunrei era lo correcto, aún y si le dolía en lo mas profundo del alma.

Fue cuando el dragón suspiró y en sus labios se adornó una sonrisa.

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming…

_Yo podría estar despierto solamente para escuchar tu respiración,_

_Mirarte sonreír mientras duermes_

_Mientras estás lejos y soñando…_

El lemuriano sonrió y acomodó el cabello negro de Shiryu aún húmedo, no pudo evitar recordar aquella vez en Jamiel cuando lo había bañado, y como podría ser posible que el joven despertara de nuevo de las puertas de la muerte.

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

_Yo podría gastar mi vida en esta dulce rendición_

_Yo podría quedarme perdido en este momento eternamente_

_Cada momento gastado contigo es un momento que atesoro._

¿Mu?

¿Si Aldebarán?

No quieres venir? Tenemos que descansar nosotros también.

Yo me quedo aquí, ustedes descansen.

…como digas.

El santo de Tauro se retiró, y Mu regresó a su tarea de contemplación.

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you, _baby__  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing.

_No quiero cerrar mis ojos_

_No quiero caer dormido_

_Por que te extraño, __amor_

_Y no me quiero perder una cosa._

_Por que aún cuando sueño contigo_

_El mas dulce de los sueños nunca será.._

_y aún te extraño, amor_

_Y no quiero perder una cosa._

Pasaron horas de contemplación y los chicos hacían leves movimientos debido al dolor de las heridas.

Mu sintió que sus ojos se cerraban con cansancio, recargó su cabeza suavemente en el pecho de Shiryu, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados, y aquél rítmico sonido empezó a arrullarle.

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing

_Descansando cerca de ti, sintiendo tu corazón latiendo_

_I me estoy preguntando que estás soñando_

_Preguntándome si soy yo lo que estás mirando._

Mu se enderezó al notar que el peso de su cabeza parecía molestar al dragón. Se inclinó y besó su rostro repetidas veces.

No sabes cuanto te amo Shiryu, tanto… tanto que me sacrificaré por que tú encuentras la felicidad.

Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever

_Entonces beso tus ojos y le agradezco a Dios que estemos juntos_

_Y solamente quiero quedarme a tu lado_

_En este momento eternamente, eternamente y por siempre._

Mu se puso de pié pues era su momento para retirarse. No debía levantar sospecha alguna a su comportamiento con los santos de bronce, y echó una última mirada hacia los jóvenes.

Y Shiryu sonreía en sueños, se sintió mal de tener que marcharse, así que volvió a tomar asiento.

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you, _baby__  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing.

_No quiero cerrar mis ojos_

_No quiero caer dormido_

_Por que te extraño, __amor_

_Y no me quiero perder una cosa._

_Por que aún cuando sueño contigo_

_El mas dulce de los sueños nunca será.._

_y aún te extraño, amor_

_Y no quiero perder una cosa._

Acarició sus labios con la yema de los dedos y luego apretó las manos del dragón entre las suyas. Amaba a aquél ser con toda el alma. Y siempre, de una manera o de otra, se prometió estar a su lado.

I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

_No quiero perder una sonrisa_

_No quiero perderme un beso_

_Bueno, yo solamente quiero estar contigo_

_Justo aquí contigo, justo como esto_

_Solamente quiero sostenerte cerca_

_Sentir tu corazón tan cerca del mío_

_Y estar aquí en este momento_

_Por todo el resto del tiempo…_

Los ojos del dragón se abrieron de repente, y Mu sonrió.

Hola mi amor…

M-Mu?

El lemuriano aceptó con la cabeza.

Tranquilo, todo estará bien.

Tuve… un sueño, donde…

Calla, mas tarde será.

El joven pelinegro aceptó a duras penas y cerró de nuevo sus ojos. Mu sintió que sus ojos se humedecían, ya que si se quedaba al lado de aquella magnífica criatura, sabía que no lo podría hacer feliz.

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you, _baby__  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing.

_No quiero cerrar mis ojos_

_No quiero caer dormido_

_Por que te extraño, __amor_

_Y no me quiero perder una cosa._

_Por que aún cuando sueño contigo_

_El mas dulce de los sueños nunca será.._

_y aún te extraño, amor_

_Y no quiero perder una cosa._

Finalmente, Mu decidió terminar con todo aquello. Soltó la mano del dragón y salió del lugar a paso lento.

Le dio una última mirada cargada de amor, y pensó que antes de alejarse, le hubiera gustado darle un último beso.

Decidió no mirar atrás, y se marchó.

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing

_No quiero cerrar mis ojos…_

_No quiero caer dormido, si…_

_No quiero perderme una cosa…_

Al salir de aquél lugar, miró no lejos al mas cercano al maestro, Shaka de Virgo.

¿Pensativo, amigo mío?

Shaka se giró hacia el lemuriano, y sonrió débilmente, mientras el viento jugaba con sus cabellos.

Tienes un cariño especial hacia esos niños.

Si, son buenos guerreros.

¿Solo eso?

Mu se encogió de hombros.

Tal vez mis ojos permanezcan cerrados pero puedo ver muchas cosas, amigo mío, y veo que el santo del dragón es…

Muy especial para mi, y así lo dejaremos, de acuerdo Shaka?

No ha sido mi intención molestarte.

El lemuriano guardó silencio largo rato, hasta que una sonrisa abordó sus labios.

Y dime¿Qué han sido esas miradas que le has dado al santo del fenix?

Es alguien digno de contemplación.

Si, claro… te gusta, cierto?

Es como si lo hubiera conocido en mi vida pasada, sabes? Mi corazón latió desde el primer instante en que nos encontramos en mi templo.

Se lo que dices.

Susurró el santo del cabello lila recordando aquella primera vez que había visto a Shiryu en la torre en Jamiel.

Irás por su corazón?

Shaka sonrió.

Estaré a su lado cuando despierte, solamente para poder decirle que me ha cautivado.

Te deseo suerte.

La suerte no tiene nada que ver en los trazos que ha marcado el destino… pero de todas formas, muchas gracias.

El santo de Virgo se puso de pié y se retiró del lugar hacia las habitaciones de los santos de bronce.

Mu se quedó viendo como el amanecer se hacía lentamente presente y suspiró.

Esperaba que su compañero de oro tuviera suerte en el amor, y encontrara la felicidad, como no había sabido encontrarla él.


End file.
